L'Ange
by shivaleecious
Summary: Trahi par ceux qu'il avait protégés et servis, l'enfant décima son peuple en guise de vengeance, et partie seul sur les routes, échappant à ses ennemis et punissant ceux qui d'après lui, ne méritaient pas de vivre. UA, OOC, SasuNaru mais pas que!
1. Prologue

**Titre**: **L'Ange**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Surnatural.

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, le reste est une surprise.

**Raiting:** Entre M et Ma..

**Résumé:**_"__Trahi par ceux qu'il avait protégés et servis, l'enfant décima son peuple en guise de vengeance, et partie seul sur les routes, échappant à ses ennemis et punissant ceux qui d'après lui, ne méritaient pas de vivre."_

L'Ange

Prologue

_« Il __faut__toujours__ un __coup__ de __folie__ pour __bâtir__ un __destin__. »*_

Dans une chambre d'enfant faiblement éclairée par veilleuse, un homme s'apprêtait à sceller celui de ses deux fils.

Fugaku Uchiwa était un grand scientifique, reconnu et respecté par ses pairs du monde entier, c'était un homme à l'apparence froide, réservé et impassible mais derrière cette façade se cachait une personne torturée, ambitieuse et passionnée depuis des années par un projet secret qu'il considérait comme l'œuvre de sa vie.

Il regarda avec attention la photo où ses deux fils souriaient dans les bras de leur mère, Itachi l'ainé était curieux, vif et bruyant, alors que Sasuke ne parlait presque pas, il était étrangement calme et sage pour un enfant de son âge et ne semblait s'intéresser à rien de précis.

Il fût sorti de ses pensés par des cris d'enfants.

-Papa, papa, ça y'est j'ai fini mes devoirs !

-Et moi, je me suis brossé les dents tonton !

L'homme regarda avec affection ses deux fils, âgés de dix et cinq ans et leur cousin qui s'installaient déjà à trois dans le même lit.

-Alors qu'elle histoire va-t-on lire ?

-Celle du secret ! Cria Itachi

-Le secret ? S'interrogea le père

-J'ai entendu Tonton en parler avec Yaya dans ton bureau, ils avaient sortis plein de vieux livres de ta bibliothèque et ils criaient !

-Oui ! Même qu'ils étaient tout rouges ! Ajouta son neveu

-Il y avait plein de mots compliqués que j'ai pas compris, mais ils ont parlé d'un ange !Continua son ainé.

-Et ils répétaient « parfait, parfait ». Ajouta de nouveau son neveu.

-Quand j'ai demandé à Tonton de me parler de l'ange, il m'a dit que c'était un secret.

-Mais Yaya à dit que toi tu pourrais nous raconter l'histoire !

L'homme soupira lentement, maudissant le manque de discrétion de ses deux collègues et l'audace du docteur Jiraya. Reportant son attention sur les trois enfants, il se dit que c'était une manière de partager avec eux son entrée dans l'histoire et de les familiariser avec leur héritage.

Il remonta donc la couverture sur les trois petits corps, les embrassa sur le front et commença son fantastique récit sur l'Ange.

_« -Il y'a des siècles, vers les premières civilisations, celles qui officiellement n'ont pas existées ou laissées de trace car les historiens n'ont rien à leur sujets, existait un peuple fascinant à l'histoire incroyable._

_Les Pacifistes étaient une tribu qui existait depuis l'aube de la vie, ils prospéraient car leur chef avait en lui l'esprit d'un Dieu ou d'un démon, nul ne sait, aux pouvoirs phénoménaux, dont celui de l'optimisation. En effet, chaque membre de la tribu avait l'une de ses capacités optimisée au maximum pour pouvoir venir en aide aux siens et servir son peuple. Agilité pour l'un, force pour l'autre, intelligence, rapidité… Hélas les guerres ont commencées à se multiplier et même les Pacifistes n'ont pas pût, malgré leurs pouvoirs, faire face aux guerriers qui massacraient et pillaient sans retenue les territoires ennemis._

_La tribu devenue nomade et presque décimée n'avait plus d'espoir et courait à sa perte, mais un miracle se produisit._

_La légende veut qu'un jour de sécheresse, leur chef ait trouvé un enfant mort de faim et de soif, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'enterrer il revint à la vie déchainant la puissance des éléments. Désireux de sauver son peuple, le chef vit en cet enfant l'occasion de tenter une nouvelle fois ce qui avait jusque là toujours échoué, il optimisa donc toutes ses capacités. _

_Grisé par son succès, ne se souciant pas de la santé de l'enfant qu'il considérait comme une arme et sentant sa fin proche, il finit par mettre en lui tous les pouvoirs que les Dieux ou les Démons lui avaient accordés._

_Le résultat dépassa ses espérances, l'enfant qui ne craignait rien ni personne et que même la mort ne pouvait arrêter servit avec fidélité les Pacifistes qui se nourrissaient à présent de sang et de puissance bien loin des valeurs de leurs ancêtres, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers, effrayés par sa puissance tente de l'achever. Trahi par ceux qu'il avait protégés et servis, l'enfant décima son peuple en guise de vengeance, et partie seul sur les routes, échappant à ses ennemis et punissant ceux qui d'après lui, ne méritaient pas de vivre._

_Il parait qu'il n'est pas décidé à quitter la Terre, et que de génération en génération, il se réincarne, de plus en plus puissant et dangereux afin de continuer son œuvre. _

_Pour certain c'est un héros, pour d'autre un monstre, mais sa beauté alliée à sa cruelle tache lui valu le surnom ironiquement mythique de l'Ange. »_

***Citation de Marguerite Yourcenar  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1 Ange débarqué

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

Titre: L'Ange

Genre: Romance/Surnatural.

Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

Pairing: SasuNaru, le reste est une surprise.

Raiting: Entre M et Ma..

Résumé:_"__Trahi par ceux qu'il avait protégés et servis, l'enfant décima son peuple en guise de vengeance, et partie seul sur les routes, échappant à ses ennemis et punissant ceux qui d'après lui, ne méritaient pas de vivre."_

**L'Ange**

**Chapitre 1 : Ange débarqué**

**« **_**Je préfère être détesté pour ce que je suis, plutôt que d'être aimé pour ce que je ne suis pas. »**_

La vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

Souvent l'être humain l'oublie, souriant devant ce proverbe parmi d'autres, seulement rien n'est plus fragile qu'une vie.

Du haut de son building, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui se délectait de son café du matin était, lui, persuadé d'être intouchable.

Pouvoir, argent, prestige, il avait tout ce dont beaucoup rêvaient, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais détruire cet empire qu'il avait bâti. Dans sa forteresse dorée, il se sentait tout puissant, invulnérable, intouchable, presque immortel, il tenait le monde entre ses mains et le façonnait jour après jour à sa guise, sans que personne n'ose le contredire.

Ce que ce milliardaire égocentrique et imbu de lui-même ne savait pas, c'est que non loin de là, sur le toit d'un autre de ses précieux buildings, à la même hauteur que son spacieux bureau, une silhouette, allongée sur le sol sale, l'observait dans le viseur de son arme.

Depuis neuf heures trente du matin soit environ dix minutes, ce qui semblait être un jeune homme, camouflé par une large veste à capuche noire, regardait sans ciller le riche homme d'affaires assis à son immense bureau.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore tiré ?

Le jeune homme monta le volume de son baladeur et caressa avec tendresse son gros calibre, heureux de se retrouver une fois de plus en sa compagnie.

Même si pour beaucoup de professionnels, utiliser un 12 mm comme fusil de précision était stupide voire insensé, lui adorait cette arme qui lui permettait de viser aussi bien un homme que du matériel à plus de deux kilomètres.

Il était fidèle, et une fois qu'il s'attachait, jamais il n'abandonnait, surtout pas ses adorables et magnifiques « bébés. »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du sniper et il se mit à chantonner, heureux comme un enfant déballant un cadeau le jour de Noël, cinq hommes venaient d'entrer, les uns derrière les autres, aussi arrogants que celui qui les recevait.

"_**I am gonna kill, when I need a thrill. Eating at the heart, till I've had my fill"***_

Rapide, net, précis et silencieux.

Six hommes venaient de s'effondrer dans leur tour d'ivoire, apprenant à leurs dépends et trop tard que leurs vies ne tenaient bel et bien qu'à un fil, qu'un Ange avait fini par couper.

L e jeune homme se releva doucement, nullement pressé de fuir, il épousseta son jeans sombre, rangea son arme avec délicatesse et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte menant aux escaliers du building, à laquelle un jeune homme roux était appuyé.

-Il faut que tu voies ça. Lui annonça t-il en lui tendant une sorte de mini écran doré.

-Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ? Demanda le sniper

-Tu as une minute avant qu'il efface tout.

Lorsqu'il vit le roux baisser les yeux, l'assassin comprit que c'était une urgence, et il se concentra sur les données qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Le jeune homme ne mit pas plus de trente-cinq secondes pour mémoriser les informations qui lui étaient nécessaires, toujours caché par sa large veste à capuche noire et ses lunettes de soleil, rien ne pouvait trahir ce qu'il ressentait, rien si ce n'est son poing gauche qui se resserra sur son jeans.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda t-il d'une voix dure, en descendant les escaliers, le roux à sa suite.

-Le premier est décédé il y a un mois, et pour….enfin….il y a une demi heure.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais ?

-Apparemment plusieurs groupes et organisations se sont réunis pour mettre un contrat gigantesque sur nos têtes, avec bien évidemment le jackpot pour l'Ange…

Voyant que le sniper n'avait pas de commentaire il continua.

-Le Boss à l'air de s'en foutre, il n'a pris aucune disposition et étouffe l'affaire, personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe, il se contente de dire qu'ils sont morts en mission.

-Tu aimes jouer avec ta vie Sasori…

-Je ne fais que mon devoir.

-N'as-tu pas le sentiment de trahir ton maitre ?

-Tu es le seul que je sers Amara**, c'est ce qu'_**IL**_ à demandé.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient arrivés dans une ruelle où une énorme moto qui contrastait avec la frêle silhouette du sniper les attendait, ce dernier chevaucha la bête sous le regard songeur du roux.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Sasori

Le même sourire que lorsqu'il avait abattu ses cibles naquit sur le visage du motard, ce qui fit frissonner l'autre jeune homme.

-J'ai très envie de retourner au lycée ! Lança le sniper.

-On se retrouve là bas.

Répondit Sasori qui semblait parfaitement comprendre ce dont parlait celui qu'il servait.

-Sas', je déserte, tu n'as plus à me suivre partout !

Sasori qui était arrivé au bout de la ruelle, se contenta de sourire et de sortir comme à son habitude une énigmatique phrase.

-o mal existe só para servir ao seu mestre***.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à mourir !

Se contenta de lancer le motard avant de disparaitre dans un rugissement de moteur.

_**"Le temps prend tout qu'on le veuille ou non. Le temps prend tout... le temps emporte tout et à la fin il n'y a que l'obscurité. Parfois on trouve d'autres personnes dans cette obscurité et parfois, c'est là qu'on les perd à nouveau."**_

Les salles de cours sont sinistres, les professeurs ennuyants, les élèves insignifiants, les devoirs trop faciles et les filles exaspérantes, voilà ce que Sasuke Uchiwa pensait en ce moment même alors que son cours de mathématiques touchait à sa fin.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par sa voisine de cours, qui essayait depuis le début de la matinée de lui dire quelque chose.

-Dis, Sasuke….euh tu sais samedi il y a une soirée….enfin comme c'est ton dortoir qui l'organise, je me disais que…que peut être on pourrait s'y voir là bas, enfin s'y donner…ren…rendez-vous.

Le jeune homme avait beau détester la sonnerie de son lycée, chaque fois que celle-ci annonçait la fin des cours il se surprenait à l'apprécier, sans un mot pour la jeune fille il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Prêt à sauver le monde ?

Lui demanda un jeune homme dont les joues étaient ornées deux triangles rouges.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, fidèle à lui-même, il avança droit devant lui, sans un regard pour celui qui marchait à ses côtés.

-Putain Sasuke ça va faire plus d'un an que l'on bosse ensemble et tu me traites toujours comme un inconnu ! On est amis non ?

-Tu sais bien que le grand Uchiwa n'a pas d'ami Kiba !

-Pain ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Itachi est en mode surexcité depuis trois bonnes heures et il m'a demandé de m'assurer que personne ne soit en retard !

-Surexcité ?

Kiba essaya d'imaginer la scène mais il était tout bonnement impossible de visualiser l'homme de glace, autrement que fier, froid et impassible.

-Il a reçu un mystérieux coup de fil, il s'est précipité sur son pc et depuis il est…

Les trois hommes étaient arrivés devant un immense bâtiment, plus proche d'une confrérie que d'un dortoir, où évoluaient une trentaine d'individus, tous de sexe masculin.

-Il est ?

-Il vaut mieux que vous voyiez ça par vous-même. Répondit Pain

-Hey attendez nous !

Deux jeunes hommes venaient de se précipiter aux côtés des trois autres dans l'ascenseur.

-Shino, Neji, déjà de retour ?

-Itachi nous a ordonné de revenir.

Marmonna Neji en appuyant sur l'un des boutons, stoppant net l'ascenseur alors que Sasuke fixait le miroir qui scanna sa rétine.

_« Authentification rétinienne réussi, agent Uchiwa Sasuke »_

-Depuis tout à l'heure il se comporte de manière bizarre.

-Bizarre ? Il est carrément…

Pain approcha à son tour du miroir et finit sa phrase en haussant le ton.

-Carrément dérangé !

_« Authentification vocale réussi, agent Shinji Pain »_

De nouveaux étages firent leurs apparitions à côté des boutons habituels et l'ascenseur se remit en marche lorsque Neji appuya sur l'étage « S »

Sasuke sortit rapidement, pressé de quitter le groupe et de rejoindre son frère aîné dont l'état était source de commérage depuis tout à l'heure.

Il traversa les couloirs du quartier général sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, trop habitué à cet environnement qui était le sien depuis plus d'un an.

Lui et son frère avaient étés élevés dans une optique de réussite et d'excellence, dès leur plus jeune âge leur père leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils allaient devoir reprendre le flambeau de ses recherches et participer à la construction du mythe de leur famille.

Le professeur Uchiwa était un militaire mais surtout un scientifique de renommée mondiale, respecté par ses pairs et sollicité de toute part. Sasuke avait toujours voulu suivre ses traces, voilà pourquoi très vite il avait participé à certains travaux de son père, les gènes lui ayant donné une intelligence incroyable et une capacité d'apprentissage hors norme.

C'était ce qu'on appelait communément un génie qui faisait depuis des années le bonheur et la fierté de son père.

Si Sasuke avait préféré s'attarder sur l'aspect scientifique de l'apprentissage familial, Itachi son ainé avait choisi l'action, fasciné par le maniement des armes, les sports de combats et le danger.

Les mâles de la famille Uchiwa formaient une équipe parfaite, alliant l'intelligence, la force, et l'expérience, seulement il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'Itachi était revenu d'un stage dans la section top secrète de l'organisation de leur père, tout s'était brisé.

L'ainé et son père avaient eu une dispute énorme, jamais Sasuke n'avait vu son frère dans une telle rage, toute l'affection, l'admiration et le respect qu'il avait pour son père semblaient avoir disparu pour laisser place à du mépris et une haine incommensurable.

Itachi avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec son père et ses projets scientifiques, quittant la maison du jour au lendemain, demandant simplement à Sasuke de ne pas suivre les pas de leur père et s'excusant de ne pouvoir lui en dire plus. Le cadet avait été très affecté par cette scission, surtout que son père avait délaissé la recherche, pour se concentrer sur l'aspect politique et mondain de sa carrière, répétant sans cesse qu' _«à présent que la perfection était née, plus aucun projet ne valait la peine »._

Sasuke avait toujours en lui le désir de plaire à son père, de le rendre fier, de devenir lui aussi un scientifique reconnu, et il avait proposé ses services à son frère, qui avait créé après son départ une sorte d'organisation dont le but était en quelque sorte de lutter contre le crime mais surtout de détruire un dénommé « M » qui semblait être à l'origine des pires atrocités commises ces dix dernières années.

Voilà comment cet adolescent de dix sept ans s'était retrouvé à vivre sur le campus que son lycée partageait avec une faculté, entouré d'une quarantaine d'hommes, tous aux ordres de son frère, Itachi Uchiwa.

Son frère était un leader né, il inspirait le respect et la crainte, savait parler à ses hommes, les mener d'une main de fer sans jamais avoir à hausser le ton. Mais depuis cet incident, il était devenu plus dur, lui qui s'intéressait à tout, qui aimait s'ouvrir au monde, s'était totalement replié sur lui-même, ressemblant ainsi à son cadet qui avait toujours été l'impassible de la famille. Sasuke ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé lors de son entraînement, il y avait quatre ans, mais cela avait changé son frère, il avait mûri, s'était assombri et de profondes lueurs de tristesse et de lassitude avaient pris place dans son regard noir. Il n'était plus du tout le même et cela peinait Sasuke qui avait toujours voulu ressembler à son frère, enviant sa joie de vivre, sa facilité à s'exprimer, à s'ouvrir et à se faire aimer.

A présent, des deux, c'était sans doute lui le plus sociable !

Une seule chose pourtant était restée intacte, c'était l'intérêt insensé de son frère pour un vieux mythe dont leur père leur parlait souvent, le mythe de l'Ange.

Tous les deux adoraient cette histoire, mais si en grandissant son esprit scientifique et rationnel avait rejeté ce conte pour enfant, son frère lui était resté fasciné par cet être imaginaire, dévorant tous les livres de son père, cherchant sans cesse des preuves de son existence pour finir par lui annoncer il y a quatre ans, un sourire triste sur les lèvres _« il existe, tu sais, il existe. »_

Itachi n'avait rien dit de plus, mais sa quasi -obsession pour le héros de ce mythe ne cessait de croître, faisant naître les rumeurs les plus folles dans le dortoir, les pensionnaires étant persuadés que leur chef entretenait une relation clandestine avec une meurtrière, surnommé l'Ange qui avait une solide réputation et de nombreux fans sur la toile.

Seulement, c'était impossible, car Itachi était gay, que jamais il ne sortirait avec quelqu'un ayant commit d'horribles crimes et surtout, lorsque son frère parlait de l'Ange, c'était toujours avec le pronom _« il »._

-Eh ! Sasuke attends-nous !

Hurla Kiba qui courait vers lui suivi de Pain, Shino, Neji et un autre homme. Evidemment Sasuke ne les attendit pas, il entra après avoir frappé dans le bureau de son aîné.

-Salut petit frère !

Le cadet fronça les sourcils, son frère ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis des années, et ce ton joyeux était… déroutant. Devant l'air interrogateur de Sasuke, Itachi se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

-Ah ! Itachi, il…il…il sourit ! Hurla Kiba

-Itachi tu es malade ? Amoureux ? Demanda Pain

-Ce n'est pas notre Itachi ! Ajouta Kiba en criant

-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Neji

-Alors, tu crois qu'il va répondre ? Demanda un jeune homme

-J'en suis sûr Shika. Répondit Itachi

-Ah ! Encore une fois Shikamaru sait tout et nous que dalle ! Se plaignit Kiba

Sasuke s'éloigna une fois de plus du groupe pour s'installer près de son ainé et de Shikamaru qui se regardaient complices.

-C'est quoi cette urgence Itachi ? Demanda Shino

Itachi entrait toujours dans le vif du sujet et c'est donc ce qu'il fit en distribuant des documents à ses lieutenants.

- Une série de morts sur laquelle je veux qu'on enquête.

-Pas joli à voir ! Commenta Kiba

-Ca semble assez confus. Ajouta Shino

-Pour l'instant il y a quatorze victimes recensées, la plus âgée à 27 ans et la plus jeune treize. Précisa Itachi

-Un tueur en série ? Demanda Kiba

-Pas de mode opératoire ni de liens apparents entre les victimes, travail net….elles ont étés exécutées. Intervint machinalement Neji perdu dans le dossier.

-Un contrat ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tout est dans le dossier, réunion dans deux heures, là je dois m'occuper d'une baignoire. Répondit Itachi en quittant la pièce sous les regards ahuris de ses amis.

-Une baignoire ? S'étonna Pain

Sasuke quitta à son tour le bureau de son frère, sans quitter des yeux le dossier, suivit de Neji et Shino.

-Tu reste ici Shika ? Demanda Kiba en voyant le jeune homme s'installer au bureau d'Itachi.

-Je surveille l'arrivée éventuelle du futur propriétaire de la baignoire. Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

-De quoi ?

-Laisse Kiba ! Itachi et lui ont dû fumer un truc pas net ! Intervint Pain en le tirant à sa suite.

****_"L'espoir c'est dangereux. L'espoir peut rendre un homme fou."_

Depuis environ deux heures, Sasuke lisait et relisait chaque élément du dossier que lui avait donné son frère, intrigué par ces exécutions et le mystère qui s'en dégageait.

En apparence ces gens avaient tous une vie rangée, simple et sans faux pas, alors pourquoi étaient-ils aujourd'hui six pieds sous terre ?

Pourquoi une collégienne, des lycéens, un maitre nageur, une comptable, un garagiste avaient été victimes d'un contrat ?

Y'avait-il un lien avec « M » pour que son frère fasse de cette affaire une priorité ?

C'était différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient vus jusqu'à maintenant, plus froid, plus cruel, plus professionnel aussi, mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour susciter un réel intérêt chez Sasuke.

En dehors des sciences rien n'intéressait le jeune homme, n'ayant jamais ressenti le besoin de nouer des liens avec les autres, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et n'en voulait pas, se sentant trop différent des autres êtres humains.

Les discussions, les sorties, le partage, les activités communes, la présence des autres, tout cela lui paraissait inutile, sans intérêt et extrêmement lassant !

Il avait la science, une chose sûre, concrète, qu'il maîtrisait, qu'il pourrait un jour dominer et qui lui permettrait de marquer à jamais l'humanité comme l'avaient fait son père et son grand père avant lui.

Les relations humaines, en plus d'être futiles, avaient une date de péremption, ceux qui disaient vous aimer, finissaient par vous quitter sans raison, par vous haïr et vous fuir à tout prix, comme l'avaient fait son père et son frère.

Les gens passaient leur temps à se mentir, à se trahir, il était impossible de compter sur un autre être vivant, même le chien qui était soi-disant le meilleur ami de l'homme finissait par manger la main de son maitre, alors que deux plus deux feraient toujours quatre, voilà ce que se disait Sasuke, voilà se qui le rassurait depuis des années et rien au monde ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

De très nombreuses personnes avaient essayé de percer sa bulle, de se rapprocher de lui, mais rien ne marchait, tout semblait glisser sur lui, les jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient des avances, les animaux de compagnie que lui offrait son père, les gestes tendres que tentait sa mère, les provocations puériles de Pain, l'enthousiasme débordant de Kiba, la rivalité que Neji avait instaurée entre eux, les compliments, les flatteries, la séduction, la menace, rien n'avait réussi à atteindre celui que tous surnommaient le Prince de marbre, petit frère du tout aussi déroutant Prince de glace.

Si leur entourage même très lointain se plaisait à écrire leurs légendes au sein du campus, les gens qui leur étaient attachés s'inquiétaient du vide que les deux fils Uchiwa avaient au fil des années créé au tour d'eux, et, dans l'ombre, ils n'avaient de cesse de chercher à y mettre fin.

_**"Crois-moi, chaque cœur a ses chagrins secrets, que le monde ne connaît pas ; et souvent nous jugeons qu'un homme est froid alors qu'il est seulement triste. "**_

Avec le même air las, Sasuke quitta son antre secret pour se diriger vers sa chambre avant de rejoindre les autres pour leur réunion.

Arrivé dans le couloir, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, la porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte et un petit groupe de pensionnaires étaient agglutinés, les yeux rivés sur l'intérieur de ce qu'il considérait comme son monde. Il bouscula assez brusquement les voyeurs et tomba sur une scène qui aurait pu faire sourire pas mal de monde. En effet, une énorme baignoire en fonte, aux robinets dorés, trônait non loin de son lit, et son frère était à moitié plongé dedans, mettant puis jetant divers coussins.

Sasuke se rapprocha de ce dernier et planta son regard froid dans le sien.

-Petit frère tu sais que je ne comprends pas ton langage visuel !

Le cadet se contenta de désigner du doigt la baignoire.

-Ah ! Et bien tu va devoir partager ta chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Hors de question !

-Tu vois que tu parles quand tu veux !

Sasuke jeta un autre regard noir à son ainé qui continua ses explications.

-Ecoute, jusque là tu as toujours eu le privilège de dormir seul contrairement aux autres, ce qui ne gênait personne vu qu'aucun pensionnaire n'ose t'approcher, seulement on a une nouvelle recrue, enfin du moins je l'espère et elle ne peut pas dormir avec les autres donc tu vas devoir partager.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es fait en marbre ! Répondit sérieusement son frère

-Hun ?

-Tu comprendras plus tard.

-Non !

-Tu n'as pas le choix !

-Pourquoi pas chez toi ?

-Sinon le Prince de glace se transformerait en une minuscule flaque d'eau ! Intervint Shikamaru qui venait d'entrer avec de nouveaux oreillers.

-Mais si tu veux petit frère tu peux dormir avec moi !

Sasuke se contenta de grogner, les autres lieutenants squattaient souvent la chambre de son ainé et il n'avait aucune envie de supporter un Kiba et un Pain soûls et en chaleur devant un porno et un Neji dévorant du regard Itachi.

Contrarié il se dirigea vers les cuisines tout en maudissant intérieurement la nouvelle recrue, afin de se servir un café, effrayant au passage certains de ses colocataires. Les gens avaient peur de lui et de son frère, et si l'ainé essayait de tempérer la crainte qu'il engendrait, Sasuke par son comportement ne faisait que l'attiser sans même s'en rendre compte.

Son café en main, il rejoignit la salle de réunion devant laquelle attendaient les autres lieutenants.

-Alors Sasuke, tu vas avoir de la compagnie ? Railla Kiba

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Itachi l'installe avec toi ! Ajouta Pain

-Bah, ne t'en fais pas, il va te fuir comme tout le monde ! Continua Kiba

-Aucune chance ! Lança Shikamaru qui venait d'arriver avec Itachi.

-Il va peut être succomber au charme de Sasuke !

-C'est une chienne en chaleur comme Sai ?

-Ca suffit ! Hurla Itachi visiblement très énervé.

-La salle est prise par l'équipe trois, on va donc aller dans le bureau d'Itachi. Intervint Shikamaru, rompant le silence pesant qui venait de s'instaurer.

Les autres le suivirent sans un mot, évitant de croiser le regard de leur leader qui semblait hors de lui.

Tout le monde entra dans le bureau sans un mot, et dès que le dernier eut fermé la porte, une voix sortit Itachi et ses lieutenants de leur silence.

-Une soudaine envie de me voir monsieur Uchiwa ?

Surpris mais toujours très réactifs, les subordonnés d'Itachi avaient déjà tous sorti leurs armes pour tenir en joug le sniper et Sasori qui s'était posté devant lui. Seul Shikamaru était resté calme.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? Hurla Kiba

-Comment vous êtes entrés ? Demanda Pain

-Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal. Déclara le roux avec son même sourire énigmatique

-Vous avez deux secondes pour sortir de votre coin les mains en l'air !

-Sinon je vous fais sauter la cervelle !

-Et bien tu parles d'un accueil ! Quand je pense que c'est toi qui m'as invité…Intervint le sniper

-Rangez vos armes ! Ordonna Itachi

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre !

Tout le monde obéit, non sans signifier par des chuchotements agacés leur mécontentement.

-Tu es venu…Lança Itachi au jeune homme qui était toujours camouflé par sa veste à capuche et ses lunettes de soleil.

-Je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur.

-C'est qui ça ? S'emporta Neji surprenant tout le monde.

-Oh !

Le jeune homme ôta ses lunettes, dévoilant enfin ses yeux bleu profond qu'il planta, un petit sourire aux lèvres, dans le regard gris clair de Neji avant de se concentrer sur son chef.

-Naru…Murmura Itachi

-Tachi…

Le leader prit dans ses bras le jeune homme, surprenant ses lieutenants qui n'avaient jamais vu leur chef esquisser le moindre geste tendre.

-Messieurs, je vous présente Naruto. Lança Itachi en passant une main derrière les épaules du jeune homme.

-C'est lui le nouveau ? Demanda Kiba

-Moi c'est Pain ! On t'a déjà dit que tu avais un visage magnifique et des yeux superbes ? Demanda le jeune homme en serrant la main de Naruto.

-Du calme Pain !

-Tu es Shikamaru ? Demanda Naru

-Oui ! Ravi de te voir en chair et en os !

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Lui c'est Kiba, à côté tu as Neji, à droite Shino et là c'est Sasuke.

-Oh, ton petit frère…

Naruto s'avança vers le cadet qui fronça les sourcils, agacé que cet inconnu s'approche autant de lui.

-Le scien-ti-fique.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de réagir face au regard du jeune homme, il connaissait parfaitement ce qu'il y lisait, c'était quelque chose que lui-même affichait souvent, seulement personne ne l'avait encore regardé ainsi, les yeux bleus plantés dans la nuit noire des siens étaient chargés de mépris.

-Un problème ? Demanda t-il à la surprise générale.

-Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

Répondit le sniper, alors que les autres retenaient leur souffle, attendant le moment où le brun allait frapper le nouvel arrivé, mais rien ne se produisit, Sasuke se contenta de le fixer, cherchant une réponse à son attitude, mais il n'y lut rien d'autre que du mépris, encore et toujours.

-Retiens-toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu salisses le bureau de mon frère par ma faute.

-Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on pourrait discuter.

Intervint Shika, en faisant signe aux autres de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent rapidement pendant que Naruto s'éloignait de Sasuke pour le laisser s'installer près des autres.

-J'ai appelé Naru pour qu'il nous aide. Commença Itachi

-A quoi ? Demanda Kiba

-Tu lui cours toujours après je suppose ? Demanda le sniper

-Qui ? Intervint Neji

-« M ».Répondit le leader

-Tu as appris pour les exécutions, et quand tu as vu que Dei était sur la liste tu t'es dit que j'allais déserter et t'aider. Continua le nouveau

-On va enquêter sur ces contrats, tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin ! Répondit Itachi

-On a besoin de personne ! Intervint Sasori

-Et lui c'est qui ? Questionna Kiba

-Naru, je ne te demande pas de me mener à…Il soupira avant de reprendre .Je veux juste que tu nous apportes tes connaissances sur lui et en échange nous t'aiderons pour ton problème. Expliqua le leader.

-Ecoutez, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui entre ici comme un voleur, qui nous prend de haut et se cache sous des couches de fringues ! Déclara Kiba

-Si c'est si important que ça !

Naruto enleva rapidement sa veste et son bonnet et les jeta à terre agacé.

-Satisfait ?

Les lieutenants ne purent retenir un hoquet de surprise et Itachi sourit tendrement sans lâcher le jeune homme du regard.

Il avait bien grandit en quatre ans !

Il avait choisit de laisser pousser ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules et son front, encadrant ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui l'avaient hypnotisé dès leur première rencontre, son visage était toujours aussi harmonieux, et ses traits s'étaient affinés avec l'âge, accentuant son côté féminin qui troublait bien des hétéros, la force et le charisme qu'il dégageait tranchaient avec sa silhouette frêle et son air fragile et ajoutaient encore à son charme.

Itachi sourit, en remarquant qu'il n'était plus la petite crevette qu'il avait connu, son tee-shirt blanc simple, cintré mais non moulant à manches courtes, laissait parfaitement voir la finesse de ses muscles parfaitement dessiné et son jeans près du corps noir, ne laissait aucun doute quant aux charmes du reste de son anatomie.

-Tu es tombé sur la tête Itachi ? On dirait une fille ! Hurla Kiba

-Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a que des mecs en chaleur et en manque ici ! Ajouta Pain

-Les homos vont le dévorer tout cru ! Regarda Neji on dirait un fauve ! Continua Kiba

-Les hétéros seront ravis de pouvoir se soulager avec un mec si efféminé !

-Quant aux bi…Reprit Pain

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, surprenant une nouvelle fois les autres jeunes hommes qui ne comprenaient pas l'ambiance surréaliste qui s'était installée depuis tout à l'heure.

-Au moins on sait pourquoi tu l'as installé avec Sasuke ! Commenta Shino

-Avec un asexué pareil il ne risque rien !

-Bon Kiba, tu voulais voir à quoi il ressemble c'est fait ! Prêt à bosser avec lui ? Demanda Shikamaru

-Mais…c'est que…

-Je peux savoir ce que la fillette est censée nous apporter ? Demanda Neji.

- Ça suffit ! Tu m'as demandé de bien me tenir, mais là c'est plus possible ! Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ici ! Cria Sasori à Naruto

-On peut discuter calmement non ? Intervint Shika

-Peut-être que tu pourrais nous éclairer sur les victimes du contrat. Demanda Itachi au blond qui n'avait pas bronché.

Ce dernier soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau du leader.

-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi des gens en apparence si différents et surtout si normaux ont été victimes d'un contrat ?

-Toi, tu le sais ? Demanda Neji

-Toutes les victimes sont en fait des soldats.

-Des soldats ? Il y a une gamine de treize ans ! Intervint Shino

-Et alors ? L'âge n'a pas d'importance pour ceux qui les employaient.

-Et qui est leur employeur ?

-Ils sont très nombreux à travailler pour une organisation dont je tairais le nom et depuis un mois, des individus ont apparemment décidé de décimer ces soldats.

-Conneries ! Comment veux-tu qu'on avance avec ce genre d'informations à deux balles ? Hurla Kiba

-Je ne vous demande rien ! Répondit calmement Naruto

-Amara, partons !

-Je crois que tu as raison Sas'.

-Non ! Reste ! Demanda Itachi

-Tachi, une équipe divisée ne peut pas fonctionner, et puis je suis un solitaire en quelque sorte !

-Je suis le chef ici, JE décide, alors si je veux que tu restes avec nous ce n'est pas eux qui vont me faire changer d'avis !

-Tachi…

-_« Si un jour je pars d'ici, si je le quitte, alors je viendrai te rejoindre, je te le promets » _C'est ce que tu m'as dit, tu t'en souviens ? Demanda Itachi

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de sourire au leader qui semblait anxieux d'entendre sa réponse.

-Décidément, ta famille n'a de cesse de me surprendre ! Lança le blond

-Mon frère va te montrer la chambre que vous allez partager.

Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire, il sortit du bureau sans un regard pour Naruto, ce dernier le suivit, avec le même sourire sur les lèvres.

_**"Dans un certain sens, nous sommes tous meurtris, nous ne faisons que nous habituer à passer outre cette réalité trop délicate qui au quotidien ne peut être tolérée et qui, par conséquent, ne doit pas exister."**_

Comme prévu les pensionnaires ne furent pas insensibles au physique déroutant de Naruto qui ne semblait absolument pas perturbé par tous ces regards posés sur lui. Il avait l'habitude, il avait été en quelque sorte créé pour ça, une machine parfaite, au physique parfait, un jouet destiné à attiser l'envie et la convoitise, à semer le trouble dans les esprits afin de mieux manipuler et terrasser ses proies.

_« Tu es parfait Naruto, parfait, et c'est moi qui t'ai donné la vie » _

Le blond secoua la tête, chassant ses sinistres souvenirs pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui marchait devant lui d'un pas rapide et fier.

Naruto était impressionné par la carrure du brun, il devait faire au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix et avait des épaules de déménageur ce qui contrastait avec l'aspect délicat que lui octroyait sa peau de porcelaine, héritage génétique réservé à tous les mâles Uchiwa.

Tout à l'heure, le blond avait eu le temps d'enregistrer les moindres détails du visage de Sasuke et il devait avouer qu'il était très séduisant, exactement son genre d'homme. ..

Etait-ce parce qu'_**IL**_ lui ressemblait ?

Sûrement…Le même visage impassible, le même air fier et froid, le même regard noir qui avait le don de le faire frissonner de désir…semblables mais si différents…

Les Uchiwa étaient bel et bien séparés en deux clans, les scientifiques et les soldats : Sasuke lui était un scientifique, l'un des pires même et ce seul fait donnait envie à Naruto de lui briser la nuque tout de suite dans ce couloir au milieu de tous ces mecs qui le dévoraient du regard, seulement ce n'était pas encore l'heure…Le tuer ainsi serait trop facile, trop rapide, il n'y prendrait presque aucun plaisir alors que détruire tout ceux qui avaient voulu jouer avec le feu, comme il l'avait prévu depuis longtemps allait être il en était sûr un réel moment orgasmique…du moins pour lui.

Sasuke venait de s'arrêter devant une porte et le blond en déduit que c'était sa future chambre, il entra à la suite du brun qui s'installa à son bureau sans un mot, mais Naruto n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé par la baignoire sous ses yeux.

-Tachi y a pensé ! Cria t-il

Malgré lui, le brun risqua un coup d'œil vers le drôle d'énergumène qui s'excitait tout seul dans une baignoire pleine d'oreillers de couleurs.

Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner !

Habituellement un seul coup d'œil suffisait à Sasuke pour comprendre les gens, les timides, les manipulateurs, les hypocrites, les naïfs, les séducteurs, les opportunistes, les lâches…mais ce Naruto était indéchiffrable !

Les émotions traversaient son regard bleu beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de saisir n'en serait-ce qu'une seule, et étrangement cela le frustrait.

_"Personne ne peut pendant très longtemps se montrer un visage à lui même et en présenter un autre au reste du monde sans____finir par s'y perdre et se demander lequel des deux est le vrai."_

Naruto était allongé dans sa baignoire, les yeux fermés, une sucette à la bouche et son baladeur aux oreilles repassant en boucle les derniers événements pour essayer d'y déceler ce qu'il avait peut être manqué.

Alors comme ça quelqu'un voulait les exterminer ?

Mais pourquoi ? Etaient-ils devenus une telle menace ? Et surtout comment avait-on pu remonter jusqu'à eux, comment avait-on réussi à avoir autant d'informations sur lui et les siens ?

Anna n'avait que treize ans, elle n'avait même pas encore de mission, elle n'était jamais allée sur le terrain et pourtant elle s'était fait exécuter comme les autres, on avait tiré sur une sœur, sur sa sœur…Quelqu'un essayait de se débarrasser d'eux de la pire manière qui soit, comme s'ils étaient des monstres, comme s'ils ne méritaient pas d'exister…

Naruto était seul depuis toujours, mais malgré tout il considérait tous ces êtres comme les siens, comme une famille, une famille étrange, qui le rejetait et le détestait, une famille privée de liberté et d'émotions mais une famille quand même, et il s'était juré de ne pas les abandonner, de faire payer un jour ceux qui les avaient détruit…seulement il n'avait toujours rien fait !

Les années étaient passées et il n'avait rien fait, trahissant ceux qui aujourd'hui n'étaient plus là, trahissant la promesse qu'il avait faite à son grand frère, allant même jusqu'à le laisser mourir…S'il avait agi plus tôt alors Deidara ne serait pas mort aujourd'hui, tout était de sa faute et quoiqu'il fasse, il allait devoir vivre avec ça.

Il soupira bruyamment sans s'en rendre compte avant de penser à l'homme qui devait l'attendre depuis plusieurs heures déjà, se demandant s'il avait enfin compris qu'il ne rentrerait pas.

_« - Si tu laisses quelque chose arriver à Dei alors je partirai, je déserterai et je deviendrai ton ennemi._

_- Mais tu reviendras, je ferais tout pour te récupérer, pour me faire pardonner et tu me reviendras._

_- Tu le ferais ?_

_- Tu es à moi Naru, et à moi seul »_

Allait-il vraiment chercher à le récupérer ?

Il savait parfaitement qu'à partir de maintenant un jeu dangereux allait débuter entre eux et qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne, seulement il voulait plus que tout que cet homme, son homme le ramène auprès de lui.

Mais une fois dans ses bras, n'allait-il pas devoir le tuer lui aussi, pour tenir sa promesse ?

Il chantonna une fois de plus sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux toujours fermés, sa sucette à la main et son esprit tourné vers celui qui n'avait de cesse de le hanter.

"_**I don't feel the joy, I don't feel the pain. You were just a toy, I am just insane"**_

Sasuke avait abandonné ses calculs en entendant le blond soupirer, il n'avait pas l'habitude de partager son espace, ni d'être dérangé par la présence de quelqu'un, il lui était donc impossible de se concentrer dans ces conditions !

Mais une fois tourné vers Naruto, il ne dit rien, ne broncha pas, essayant une fois de plus de comprendre les émotions qui habitaient le jeune homme, profitant du fait que ce dernier ait les yeux fermés.

C'était plus fort que lui…

Les gens l'aimaient, les gens l'avaient toujours aimé !

C'était ainsi depuis toujours, et même s'il était froid et distant, même s'il faisait peur, même s'il se foutait de ce que pensaient les autres de lui, les gens l'aimaient !

Alors pourquoi ce type le détestait ?

Certaines personnes avaient voulu le provoquer en l'insultant, le bousculant, d'autres l'avaient menacé, énervés par son comportement qu'ils jugeaient prétentieux, mais jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec autant de mépris, jamais personne n'avait osé soutenir son regard comme l'avait fait Naruto.

_« Tu me donnes envie de vomir »_

Pourquoi ?

Ils ne se connaissaient même pas !

Il ne l'avait jamais vu, alors comment pouvait-il décider de le détester ?

Sasuke se sentait stupide de se torturer ainsi pour un vulgaire étranger, seulement, tout le monde…tout le monde l'aimait…tout le monde sauf ce type !

Le brun sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Naruto, voilà qu'en plus il fallait qu'il se mette à chanter !

Il se tourna vers son bureau étrangement agacé, et décida d'oublier cet individu pour se concentrer sur ses calculs déjà bien assez compliqués comme ça.

Jamais encore il n'avait délaissé son travail, surtout pour quelqu'un….

_« Six milliards de personnes dans le monde, six milliards d'âmes, et parfois... Il ne vous en faut qu'une seule."_

Depuis environ deux heures, Naruto fixait Sasuke qui était perdu dans son monde, concentré sur son travail, alors que le blond qui en était à sa quatrième sucette, s'amusait à le dessiner, notant au passage toutes les ressemblances qu'il pouvait y avoir entre ce brun et _**Son**_brun.

Ils furent tous deux interrompus par Neji et Pain qui entrèrent sans même frapper ce qui leur valut un regard assassin de la part de Sasuke qui s'était levé, visiblement très en colère.

-C'est, Neji qui n'a pas voulu frapper ! Bégaya Pain

-Un souci, Sasuke ?

Le jeune ne répondit pas à la provocation de Neji, trop habitué à ce que celui-ci cherche sans arrêt le conflit.

-C'était pour toi la baignoire ? Hurla Pain

-Pardon ? Demanda Naruto

-Ce matin Itachi et Shika nous ont parlé d'une baignoire et on se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas fumé un truc.

-Ah ! Je ne pensais pas que Tachi s'en souviendrait…

-Je peux savoir qui t'a permis d'appeler notre chef ainsi ? Intervint Neji

-Oh, tu es jaloux…

Naruto se dirigea vers le jeune homme et le regarda, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-Tu as peur que lui et moi soyons trop proches…tu sais…il s'avança dangereusement vers Neji qui recula instinctivement. On pourrait se faire…il passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit déglutir sa pauvre victime…un truc tous les trois…Non ?

-Non, à quatre, moi aussi je veux, je veux ! Brailla Pain ce qui fit rire Naruto qui s'éloigna de Neji.

-Si tu es prêt à mourir après ça ! Intervint Sasori qui venait d'apparaitre d'un coup, comme sorti de nulle part.

-En fait on était venus vous demander votre aide pour tout mettre en place pour ce soir. Expliqua Neji

-Ce n'est pas une simple soirée, apparemment le chef veut attraper une bande de violeurs qui sévirait lors des soirées données dans les facultés et les lycées du coin. Continua Kiba

-Sasuke, ton frère insiste pour que tu participes. Ajouta Neji

Le brun se contenta de foudroyer les autres du regard avant de descendre suivi par Neji et Kiba.

-Tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda Sasori

-Non, il n'appellera pas si vite…Souffla le blond avant de descendre à son tour.

Au rez-de-chaussée du dortoir, tout le monde s'activait, seul Itachi était absent, Kiba faisait de la place pour la future piste de danse, Neji s'occupait du son et Pain surexcité sautillait autour du pauvre Sasuke qui s'était installé sur un tabouret, observant les autres avec le même air las sur le visage.

Naruto s'approcha pour aider à porter les meubles mais Pain l'en empêcha.

-Non, Naruto laisse ça aux autres, c'est trop lourd pour toi, va plutôt t'asseoir près de Sasuke.

-Mais je….

-Assis toi et ne t'en fais pas !

-On s'en voudrait si la fillette du groupe se cassait un ongle ! Lança Neji

_« Tu es un monstre Naru, mais tu as l'air d'un ange ! Laisse-les croire que tu es faible, laisse-les faire…lorsqu'ils comprendront ça sera déjà trop tard ! Je t'ai créé ainsi pour ça… »_

Naruto était fatigué de devoir sans arrêt se souvenir des paroles de ce cinglé, seulement il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, depuis toujours son apparence fragile empêchait les autres de voir ce qu'il était vraiment et cela l'arrangeait, il préférait éviter de trop se mettre avant, Sasori se chargeant pour lui de ce que le roux considérait comme des parasites.

Il fit donc un énorme sourire à Neji et s'assit tranquillement près de Sasuke en sortant une nouvelle sucette de sa poche.

-Tu en veux une ?

Le brun ne dit pas un mot, mais Naruto se reprit immédiatement.

-Je suis stupide ! Tu détestes tout ce qui est sucré !

Oui il détestait depuis toujours les bonbons et autres choses douces mais il se demandait comment le blond l'avait deviné.

-Je l'ai su parce que tu es… comme lui.

Sasuke paniquait presque, se demandant si Naruto pouvait lire dans ses pensés pour le comprendre aussi bien sans qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche.

- Calme-toi ! Je ne suis pas télépathe, je ne vais pas découvrir tes pires secrets !

Alors comment savait-il ?

Une fois de plus le blond répondit à la question muette du brun.

-Tu as un regard très expressif !

Sasuke faillit tomber de son tabouret, on avait pour habitude de lui dire que son regard était froid, vide et effrayant et qu'il n'exprimait jamais aucune émotion, même sa mère pensait ainsi et lui, cet inconnu prétendait lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Il était partagé entre surprise, colère et un quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer, alors que de son coté Naruto regardait les autres s'affairer à la tache, encore troublé par les nombreux points communs que Sasuke avait avec _**Lui**_.

_**"L'amour est il un mal dont on puisse guérir?"**_

_**"L'enfer est en nous. Nous le portons au fond de nous-mêmes et nous le subissons chacun à notre manière. "**_

Sasuke patientait sur son lit depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, il avait fait l'effort de se laver, de se changer mais il ne trouvait pas la force de descendre se mêler à la foule qui commençait à affluer, il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter le bruit, les autres, les regards insistants qui se voulaient séduisants ou haineux, jamais il ne se sentait aussi seul qu'au milieu de la foule.

-Ils ne vont pas te manger !

Le brun releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Naruto qui avait toujours le même petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je me doute bien que tu te fous des victimes qui risquent de se faire violer mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant !

Naruto cherchait à le provoquer, Sasuke le sentait, il serra donc les poings pour se calmer.

-Vous êtes bien tous pareils ! En dehors de vos projets secrets et de vos petites personnes rien ne vous intéresse !

Le blond s'avança rapidement vers le brun et se pencha légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Peu importe ce que tu crées tu ne surprendras jamais ton père, c'est trop tard, tu resteras dans son ombre !

Sasuke le foudroya du regard mais Naruto ne broncha pas, il se contenta de sourire avant de poursuivre sur le même ton.

-Tu es méprisable d'accord, mais tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de ne pas faire honte à ton frère !

Le coup partit tout seul, en moins d'une seconde et sans même s'en rendre compte, Sasuke venait de décrocher une droite monumentale dans la mâchoire de Naruto qui curieusement encaissa sans broncher, l'air satisfait.

Le brun était surpris par la réaction du blond mais encore plus par la sienne, on lui avait déjà dit bien pire que ça et pourtant jamais il n'avait répondu à la provocation, jamais cela ne l'avait atteint, alors que là, il était hors de lui.

-Finalement il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour que tu t'énerves !

Sasuke regarda incrédule, Naruto se lécher le coin de la lèvre, d'où perlait du sang, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il cherchait, ni pourquoi il semblait si satisfait de s'être pris un coup de poing en pleine face.

Etait-il maso ?

-Maintenant tu dois te sentir prêt à les affronter, non ?

L'avait-il provoqué dans le seul but de l'aider ?

Mais pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui le gênait ? Comment pouvait-il deviner qu'il craignait de rejoindre cette foule ?

Comment avait-il su que l'énerver était la meilleure manière pour le décider à descendre ?

Sasuke avait le sentiment d'être face à quelqu'un qui semblait plonger en lui sans aucun difficulté, décryptant chacun de ses gestes et de ses silences, le comprenant peut être mieux que lui-même, il se sentait vulnérable et ça le déstabilisait complètement.

Et puis s'il le détestait à ce point, pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ?

En rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée il vit que Naruto l'attendait dans les escaliers, il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de sortir une énième sucette de sa poche avant de descendre les derniers étages d'un pas léger, le brun le suivit de plus en plus perturbé par son comportement.

A peine avait-il fait un pas dans le foyer que Sasuke fut soulevé du sol et plaqué contre le mur par un Sasori visiblement en colère.

-Sas' ! Intervint Naruto d'une voix agacée

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as laissé te frapper ? Hurla le roux

-Sas' lâche le !

-Putain ! Comment tu veux que je tienne ma promesse si tu laisses tous les insectes de cette planète te taper dessus ? Je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? Si le boss était là…

-Il n'est pas là ! Hurla le blond, fou de rage.

- Appelle-le s'il ne le fait pas ! Vous n'êtes pas croyables tous les deux ! Lança t-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

-Je crois que tu devrais t'en sortir seul maintenant ! Lâcha Naruto avant de partir à son tour, laissant une fois de plus Sasuke troublé par ses changements d'humeurs.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun reconnaissant cette voix, se tourna non sans agacement vers la jeune femme qui lui avait proposé plus tôt dans la journée un rendez vous.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir, tu…tu ne viens jamais aux soirées

Continua la demoiselle en suivant Sasuke qui se dirigeait vers un canapé vide en essayant de faire abstraction de la foule.

-Je…je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de mon prénom, je m'appelle Sakura.

Sasuke gardait presque toujours le silence, c'était dans sa nature, il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire ! Devoir répondre aux sollicitations puériles était pour lui une perte de temps et puis son silence faisait fuir les gens, les décourageant de poursuivre leur efforts, seulement ça n'empêchait pas les gens de l'aimer, voire de le courtiser aussi bien amicalement qu'amoureusement.

Personne ne le connaissait mais tout le monde l'aimait !

Ce genre d'attitude ne faisait qu'augmenter son animosité envers les autres et accentuer son désir de solitude.

Sakura, elle, avait l'habitude du silence de Sasuke et elle ne s'en formalisait pas, heureuse de pouvoir être près de lui et persuadée qu'avec le temps elle percerait sa bulle.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui dès qu'elle l'avait vu, un véritable coup de foudre et même si depuis plus d'un an leur relation n'avait pas évolué elle était persuadée que le Prince de marbre était son âme sœur.

_**"On croit que les rêves, c'est fait pour se réaliser. C'est ça, le problème des rêves : c'est que c'est fait pour être rêvé."**_

Naruto, installé sur l'un des balcons, était perdu dans ses pensés depuis un bon moment, les yeux fixés sur la lune, mais l'esprit dirigé vers une seule et même personne.

Il ne lui manquait pas ?

Est-ce que toutes ses promesses n'étaient que des paroles en l'air ?

Après tout il savait pour ces contrats, pour Dei et il n'avait rien fait, il ne lui avait rien dit, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance…

Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées par un corps qui se colla contre lui et deux bras qui lui encerclèrent la taille, un souffle chaud et alcoolisé vint lui chatouiller la nuque.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment…

L'individu ne put même pas finir sa phrase, d'une main, Naruto l'avait basculé dans le vide, le retenant par le poignet avec une aisance déconcertante.

- Remonte-moi ! Remonte-moi bordel !

Le blond se pencha légèrement pour voir le jeune homme qui braillait.

-Je suis quelqu'un qui attache énormément d'importance au savoir-vivre.

-S'il…s'il te plait ! Je t'en prie remonte moi !

Naruto remonta sa victime légèrement, pour se retrouver face à son visage terrifié.

-J'apprécierais que tu ne te frottes plus à moi de cette manière, tu comprends ?

-Oui !

-Mais encore ?

-Pardonne-moi, je ne recommencerai plus ! J'ai juste trop bu et…je suis désolé !

Le doré sourit avant de hisser le jeune homme jusqu'à lui et de quitter le balcon en souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je pensais que tu allais le laisser te prendre sur ce balcon ! Railla Sasori

-Sas', tu devrais partir…ton maître m'a apparemment déjà oublié.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu es le seul que je sers. Répondit calmement le roux en lui tendant un verre qu'il attrapa avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé où étaient installés Sasuke, Sakura et Kiba qui était en pleine exploration de la bouche d'une jeune fille.

-Appel le ! Ordonna presque Sasori

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu en meurs d'envie, parce qu'il te manque, parce que…

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas lui téléphoner comme si de rien n'était.

Sasuke tendait malgré lui l'oreille, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce type qui prétendait le connaître au point de se permettre de le détester en un seul coup d'œil, Sakura s'en aperçut et détailla donc plus attentivement le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculée en s'asseyant brusquement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, remarquant que l'inconnu était l'opposé parfait de son âme sœur, beaucoup plus petit, plus frêle, les cheveux longs et surtout d'un blond parfait, presque doré, un style assez négligé mais surtout un côté très …féminin.

Mais malgré le tout, même si le brun était son genre d'homme, elle ne pouvait nier que le blond était très beau et extrêmement attirant, cependant très vite elle se reprit, se demandant pourquoi Sasuke lui manifester de l'intérêt.

-Sasuke…peut-être qu'on pourrait…danser ?

Bien entendu le brun ne répondit rien et la jeune femme se sentit stupide d'avoir proposé une telle chose.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois t'y prendre.

Sakura sursauta, Naruto venait de murmurer à son oreille, elle se tourna vers lui furieuse, mais en croisant son regard bleu, elle se sentit rougir, gênée d'être si proche de lui, mais surtout qu'il ait assisté à son fiasco avec le brun.

-Je vais chercher à boire !

Lança-t-elle avant de partir précipitamment.

-Elle est bizarre ta copine ! Mais très jolie…

Sasuke se contenta de jeter un regard agacé au blond qui s'était rapproché de lui, prenant ainsi la place de sa prétendante.

- Naru ne change pas de sujet ! Intervint Sasori

Naruto soupira avant de se décider à boire d'un coup le verre que lui avait apporté le roux.

-Je n'appellerai pas !

-Je vais lui dire de le faire alors !

-Sas'…

-Je te jure que je vais le faire !

-Sas' ! Hurla le blond

-Quoi ?

-D'où vient ce verre ?

-Je te l'ai servi moi-même, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est bourré de drogue.

Sasuke et Sasori se tournèrent en même temps vers Naruto qui avait l'air très sérieux, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire un mot, un cri résonna dans le foyer, couvrant presque le bruit de la musique.

*Extrait de La chanson numéro de la BO de ma vie « Haunt you everyday » by the Weezer

**Amara est mot Hindi dont je garde la signification pour l'instant

*** C'est du galicien « Le mal n'existe que pour servir son maitre »


	3. Chapter 2 Ange intriguant et intrigué

Note 1 : Merci de m'avoir soutenue alors que le chapitre 1 m'avait déprimé ! Vos commentaires me font vraiment très plaisir et je peux vous dire que sans eux je n'aurais surement pas fais de second chapitre !

Note2 : Je veux juste remercier Ma Hachi et lui faire un énorme bisou !

Note3 : Le chapitre est plutôt court mais je pense qu'ils seront tous de cette taille là !

Chapitre 2

Ange intriguant et intrigué.

Les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient levés en même temps du canapé pour se diriger vers la jeune femme qui venait de crier alors qu'un petit groupe se formait déjà autour d'elle.

La scène ne manqua pas de les surprendre, cinq personnes étaient au sol, apparemment évanouies ou mortes, d'autres cris se firent entendre et Neji et Shino arrivèrent vers eux en courant.

-Des élèves s'écroulent un peu partout ! Cria Shino

-On dirait qu'ils dorment ! Ajouta Neji

-Syndrome de la belle au bois dormant ? Plaisanta Sasori

-Il faut ramasser les boissons, fermer le bar et condamner les issues ! Lança Naruto

-Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres ? Cracha Neji

-Obéissez immédiatement ! Intervint Itachi qui venait d'arriver.

Shino et Neji ne firent pas de commentaires, même si le brun foudroya du regard le blond qui se contenta de lui sourire en ouvrant une nouvelle sucette.

-Tu ne devrais pas te soigner ? Lui demanda Sasuke

-Putain ! Vite faut que je te fasse une prise de sang avant que le produit ne disparaisse ! S'exclama Sasori

- Disparaisse ? S'étonna le brun

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Lança le roux en tirant le blond vers la sortie du foyer où les gens commençaient à paniquer face aux nombreux corps écroulés au sol.

Sasuke qui ne supportait plus la pression de la foule les suivit à l'étage, curieux de comprendre pourquoi Naruto n'était pas dans le même état que les autres victimes.

Assit sur le lit du brun, le doré regardait Sasori sortir une seringue d'une trousse rouge et noire.

-Tu sais que le fait que tu te déplaces avec ce genre de matériel n'arrange pas ta réputation de psychopathe ?

-Tueur en série ?

-Non, plutôt tueur de masse qui partirait en virée sanglante !

-Si tu acceptes d'être Ma « Bonnie » ça me va !

Le roux avait fini de prélever le sang de Naruto sous le regard intéressé de Sasuke qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

-J'ai l'habitude, j'aurais pu le faire ! Lança t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

-Si tu t'approchais de moi avec une seringue je te la planterais dans la jugulaire ! Lui répondit Naruto en jouant avec sa sucette

-Naru ça va ? S'inquiéta Itachi qui venait d'arriver.

-Pas de bonne soirée sans drogue ! Plaisanta le blond en se levant du lit.

-Comment tu as su qu'il y avait de la drogue ? Et pourquoi ça ne te fait rien ? Demanda Sasuke

-Et bien, quand il s'agit de science tu deviens extrêmement bavard !

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Grogna le brun

-Oh, en effet, mais tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque ! Lui lança Naruto avec le même air de mépris que lors de leur premier face à face avant de quitter l'étage, suivit d'Itachi et Sasori.

_**"Il n'est pas vrai que rien soit jamais effacé, Le passé n'est jamais tout à fait le passé."**_

Dans le foyer, les choses s'étaient organisées, les hommes d'Itachi étaient en plein interrogatoire et les victimes étaient dans les laboratoires pour subir divers examens médicaux.

-Ces types en blouses me fichent la chair de poule ! S'exclama Naruto

-Je pensais que cette soirée était un rendez-vous pour des violeurs mais je me suis trompé ! Lâcha Itachi.

-Ceux qui ont fait ça ont un minimum d'expérience ! Ajouta Shikamaru

-Mais pourquoi ici ? Ce n'est qu'un simple lycée !

-Pas vraiment. Intervint Naruto. C'est ton quartier général !

-Quelqu'un qui m'en veut, tu crois ? Demanda le leader.

-Quelqu'un qui te cherche, je pense.

-Itachi ! Cria Kiba qui venait d'arriver près d'eux. Le mec là bas, je suis sûr qu'il est dans le coup, mais il refuse de parler, même Neji n'en a rien tiré !

-Amène le dans la salle 3, je m'en occupe ! Répondit Itachi avant de se tourner vers le blond. Naru, tu n'as pas à t'occuper de cette histoire, concentre toi sur les contrats des G.A.

-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! Commenta Sasori

-Hum…vais prendre une douche ! Lança Naruto en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

-J'ai compris, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de mon côté ! Lâcha le roux en soupirant, résigné face à l'attitude du doré qui avait déjà atteint l'étage.

Arrivé dans la chambre Naruto ne fut pas surpris de voir Sasuke assis à son bureau, concentré sur ses recherches alors qu'en bas des adolescents allaient peut-être mourir.

-Le sujet n'est pas assez intéressant pour le grand scientifique que tu es ?

-Je vais juste plus vite que le reste des mortels pour faire mes prélèvements !

-Oh donc tu travailles sur cette affaire ?

-Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Je suis aussi un des lieutenants d'Itachi !

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu participes à chaque enquête, mais si je me trompe tant mieux ! Lança Naruto avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Sasuke se contenta d'hausser les sourcils avant de se re-concentrer sur ses travaux, effectivement il ne participait pas souvent aux recherches avec les autres et cette enquête ne l'aurait pas intéressée si le blond n'avait pas mystérieusement résisté aux produits qui avaient touché les autres, seulement jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Naruto de son côté se repassait en boucle les événements de la soirée, cherchant dans sa mémoire un incident particulier ou une personne louche, profitant des capacités de son cerveau à enregistrer tout ce qui se passait autour de lui de manière automatique comme un caméscope de dernière génération.

C'était de toute manière un rituel pour lui, chaque soir dans son bain ou sous sa douche il re-visualisait ses journées, entrainant ainsi sa mémoire sans vraiment avoir le choix.

L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, et il ferma les yeux en soupirant sous le jet puissant de la douche, fatigué par tous ses souvenirs qui l'envahissaient depuis quelques heures.

Très vite, les images de la journées qu'il connaissait dorénavant par cœur laissèrent place à des souvenirs de son enfance, il revoyait ses parents le déposer devant le manoir, sa mère lâcher sa petite main avec un petit sourire désolé, sans oser croiser son regard et lui demander d'être sage et de suivre le monsieur, son père qui n'était pas descendu de la voiture et n'avait même pas arrêté le moteur klaxonna pour que sa femme accélère, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot pour son fils. Il n'avait que cinq ans mais il comprenait, il savait qu'il n'était pas normal, que ses parents avaient peur de lui et qu'ils étaient soulagés de se séparer de lui, soulagés de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie sans ce monstre qu'il était. Il n'avait pas pleuré, ni tremblé devant cet homme imposant qui le tirait violement dans les couloirs du manoir, la peur était une chose qu'enfant déjà il ne ressentait que très peu, presque pas et c'est avec un calme surprenant qu'il quitta ses parents pour s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de cette immense bâtisse.

_« Naruto, ça fait des années que je t'attends. Tu verras, une fois que je me serais occupé de toi, tu seras parfait. »_

Il secoua la tête pour rincer son shampoing et sortir la voix de ce monstre de sa tête, toute la journée il n'avait entendu que lui et il n'en pouvait plus !

-Je les tuerai tous, tous ceux qui te sont chers et après ça sera ton tour ! Murmura t-il en colère.

_"Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur ; le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore."_

Il se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler sur son tee-shirt un pull à manches longues quatre fois trop grand pour lui et un pantalon en lin blanc avant de sortir pour tomber sur Sasuke toujours aussi concentré sur son travail et Sasori assis près de sa baignoire, légèrement agacé.

- Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Tu vas jusqu'à t'emmitoufler dans ses fringues et tu n'oses même pas l'appeler !

-Alors ça avance en bas ?

-Tu as raison, change de sujet…Sasori soupira avant de poursuivre. Le seul suspect refuse de parler, même à Itachi !

-Un coriace ?

-Je ne pense pas…Et deux victimes sont mortes quand même…

-Dans ce cas je devrais peut être discuter avec ce mec ! Lança Naruto en se précipitant comme à son habitude dans les escaliers, une sucette à la bouche.

-Ca va aller vite ! S'exclama Sasori à sa suite accompagné de Sasuke que la curiosité avait poussé à délaisser son travail.

Au foyer, Itachi et ses lieutenants étaient en pleine discussion.

-Il ne veut rien lâcher cet enfoiré ! Pesta Kiba

-Même Neji et Itachi ne l'ont pas convaincu ! Ajouta Pain

-Vous êtes trop gentils ! Lança Naruto

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut la fillette ? Une histoire pour dormir ? Railla Neji

-Tachi laisse moi lui parler. Demanda le blond

-Naru je ne…

-Il ne vous dira rien ! Il est entrainé pour ce genre de chose !

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda vivement Neji.

-Son tatouage sur l'avant bras droit.

-On a cherché, il ne correspond à rien !

-Ils se font appeler les soldats de l'ombre !

-Les soldats de l'ombre ?

-Ce sont des mercenaires ! Lui taper dessus, le menacer…ça ne marchera pas !

-Et alors tu va lui proposer un strip-tease ? Le nargua Neji

-Tachi, deux personnes sont mortes.

-Vas-y ! Finit par lâcher le leader.

-Yes ! Cria le blond, excité comme un enfant en se dirigeant vers la salle où le suspect attendait, suivit par Sasori, Itachi et tous ses lieutenants.

Naruto se jeta sur la porte, faisant une entrée fracassante, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Saaaalut ! Lança t-il joyeusement.

-Tu es qui toi, mon cadeau de bienvenue ?

-On peut voir les choses comme ça. Répondit le blond avec un sourire carnassier.

-Désolé mais les hommes ne m'intéressent pas !

-Ne précipitons pas les choses, commençons d'abord par discuter. Répondit le doré en s'installant en face de lui alors que les autres restaient légèrement en retrait.

-Matt. Répondit le suspect en essayant de lui tendre sa main menottée.

-Naruto ! Répondit le jeune homme en se mettant à son niveau pour serrer sa main.

-Je dois avouer que tu es plutôt mignon pour un mec, on dirait presque une fille. Sans vouloir te vexer bien entendu !

-J'apprécie vraiment ton savoir-vivre. Répondit le blond en jouant avec son pull. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir le temps de faire les choses dans les règles pour te rendre la pareille.

-Bah, je suis sûr que tu sais parfaitement comment te faire pardonner !

-A quoi il joue ? Cracha Neji

-Tu sais, j'adorerais pouvoir te présenter mes bébés aiguisés, histoire qu'on fasse joujou tous ensemble, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, et le patron ici est contre ce genre de méthodes. Expliqua Naruto en faisant une moue d'enfant contrarié.

-Je suis sûr que je pourrais te trouver d'autres jeux...

-Du coup comme je ne peux pas découvrir chaque parcelle de ton corps avec mes lames, tu ne m'amuses pas vraiment…Lâcha Naruto en soupirant.

-Tu m'en vois navré.

- Matt, tu ne voudrais pas me dire ce que tu sais sans qu'on ait à se faire de mal ?

Le suspect se contenta d'exploser de rire, alors que les lieutenants d'Itachi commençaient à perdre patience se demandant à quoi jouait le blond.

-Amara, arrêtons de jouer ! Intervint Sasori en lui tendant une arme à feu.

-Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir me résoudre à utiliser ce genre de méthodes archaïques ! Lâcha Naruto en soupirant déçu alors que Matt l'observait avec une lueur de peur et de surprise avant de paniquer totalement.

-A…Amara ? Hurla t-il. Blond…les yeux bleus…une fille…Balbutia t-il horrifié.

-Hey ça va ? Demanda Naruto avec le même sourire

-Je…je sais! Hurla t-il en essayant de faire reculer sa chaise pour s'éloigner de lui. Je sais qui tu es !

-Oh ! Hum…Tu penses que tu pourrais garder ça pour toi ?

-Ne m'approche pas ! Cria t-il. Ne le laissez pas me toucher ! Hurla t-il à Itachi et ses hommes.

-Matt ! Un peu de délicatesse quand même ! Je suis un grand sensible tu sais…

-Putain, je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez mais éloignez-le ! Je vous en prie ! Sanglota Matt sous les regards ahuris des autres.

-Vraiment pas drôle ! Gémit Naruto en rendant son arme au roux.

-Naru, on ne peut pas le…

-Sas', tu t'en occuperas plus tard ! Lança le doré en se vautrant dans le canapé. Pour l'instant laissons notre ami Matt nous confier ce qu'il a sur le cœur !

-On t'écoute ! Cracha Neji au suspect en le relevant vu qu'il avait basculé avec sa chaise en voulant s'éloigner du blond.

-C'est un contrat de dernière minute, cet après midi un homme nous a demandé de venir verser un produit qu'il nous a fourni dans les boissons de la soirée. En temps normal on aurait refusé mais ce mec nous a offert un million d'euros ! Vous imaginez, une telle somme pour un job si facile ?

-Qui est cet homme ? Demanda Itachi

-On a jamais vu son visage, il portait une sorte de masque et n'a pas dit un mot, c'est son employeur qui s'est adressé à nous par téléphone avec le haut-parleur !

-Tu crois qu'on va gober ça ?

-Je vous jure ! Il a payé cash, nous a livré le produit, a demandé à ce que l'un d'entre nous reste jusqu'à ce que les gens s'écroulent et c'est tout !

-Naru je crois que ta présence manque à Matt ! Lança Itachi.

-NON ! Putain, je vous jure que c'est tout ce que je sais ! Il a rien dit de plus ! Mais je peux appeler les autres, je peux me renseigner ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, je vous en prie ! Supplia Matt.

-Bon, Neji, Shino vous allez avec lui et essayez d'avoir le reste de son équipe, Kiba et Pain vous me trouvez la provenance de ce produit, Shika tu t'occupes de voir s'il n'y a pas des cas similaires ailleurs et Sasuke je te laisse continuer tes recherches sur un éventuel antidote !

Itachi quitta la salle en même temps que ses lieutenants, alors que Naruto faisait de grands signes à Matt.

-Bisous Matt ! A très vite !

_**"Le mal n'est jamais spectaculaire, il a toujours forme humaine, il partage notre lit et mange à notre table."**_

Les images tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Sasuke qui essayait de comprendre comment ce fameux Matt avait pu être si soudainement effrayé par Naruto. Mais il avait beau retourner les événements dans tous les sens, rien ne lui venait à l'idée, aucune solution, même pas un début de piste et une fois de plus il maudit le blond de l'intriguer autant. Il pensait qu'un bain lui ferait du bien mais il était encore plus tendu qu'auparavant et en plus il était agacé ! Il soupira longuement avant de se décider à se sécher et sortir de la salle de bain.

-Et bien, tu es vraiment super bien foutu ! Lui lança Naruto tranquillement installé dans sa baignoire.

Sasuke ne fit aucune remarque, il était habitué à ce qu'on le complimente et le reluque, seulement étrangement le fait que le blond le dévore des yeux sans aucune gêne lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues.

-Roh fais pas cette tête là ! Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te le dit !

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un, la prochaine fois je m'habillerai dans la salle de bain.

-Tu voudrais me priver de ce superbe spectacle ? Tu es vraiment encore plus cruel que je ne le pensais !

Naruto n'arrivait pas et n'avait aucune envie de détacher ses yeux du torse musclé du brun, hypnotisé par les gouttelettes d'eau qui ruisselait le long de ses muscles saillants, mémorisant chaque petit détail de cette peau laiteuse qu'il trouvait étrangement encore plus attirante que celle qu'il caressait depuis des années.

De tous les Uchiwa, Sasuke était celui qui avait les épaules les plus larges, c'était pourtant le plus jeune, remarqua le blond sans quitter des yeux le corps du brun qui était à présent en caleçon, exhibant son fessier musclé au regard avide du doré dont l'entrejambe s'éveillait peu à peu.

-Sasuke, tu es vraiment trop bandant !

Le brun faillit se prendre la porte de son armoire en pleine face, surpris par la franchise du blond. Pour la première fois un compliment lui faisait plaisir, en tant normal il serait retourné dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements illico, alors que là il s'était habillé devant Naruto, en prenant tout son temps, frissonnant sous son regard insistant.

C'est rougissant et étrangement détendu qu'il enfila un vieux jeans large et un tee-shirt alors que le blond avait décidé de se re-concentrer sur les dossiers qu'il avait entre les mains pour calmer sa soudaine excitation.

Machinalement il regarda son téléphone avec l'espoir d'avoir un message de son homme, un signe qui prouverait qu'il souffrait autant que lui, qu'il ressentait le manque avec la même force et la même douleur, malheureusement ce dernier semblait l'avoir oublié.

_« J'ai dit s'il te plait ne me quitte plus jamais parce que quand tu n'es pas là il me manque un morceau de moi-même et je n'ai nulle part où aller où je ne sois pas en morceaux »_

Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, le brun se demandant pourquoi il se comportait différemment avec Naruto et pourquoi le fait de lui plaire lui avait fait autant d'effet alors que le blond se torturait pour savoir ce que son amant faisait, imaginant des scénarios plus ou moins saugrenus dans lesquels il finissait toujours par le tromper.

Pain mit fin au silence en ouvrant brusquement la porte après avoir donné un bref coup, Sakura visiblement très intimidée l'accompagnait.

- Sasuke, ta copine ne se sent vraiment pas bien, alors je te l'ai amenée ! Lança t-il en poussant la jeune femme vers le lit avant de se diriger vers Naruto. Naru est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais à croquer dans ce pull ? Ca me donne envie de te manger tout cru !

Le blond se contenta de rire alors que Sasuke quittait la chambre sans un regard pour Sakura qui se décomposait de honte.

-Ce type est vraiment sans cœur ! S'exclama Pain. Je suis désolée Sakura mais je dois retourner en bas sinon Itachi va me tuer !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rester avec elle. Intervint le doré en sortant de sa baignoire.

-Chanceuse ! Lança Pain avant de disparaitre.

Sakura gênée, n'osait pas faire un mouvement, ni regarder le blond qui semblait attendri par la jeune femme.

-Moi c'est Naruto, mais tu peux m'appeler Naru !

-Sa…Sakura.

-Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir ?

Elle s'assit timidement, regardant ses pieds alors que Naruto s'installait à côté d'elle.

-Tu me trouves pathétique n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle

-De ?

-De m'accrocher à Sasuke !

-Tu es amoureuse, alors ce que pensent les autres n'a pas d'importance !

-Je sais bien que pour beaucoup je ne suis qu'une groupie de plus, parce que je ne le connais pas et qu'il ne m'accorde pas même un regard mais dès que je l'ai vu…Tu dois me trouver ridicule de croire au coup de foudre !

-Avant tu avais toujours été plutôt seule sur terre, tu avançais sans réel but, tu te contentais de faire ce qu'il y avait à faire, sagement sans vague… puis un jour, au détour d'un couloir tu as croisé son regard et tu t'es sentie aspiré par ce noir absolu…par ses yeux profonds…déroutants… et terriblement excitant. Ton cœur s'est mit à battre très vite, tu avais le sentiment qu'il allait sortir de ta poitrine tellement il cognait fort ! Tu avais chaud…très chaud…et pourtant tu frissonnais… Les mains moites…La tête qui tourne…l'estomac noué…la chair de poule…les vertiges…les nausées…la gorge sèche…Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, comme dans les films dont tu te moquais, comme dans les chansons d'amour qui te faisaient pleurer, comme dans les romans qui te faisaient rêver…Les papillons dans le ventre…la terre qui tourne un peu plus vite et plus rien d'autre que LUI…Sa bouche parfaite…ses lèvres fines, rosées, tentantes, attirantes…sa peau pâle, presque irréelle…son visage harmonieux, viril…ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit retombant avec grâce sur ses épaules…et puis…ses yeux, encore une fois…cette abysse dans laquelle tu te noies, retenant ton souffle, oubliant même de respirer. Ca n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde et pourtant tu as eu le sentiment de vivre une éternité perdue dans ce regard, et lorsqu'il a continué son chemin tu es restée un instant au même endroit avant de pouvoir reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de ton corps et réaliser ce qui venait de t'arriver. Tu as cru que ça allait passer, que tu allais l'oublier, seulement toute la journée tu n'as pensé qu'à Lui, toute ton attention était porté sur cet ange froid et fier qui avait embrasé tout ton être d'un simple regard et quand tu as compris c'était trop tard, il s'était insinué en toi, volant ton cœur, absorbant ton âme, aliénant ta raison, détruisant ton esprit, t'enchaînant à jamais à lui. Ca ne servait à rien de lutter ou nier, alors tu as accepté l'idée de l'aimer au delà de toute logique, de le suivre n'importe où quelque soit le risque et de supporter la douleur et la solitude que tes sentiments pour lui t'apportent. Tu n'es pas mieux qu'avant, tu es peut être même moins heureuse, seulement s'il n'était pas là plus rien n'aurait d'intérêt et la simple idée d'imaginer une vie sans lui, même très loin de toi te donne envie d'hurler.

Naruto s'était arrêté, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Sakura qui elle pleurait sans retenue le regardait, surprise de l'entendre expliquer mieux qu'elle ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de sa rencontre avec Sasuke. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que quelqu'un pourrait la comprendre aussi bien, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le blond avait vécu la même chose et que lui aussi souffrait d'un amour aussi puissant et destructeur.

-Tu…tu es amoureux d'un…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas Sasuke !

-J'avais vraiment le sentiment de revivre ce moment ! Souffla-t-elle

-Désolée, je me suis un peu laissé aller.

-Non, non pas du tout ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu te sois confié à moi.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Ils rirent un peu tous les deux, en essuyant leurs larmes avant de se regarder, soulagés d'avoir pu au moins ce soir, trouver quelqu'un qui comprenait leur peine.

-Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Sakura

-Oui, enfin du moins on l'était il y a encore quelques heures.

-Ouaw, tu as réussi à séduire un Uchiwa ? Je suis vraiment impressionnée !

-Je me suis surtout contenté de me laisser enchaîner ! Ricana le blond

-Tu penses que je n'y arriverai jamais ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as encore rien essayé !

-Tu as vu sa réaction quand je suis arrivée ?

-Je suis sûr que l'on peut améliorer vos rapports !

-Tu vas m'aider ? S'exclama la jeune femme toute excitée.

-Je ne peux pas abandonner une jolie fille en détresse !

-Oh merci ! Cria Sakura en se jetant dans les bras de Naruto, le faisant basculer sur le lit. Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

-Je suis ravi que tu ailles mieux, mais je ne pense pas que le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke soit qu'il nous trouve tous les deux vautrés sur son lit !

Sakura se releva immédiatement en vérifiant que personne ne les avait vus.

-Je devrais peut être redescendre…Tant que je suis ici il ne remontera pas.

-Et toi, où vas- tu dormir ?

-Quand je suis montée avec Pain, les autres libéraient tout le monde, donc je vais pouvoir rentrer dans mon dortoir.

-Tu veux que te je raccompagne ?

-C'est gentil mais j'ai des amis qui m'ont promis de m'attendre.

-Fais de beaux rêves alors.

Après lui avoir donné son numéro de téléphone et un rapide câlin, la jeune femme laissa Naruto retrouver sa baignoire et son portable toujours aussi vide de messages de son amant.

_**"Le chagrin est une sorte de chat sauvage, de couleur grise. Son cri est plutôt triste et lugubre. Il faut se mettre à plusieurs pour en venir à bout. Car, tout seul, on arrive mal à chasser le chagrin. "**_

Comme prévu, Sasuke retrouva le chemin de sa chambre dès le départ de Sakura avec le même air contrarié que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

Le brun s'allongea sans un mot sur son lit avec un livre alors que Naruto l'observait avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu reproches à Sakura ?

-Rien !

-Je veux dire pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de la connaitre un peu ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Histoire de voir si elle te plait !

-Inutile !

-Comment ça ?

-Les relations sont une perte de temps !

-Je trouve que pour un scientifique tu manques cruellement d'expérience dans ce domaine !

-Je!

-En temps normal c'est quoi ton genre de fille ? Demanda le blond en sortant de sa baignoire pour s'asseoir près du brun.

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille ?

-Hun.

-Un mec ?

-Hun

-Tu es vraiment asexué ? Hurla Naruto

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Ok, ok…Tu es attiré par les filles ou les mecs d'abord ?

-Hum…

-Non, tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir !

-…

-J'y crois pas !

-Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ma vie sentimentale soudainement ?

-Tu n'as pas le sentiment que ce n'est pas normal ? Que c'est presque contre nature ?

-Parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ?

- Tu n'as pas envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi ? Demanda Naruto en se rapprochant de Sasuke, arrêtant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Je…c'est…

-Bon tu vis avec des mâles en permanence, aucun n'a jamais réveillé tes hormones ?

Sasuke se contenta d'une moue dégoutée et d'un silence éloquent.

-Hum, ils ne sont pas vraiment mon genre non plus ! Reconnut le blond. Et les filles ? Apparemment tu en as pas mal qui te courent après depuis années, aucune ne t'a jamais fait réagir ?

-J'ai déjà failli en tuer certaines !

-Je te parle d'érection !

-J'avais saisi…

-Et donc ?

-Evidemment que j'en ai, seulement je n'ai pas le souvenir d'un mec ou d'une fille qui m'en ait provoqué une ! C'est surement arrivé mais ça ne m'a pas marqué. Répondit le brun qui brusquement semblait prendre conscience que le blond n'avait pas tort et que ses réactions ou plutôt son absence de réaction étaient étrange.

-C'est pas gagné ! Soupira Naruto de plus en plus persuadé que quelque chose se cachait derrière ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Et quand tu te branles ou que tu fantasmes ? Et les pornos ?

-Et bien je ne suis pas spécialement fan, mais les pornos hétéros me saoulent, je ne supporte pas les cris des actrices.

-Tu préfères donc les pornos gays ?

-Pas vraiment!

-Ne me dis pas qu'il aurait osé essayer ça sur toi ? Chuchota le blond, légèrement agacé.

-Pardon ?

- Tu ne fantasmes jamais ? C'est quand même dingue de se branler sans savoir si tu aimes les mecs ou les filles !

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé…

-Avoir une vie sexuelle solitaire c'est triste mais dans ton cas….Comment est-ce que tu fonctionnes ? D'un coup tu te retrouves en érection et tu secoues le poireau ?

-Hun.

-Sur ce plan vous êtes totalement différents ! Murmura Naruto

-Tu va arrêter de chuchoter dans ton coin?

-C'es rien, désolé…

-Tu sembles très inquiété par ma vie sexuelle. Pourquoi ?

-Il y a cinquante mecs ici, je suis sûr qu'il y en aura bien un qui te fera de l'effet ! Sinon tu es hétéro à cent pour cent !

-Pourquoi je devrais te laisser m'utiliser comme cobaye ?

-Inverser les rôles ça ne te ferait pas de mal ! Répondit le blond brutalement, d'un ton glacé en plantant son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

-Tu…Tu as promis à Sakura de me caser avec elle ?

-Non, je lui ai promis de l'aider à savoir si elle avait une chance, et puis je suis sûr que ton problème cache quelque chose !

-Et moi, j'y gagne quoi ?

-Evidement !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire face à la moue de Naruto, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait entrainer par le blond dans cette drôle d'histoire mais il se dit que c'était une expérience comme une autre.

-Je te propose de te faire découvrir ton orientation sexuelle et de t'apporter une vie sociale, sexuelle et amoureuse mais ça ne te suffit pas ?

-Je me porte très bien sans toutes ses choses. Répliqua Sasuke, un brin taquin.

Le doré pensa que Sakura allait lui devoir une reconnaissance éternelle et bien plus, il était à deux doigts d'envoyer le brun se faire voir mais le souvenir du sourire de la jeune femme et de sa propre histoire avec son amant le convainquirent de se faire violence. Sans oublier qu'il craignait que le souci de libido de Sasuke n'ait rien de naturel ! Il était sûr que le professeur y était pour quelque chose et ce dernier ne s'était peut être pas arrêté à la sexualité du jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tu as quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser ?

-Sinon tu aurais coupé court à la négociation bien plus tôt !

Sasuke fut une fois déstabilisé par la facilité de Naruto à lire en lui, il se reprit cependant bien vite.

-Je ne sais pas trop….

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot !

-Je veux pouvoir demander ce que je veux, quand je veux pendant la durée de ton expérience.

-De…Tout Uchiwa a en lui ce genre de pulsions dominatrices, c'est dans vos gènes !

-Alors ?

-Jamais tu ne pourras me faire quoique ce soit qui touche à la science ! Piqûres, tests, RIEN !

-Ca devrait aller…

-Et je me réserve le droit de refuser tout ce qui ne me plaira pas !

-Tu es dur en affaire, mais je te fais confiance.

-Bien alors on commence dès demain !

-Et qu'est ce que tu va dire à ta nouvelle amie, si je suis gay ?

-Une chose à la fois si tu veux bien ! En plus avec tous ces mecs en chaleur autour de toi, si tu étais gay tu aurais réagi avant je pense.

-On se rassure comme on peut ! Railla Sasuke

Le brun s'installa sous ses couettes alors que le blond retournait dans sa baignoire, chacun se demandant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

Pourquoi Naruto s'investissait autant dans la vie sentimentale et sexuelle d'un homme qu'il allait bientôt tuer ? Si le professeur avait vraiment utilisé Sasuke comme cobaye, ça ne le regardait pas et ne changeait rien à sa situation, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Sasuke se sentait autant à l'aise avec le doré et pourquoi se laissait-il entraîner avec le sourire dans cette aventure saugrenue ?

Aucun n'avait la réponse, ils se contentèrent donc de se plonger dans leurs univers respectifs, le brun dans un livre et le blond dans son dossier, baladeur aux oreilles et sucette à la bouche.

_"On se demande parfois si la vie a un sens.____Et puis, l'on rencontre des êtres qui donnent un sens à la vie."_

Il était plus de quatre heure du matin et aucun des deux ne semblait avoir le moindre signe de fatigue, Sasuke faisait semblant de lire son livre, pensant même de temps en temps à tourner les pages pour entretenir l'illusion, alors qu'en réalité il cherchait à comprendre ce que le blond avait éveillé en lui en quelques heures. Il l'énervait, l'agaçait, le provoquait, le faisait rire, le fascinait et ne cessait de le surprendre et même s'il venait d'arriver il avait le sentiment de le connaitre depuis longtemps, au point de passer ce drôle de marché avec lui.

Pourquoi le doré avait un tel pouvoir sur lui ?

Naruto quand à lui était assailli par diverses pensées, il essayait de comprendre ce que Sasuke provoquait en lui, ce qui l'avait poussé à se rapprocher autant du brun, oubliant même qu'il le méprisait et le détestait.

Etait-ce seulement parce qu'il ressemblait à son homme ?

Et ses pensées déviaient alors vers son amant, vers tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, vers tous leurs bons moments qui lui revenaient violement en pleine face pour lui crier qu'il était seul, loin de lui et que ce dernier ne semblait même pas s'en soucier.

Sa voix…sa présence…son corps…sa chaleur…sa force…sa douceur…sa violence…sa tendresse…son charisme…ses caresses…ses murmures…ses gémissements…Tout lui manquait ! Il avait besoin de lui, de tout son être et l'absence se faisait de plus en plus vive et douloureuse.

Et pour finir de l'achever, sous ses yeux, défilaient les nombreux membres de sa famille, exécutés comme des bêtes, parce que des gens avaient décidé de lancer un contrat sur leur vie, prêts à tout pour les exterminer de la surface de la terre.

Il n'avait plus d'amant ni de frère pour le consoler et le rassurer, il était seul et machinalement il se tourna vers Sasuke qui était à la page 322 depuis plus d'une heure.

-A quoi je pense ? Murmura Naruto avant qu'Itachi n'entre dans la chambre

-Naru ?

-Tachi ?

-Je voulais savoir si un petit corps à corps te tentait ?

-Excellente idée, j'ai besoin de me défouler !

-Il est plus de quatre heures de matin, tu ne devrais pas plutôt dormir ? Intervint Sasuke

-Je ne dors presque jamais ! Répondit Naruto avant de disparaitre dans le couloir en compagnie d'Itachi.

-Même pour faire du sport il emporte ses sucettes ! Maugréa Sasuke en balançant son livre.

Depuis environ une heure, Itachi et Naruto enchainaient sans relâche les coups sur le ring et Sasori discrètement installé dans un coin pensait à l'argent qu'il pourrait se faire en vendant les photos de ses deux apollons torses nus et en sueur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour boire et le brun en profita pour laisser glisser son regard sur le corps délicat mais parfaitement dessiné du plus jeune, qui se contenta de lui sourire, ramassant au passage d'un geste vif de la langue une goutte d'eau qui lui échappait, échauffant un peu plus l'ainé.

-Tachi, tu sais bien que c'est fictif !

-Je peux t'assurer que mon entrejambe gonflée est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel !

-Parce que je suis fait pour ça !

-Naru, personne n'a touché à ton physique, il est ce qu'il est, sans aucune aide extérieure et tu es bandant !

-En parlant de ça…Naruto détourna la tête. Tu devrais t'occuper de ton frère.

-J'ai tout essayé mais il est asexué !

-Il ne sait pas s'il est attiré par les femmes ou les hommes et personne n'a jamais déclenché de désir chez lui alors…

-Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna le brun

-Il me l'a dit. Répondit si simplement Naruto qu'Itachi faillit s'étrangler avec son eau.

-Tu veux dire que mon frère a parlé et qu'en plus il t'a fait des confidences sur sa vie sexuelle ?

-Oui…

-Tu devrais vraiment sortir un guide sur « Comment séduire les Uchiwa » !

-Tachi…à une époque le professeur faisait des recherches sur le besoin, le manque et la volonté…

-Oui je me souviens, il répétait sans cesse que chaque serrure avait une clef ou un truc du genre !

-Exactement ! A cette époque il cherchait quel aliment ferats craquer un individu qu'il avait privé de l'envie de manger, pareil pour la soif, ou ce qui déclencherait ses larmes, sa colère, sa peur, sa joie…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

-Il a aussi essayé pour la libido, seulement ça ne marchait pas, le cobaye se laissait aller à la moindre stimulation sexuelle.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait essayé ça sur mon frère ?

- Il a déduit de ses échecs qu'il fallait tester ça sur quelqu'un prédisposé à ce genre d'expérience.

-Et Sasuke était toujours en retrait du monde….J'y crois pas, cet enfoiré a trafiqué son propre fils !

-Ton père à toujours été très porté sur le sexe…

-Un véritable obsédé tu veux dire, plus souvent guidé par sa bite que par son cerveau !

- Sasuke n'a jamais vraiment essayé d'avoir une vie sexuelle, mais ça fait partie de nos besoins primitifs, je pense donc que très vite la « serrure » de ton père, pour reprendre ses termes, va sauter d'elle-même ! Je crois que dans ce domaine là, il est impossible de n'avoir qu'une seule bonne « clé », alors ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Qu'est ce qui devrait m'inquiéter alors ?

-Il a peut être…essayé d'autre choses sur ton frère ou sur toi.

-Comment savoir ce que ce dégénéré à fait ? Cria Itachi, alors que Naruto le prenait dans ses bras pour le calmer et le rassurer.

-Calme toi Tachi, quoique ce soit, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas dangereux, le professeur tient à vous…Je vais trouver ce qu'il a fait, je te le promets.

-Je te fais confiance. Répondit le brun alors que le blond s'écartait de lui. Tu commences enfin à comprendre que mon frère n'est pas comme notre géniteur ?

-Ne te méprends pas, j'ai toujours comme projet de le tuer !

Itachi regarda Naruto avec affection alors que celui-ci avait le visage fermé et les traits durs.

_« Les Uchiwa, les tiens, je les tuerai tous, mais toi Itachi pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, je t'épargnerai. »_

-Je sais que tu ne le feras pas !

-C'est dangereux de confier la vie de son frère à l'humanité d'un monstre ! Railla le blond

Le brun soutint le regard de Naruto, avec la même tendresse dans les yeux, surprenant son vis-à-vis, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse confiance.

_« Tachi, n'aie pas peur, ça va aller, quoiqu'il arrive je te protégerai toujours ! Toujours ! »_

-Un ange reste un ange. Répondit simplement Itachi en faisait comprendre au plus jeune qu'il était prêt pour un nouveau round.

_**« La **__**sincérité**__** est une **__**ouverture**__** de **__**cœur**__**. On la **__**trouve**__** en **__**fort**____**peu**__** de **__**gens**__**, et celle que l'on **__**voit**__** d'**__**ordinaire**__** n'est qu'une **__**fine**____**dissimulation**__** pour **__**attirer**__** la **__**confiance**__** des **__**autres**__**. »**_

Les coups de Naruto étaient de plus en plus difficiles à encaisser, Itachi savait que le blond se retenait et s'il ne connaissait pas la nature de la force de ce dernier il aurait facilement pu se vexer.

Il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer et prit le dernier uppercut du blond en plein estomac et s'effondra au sol.

-Tachi ! Hurla Naruto en se précipitant sur lui. Ca va ? Je suis désolé, j'étais pourtant au minimum !

-Tu sais que ma fierté pourrait en prendre un coup ?

-Hein ? Non mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'était un coup puissant et…

-Ne t'en fais pas Naru, mon orgueil et moi allons bien ! Le rassura Itachi en souriant. Mais j'apprécie de t'avoir ainsi contre moi !

-Idiot ! Bafouilla le blond en se relevant pour attraper la main du brun et l'aider à se remettre debout.

-La ressemblance entre Lui et Sasuke te trouble ? Demanda sérieusement Itachi.

-C'est…j'avoue que c'est assez déroutant…Souffla Naruto

-Tu veux changer de chambre ?

-Pour aller où ?

-On trouvera un moyen…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas violer ton frère !

-Imbécile ! Lâcha l'ainé dans un sourire. Et est ce que c'est parce que je ne lui ressemble pas que je ne t'attire pas ? Reprit-il plus sérieux.

-Tachi tu es un idiot ! Premièrement, tu lui ressembles forcement un peu vu la similitude des gènes de votre famille, deuxièmement tu es très sexy et le désir que j'ai pour toi n'est plus à prouver !

-Seulement ?

-Mais, est-ce que c'est une sorte de compétition familiale ? S'exclama le blond un peu agacé d'être considéré comme un objet.

-Naru, je…

Ils furent interrompu par l'entrée des lieutenants d'Itachi, il était en effet six heures trente du matin, l'heure de l'entraînement matinal de Pain, Neji, Kiba, Shika, Shino et Sasuke avec leur leader.

-Neji ferme les yeux et essuie ta bave ! Lança Kiba au jeune homme dont les yeux dévoraient les torses d'Itachi et du blond. Sérieux, ma mère m'a dit _« Tu verras dans un dortoir uniquement masculin tu n'auras pas d'histoire de rivalités, ni d'histoires de cul ! »_ Elle n'avait pas prévu que la moitié des mecs seraient gay ou bi !

-A t'entendre on est de la mauvaise herbe en prolifération ! Commenta Pain.

Naruto préféra remettre son tee-shirt, encore un peu agacé par les propos d'Itachi, alors que ce dernier observait un peu surpris son frère qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le blond depuis qu'il était entré.

-Alors p'tit frère, tu me montres ce que tu as dans le ventre ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de monter sur le ring, alors que le doré lui laissait la place sans même un regard.

-Maintenant que tu t'es échauffé, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? Demanda Sasori à Naruto

-Je suis prêt ! Répondit le blond en suivant le roux vers un coin du gymnase, ignorant les regards des autres hommes qui emplissaient peu à peu le lieu.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire notre entrainement habituel. Remarqua le roux.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu sais, tout le monde se pose beaucoup de questions depuis que Matt s'est mis à crier comme si tu étais le diable.

-En parlant de lui…

-Il n'a pas parlé de toi, mais maintenant qu'il a aidé à entrer en contact avec les siens on devrait s'en débarrasser.

-Je le ferai.

-Tu n'as pas à te rabaisser à ça.

-Je dois lui parler.

-Pour savoir…Je comprends.

-Comment je vais me défouler si on ne peut rien faire ? Gémit Naruto

-Ce n'est pas qu'on ne peut pas, mais je pense qu'ils découvriront tous assez tôt que tu n'es pas une « fillette », pas besoin de précipiter les choses !

-NARU ! Hurla Itachi toujours en plein combat avec son frère. Il y a un dojo vide à côté, la porte ferme à clé !

-Cet Uchiwa-là, il est parfait ! Lança Sasori en suivant le blond qui se dirigeait déjà vers la pièce d'à côté, avec un sourire rayonnant, heureux de pouvoir se dépenser.

-Tachi tu es le meilleur !

Itachi se concentra à nouveau son attention sur son frère dont les coups semblaient être de plus en plus violents.

-Et bien p'tit frère tu es plutôt en forme !

-Toi aussi !

-Tu parles même ! S'exclama l'ainé ! Je te trouve vraiment changé.

Sasuke ne dit rien, se contentant de cogner un peu plus fort son frère.

-Serait-ce l'effet de la jolie demoiselle que j'ai vu hier soir ? Continua Itachi.

Bien que le cadet ne réponde pas, le leader savait qu'il était contrarié et ça suffit à lui donner envie de continuer.

-Quoique, ça fait un moment qu'elle te court après, jamais encore tu n'avais réagi ainsi !

-On se bat ou on papote ? Grogna Sasuke

-Comprends moi, en quelques heures tu as vraiment changé, alors je m'inquiète ! Tu parles, tu participes à une enquête, tu viens t'entrainer avec nous et tu n'essayes pas de virer ton nouveau colocataire alors que ce dernier te déteste !

Itachi trop heureux d'embêter son frère n'eut même pas le temps de remarquer qu'il l'avait trop énervé, Sasuke lui donna un violent crochet gauche dans la mâchoire qui le mit KO.

Le plus jeune regarda son frère essuyer son sang avec un petit air supérieur alors que ce dernier encore sonné n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

-Tu radotes et tu t'écroules au moindre choc…tu te fais vraiment vieux ! Railla le cadet avant de quitter le ring.

-Et toi tu ne t'énerves jamais…Murmura Itachi en grimaçant de douleur sans quitter son frère des yeux.

_**« La **__**présence**__** des **__**autres**__** est **__**créatrice**__** de **__**violence**__**. **__**Car**__** les **__**autres**__** sont au **__**moins**____**deux**__** : l'un **__**devient**____**rival**__**, l'autre l'**__**objet**__** de la **__**rivalité**__** .»**_

L'ambiance du petit déjeuner était légèrement tendue à la table du leader et ses lieutenants, Pain en voulait à Kiba de ses remarques qu'il jugeait homophobes, Shino ne comprenait pas que l'on ne se concentre pas uniquement sur l'affaire en cours qui avait coûté la vie à deux adolescents, Neji ne comprenait pas la relation qu'il y avait entre son chef et le nouvel arrivé et Sasuke et son frère se jetaient des regards assassins.

-Je me demande ce que Naru et l'autre rouquin font dans ce dojo depuis deux heures ! Intervint Pain

-Ils ont fermé la porte à clé quand même ! Ajouta Kiba

-Je ne préfère pas savoir ce que vos cerveaux pervers sont en train d'imaginer ! Commenta Shika en soupirant.

-Ce que je voudrais surtout savoir c'est pourquoi ce Matt est aussi traumatisé par sa rencontre avec Naruto. Expliqua Shino

-On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir le diable ! Continua Pain

-Pourtant au début ça se passait bien.

-Et bien je ne savais pas que j'étais le centre de vos conversations ! Lança Naruto en s'installant près d'Itachi avec Sasori.

-Bien défoulé ? Voulut savoir le leader.

-Pas trop mal !

-Tu n'apprécies pas ta retraite anticipée ?

-Mon dernier contrat remonte à hier, alors la retraite…

-Contrat ? S'étonna Neji. Elle fait quoi la fillette au juste ?

-Hey Tachi, tu sucres toujours ton café ? S'exclama Naru

-J'ai gardé l'habitude.

-Il l'a toujours sucré. Intervint Neji

-Nan, quand je l'ai rencontré il le buvait sans sucre !

-Vous vous êtes connus comment ? Demanda Sasuke

-On a bossé ensemble. Expliqua le leader.

-Bossé ? S'exclama Pain

-On faisait une bonne équipe d'ailleurs ! Ajouta Itachi. Tu te souviens de l'affaire « Pélisz » ? Demanda t-il au blond.

-Comment l'oublier ? Grogna Naruto

-Tu étais très mignon en fille !

-En fille ?

-Oui, Pain, en fille ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré le spectacle ! Naru avec des couettes et une jolie jupe d'écolière.

-Tachi, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Si ça l'est ! Comment s'appelait cet adolescent qui avait eu le béguin pour toi ?

-Jules. Souffla le blond

-Il t'a tellement harcelé qu'à la fin tu lui as mis la main sous ta jupe en lui gueulant que tu étais un mec !

-Le pauvre ! S'exclama Kiba

-Le pire c'est que le lendemain il t'a sauté dessus en criant qu'il s'en foutait que tu sois un mec !

-Il a failli tout faire foirer ! Grogna Naruto en mordant dans sa tartine.

-Tu es sans cœur, Naru, tu étais quand même son premier amour !

-Et toi Tachi, tu as bien éconduit cette pauvre Madame Kim ?

-Madame Kim ? S'interrogea Neji

-Une prof d'histoire qui avait totalement craqué pour Tachi !

-Ne me rappelle pas cet horrible souvenir ! Gémit Itachi

-C'est toi qui a commencé !

-Promis, j'arrête ! En plus tu as juré d'emporter ce secret dans la tombe !

-Oui mais vu que la mort ne veut pas de moi…

-En tout cas tu es la première personne proche d'Itachi que l'on rencontre. Expliqua Pain

-Il n'y aurait pas un truc entre vous ? Ajouta Kiba, faisant s'étrangler Neji avec son verre de jus d'orange.

-Il y a bien plus qu'un truc ! Lança le leader tout sourire avec un petit regard pour son frère.

Ce dernier allait intervenir quand un jeune homme arriva en courant vers son chef.

-Monsieur, vous devez voir ça ! Lança le nouvel arrivé en allumant la télé sur un flash d'information spéciale.

_« Pour le moment nous n'avons aucune information sur les causes des dix sept explosions qui ont ravagé la capitale, ne faisant étonnamment aucune victime, la police n'a fait aucune déclaration et même si personne n'a revendiqué ces actes, les scènes de crimes sont toutes signées par un étrange dessin dont les enquêteurs n'ont pour l'instant pas décodé le sens. En effet, le ou les responsables de ces attaques, ont laissé sur chaque zone détruite d'immenses papillons. »_

Naruto qui comme le reste de la table s'était levé pour se rapprocher de la télé, lâcha son verre de jus de fruit, attirant l'attention de tout le monde vers lui, alors qu'il échangeait avec Itachi un regard surprit.

-Ce n'est pas forcément ça ! Lança le leader

Le blond ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées, alors que les lieutenants d'Itachi se demandaient ce que les deux hommes savaient à propos de ses attentats.

-Naru, ca va ? Demanda le chef inquiet alors que Naruto surprit une fois de plus tout le monde en explosant de rire.

-Je suis désolé Tachi, vraiment désolé, mais ces actes là, je ne peux que m'en réjouir.


	4. Chapter 3 Ange inquiet

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre: L'Ange**

**Genre: Romance/Surnatural.**

**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, le reste est une surprise.**

**Raiting: Entre M et Ma..**

**Résumé:_"__Trahi par ceux qu'il avait protégé et servi, l'enfant décima son peuple en guise de vengeance, et parti seul sur les routes, échappant à ses ennemis et punissant ceux qui d'après lui, ne méritaient pas de vivre."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Note1 : Désolée du retard mais bon je n'ai pas rien foutu pendant ce temps ! Tout en écrivant ce chapitre j'ai aussi écrit la première partie de mon nouvel OS qui ne devait pas être écrit avant la fin de l'autre mais qui a voulu sortir de force de mon esprit !<strong>

**Note2 : C'est un chapitre court mais je pense qu'il fallait qu'il s'arrête là.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Ange inquiet**

_**"Peut-être le bonheur n'est-il qu'un contraste, mais il y a une foule de petits bonheurs qui suffisent pour parfumer la vie."**_

Naruto n'arrivait plus à se retenir, il riait à gorge déployée, les deux mains sur son ventre alors que le reste de la salle le regardait comme s'il était fou, seuls Sasori et Itachi semblaient comprendre la raison de cette euphorie et le leader eut un petit sourire tendre, ne sachant pas s'il devait se réjouir pour le blond ou se sentir malheureux.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? S'emporta Kiba. Il y a un malade qui a posé des bombes partout en ville et toi tu te marres ?

Le doré essayait de se calmer mais il semblait que toute la frustration et les doutes qu'il avait accumulés se déversaient en fou rire et qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

- Il aurait pu y avoir des morts ! S'exclama Neji en se rapprochant de lui  
>- Bien…bien sûr que non ! Répondit-il en reprenant son souffle. Il n'aurait jamais blessé quelqu'un !<br>- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Kiba  
>- Tu sais qui a fait ça ? Voulut savoir Neji<br>- C'est vraiment du beau boulot…  
>- On parle d'un terroriste ! Intervint Kiba<br>- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !  
>- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? Demanda Itachi<br>- Tu connais aussi le coupable ? S'exclama Neji  
>- Évidemment que c'est lui…Souffla Naruto le regard perdu dans le vide<br>- Putain Itachi tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Hurla Kiba  
>- Il l'a fait…il l'a vraiment fait…Murmura le blond dont les larmes coulaient<br>- Il pleure ?  
>- Tu…tu as vu Sas' ?<p>

Naruto fondit en larmes subitement, provoquant une nouvelle fois la surprise des hommes d'Itachi, Sasori s'approcha rapidement de son maitre et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu as vu ça, c'est bien lui, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Oui, j'ai vu. Répondit le roux en lui caressant les cheveux<br>- Et il n'a tué personne ! S'exclama le doré avec une voix d'enfant  
>- Un exploit…Souffla Sasori<br>- Il n'a pas oublié…  
>- Il y en a qui téléphonent et puis il y a…lui…Continua le roux.<br>- Non mais ce type est totalement dérangé ! Cria Kiba  
>- Ou alors c'est vraiment une fille et il a ses règles ! Ajouta Pain<br>- Itachi tu nous dois une explication ! Intervint Neji  
>- Dans mon bureau ! Répondit-il en faisant signe à ses lieutenants de le suivre.<p>

Le leader ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire à ses hommes, tous le dévisageaient, attendant qu'il leur explique tout alors que lui-même était perdu face aux derniers événements.  
>Il se massa les tempes en soupirant, fermant un instant les yeux pour fuir leurs regards, surtout celui de son frère qui pour la première fois reflétait un réel intérêt qui ne faisait qu'agacer son ainé.<p>

- Alors ? Commença Kiba. Qui a posé ces bombes et comment se fait-il que ce dégénéré et toi le connaissiez ?  
>- D'où vient la fillette ? Pourquoi il passe du rire aux larmes en parlant d'un terroriste ? Continua Neji<br>- Que va-t-on faire pour arrêter le coupable ? Quand commence-t-on l'enquête ? Ajouta Shino  
>- Oh les mecs du calme ! Intervint Shikamaru<p>

Itachi s'assit dans son fauteuil avant de se décider à prendre la parole, reprenant son ton calme mais ferme de leader.

- Tout d'abord rien ne vous permet d'insinuer que Naru connaisse le coupable.  
>- Mais il a…<br>- Silence !  
>- Par…don.<br>- Le fait que ces incidents aient affecté d'une quelconque manière Naruto ne nous regarde en rien, cela relève de sa vie personnelle  
>- Il a dit le connaitre ! Intervint Neji<br>- Tu as vu dans quel état il était ? Tu penses être capable de comprendre ce dont il parlait ? Demanda Itachi, d'une manière plus agressive que la normale  
>- Non…tu as raison.<br>- Des attentats peuvent être traumatisants pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude. Continua Shikamaru. Chacun réagit à sa manière et ce n'est pas à nous de juger la façon dont il a exprimé ses émotions.  
>- Tu n'as donc aucune piste ? Demanda Shino<br>- Pour le moment cette affaire ne nous regarde pas !  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Il n'y a eu aucune victime !  
>- Peut être, seulement…<br>- Dois-je te rappeler que deux adolescents sont décédés et qu'une dizaine est entre la vie et la mort ?  
>- Non, ce n'est pas la peine…<br>- Bien, alors discussion close, il est temps de se remettre au boulot ! Trancha Itachi.

Ses lieutenants se dirigèrent sans un mot et plutôt contrariés vers la sortie du bureau.

- On ne fera pas toujours semblant de te croire ! Lâcha Shino en partant  
>- Tu devras bien nous dire qui est cette fillette et pourquoi tu lui as demandé de venir ! Ajouta Neji avant de fermer la porte.<p>

Itachi soupira en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, repensant au regard de son frère et à son soudain changement d'attitude. Cela avait beau être discret, c'était pour lui plus que flagrant.

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne chose de ne rien leur dire ? Demanda Shikamaru  
>- Ce que ce type a fait relève du personnel, il n'y aucune raison que je perde mon temps sur cette affaire.<br>- Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée de tout révéler aux autres et de profiter de cette affaire pour le coincer ? Comme tu le dis, ça n'avait pas d'optique professionnelle alors il a pu faire des erreurs.  
>- Il ne fait jamais d'erreur ! Gronda Itachi<br>- Ils se posent des questions, beaucoup de questions.  
>- Je sais…<br>- Tu n'es pas obligé de révéler l'identité de Naruto mais au moins les éclairer un peu.  
>- Ils comprendront bien assez vite par eux-mêmes qui il est et ce dont il est capable.<br>- Tu n'as vraiment pas peur qu'il tue ton frère avant de se barrer ?  
>- Il ne ferait jamais ça !<br>- Sasuke est pourtant sur sa liste…  
>- Son nom s'efface peu à peu, bientôt il n'y sera plus.<br>- Et le reste de ta famille ?  
>- Il les décimera tous, jusqu'au dernier !<br>- Il me fait peur. Avoua Shikamaru avant de quitter le bureau à son tour, laissant son leader songeur.

Lui aussi avait peur mais pour de toutes autres raisons.

**_"Si j'étais la pluie, reliant le ciel et la terre qui ne se rencontreront jamais...Pourrais-je relier deux cœurs entre eux ?"_**

**_**XxxxxX**_**

Naruto se prélassait dans son bain le sourire aux lèvres, chantonnant comme une adolescente face à son premier amour.  
>Il ne l'avait pas oublié !<p>

Il ferma les yeux pour visualiser son amant, redessinant le moindre détail de son corps si parfait à ses yeux.  
>Il revoyait chaque grain de beauté, chaque cicatrice qu'il avait l'habitude de caresser, chacune de ses courbes, chaque reflet qui se dessinait sur sa peau de porcelaine à la lumière de la lune ou au lever du soleil.<p>

_« Si tu me quittes, je ferai en sorte que le monde entier sache que tu dois me revenir, je retournerai toute la planète, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu es à moi. »_

Il sourit en repensant au baiser fougueux que lui avait donné son amant après ça et à la nuit de passion qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.  
>L'absence se fit ressentir une fois de plus, et très vite son sourire laissa place à une moue douloureuse.<p>

Est-ce qu'il supporterait plus longtemps de rester loin de lui ?

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il l'avait quitté et il était déjà totalement en manque, son esprit était hanté par son amant, son cœur lui faisait mal et son corps semblait l'appeler au point de le rendre malade.

_« Tu ne pourras jamais vivre sans moi, je ferais en sorte que jamais tu ne le puisses. »_

Il se sentait un peu perdu, ne sachant pas s'il devait vraiment accorder autant d'importance au geste de son aimé.

Peut être s'était-il réjoui trop vite ?

Mais dès qu'il repensa aux images de ce matin, son cœur s'accéléra et il frissonna de bonheur, souriant à nouveau comme une jeune fille en fleur.  
>Perdu dans ses pensés amoureuses il ne prit pas la peine de se sécher, nouant rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches pour sortir de la salle de bains.<br>Il ne remarqua pas non plus les regards de Pain, Sasuke et Neji qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler à la vue de son corps qu'ils jugeaient parfait.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Gronda Sasori qui venait d'apparaître à la porte. Ne te balade pas à moitié nu en public !  
>- Si, si surtout continue ! S'excita Pain. Tu peux même faire tomber la serviette !<p>

Naruto ne répondit pas et ne leur jeta même pas un regard, il enfila un tee-shirt bleu marine et un caleçon avant d'accéder au souhait de Pain pour mettre son jeans blanc.

- Vous êtes venus me questionner ? Finit-il par demander  
>- Tu n'es pas net, et on ne te fait pas confiance ! Répondit Neji qui avait repris ses esprits<br>- Et ?  
>- Moi je te fais confiance Naru chéri ! Intervint Pain. Mais les autres se posent des questions…Tu passes du rire aux larmes devant des attentats, tu sembles connaitre le responsable mais Itachi nous jure que non, Matt parle de toi comme du diable et puis…<br>- Oui ?  
>- Sans vouloir te vexer on se demande ce que tu peux bien apporter à notre équipe. Je veux dire tous les hommes ici sont des bêtes en combat et tu…<br>- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? Que je mette KO tous vos hommes ? Vous voulez me tester ?  
>- Amara tu n'as pas à les convaincre de quoi que ce soit ! S'ils ne veulent pas de nous on s'en va ! De toute façon rester ici n'est qu'une perte de temps !<br>- Tu as peut être raison…Souffla Naruto l'air ailleurs, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.  
>- Hey, ne nous ignore pas comme ça ! S'énerva Neji<br>- Quoiqu'il en soit, avant de partir nous avons un problème à régler. Déclara le roux en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux.  
>- J'y vais Sas' !<p>

Le doré s'était précipité dans les escaliers et Neji qui avait voulu l'intercepter fut bloqué contre le mur par Sasori.

- Écoute moi bien gamin, Naru traverse une période difficile, il n'a absolument pas besoin de cloportes dans ton genre alors si tu tiens à la vie, fous lui la paix !  
>- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Cracha Neji<br>- Ce n'est pas de moi que tu devrais avoir peur. Répondit calmement le roux en le lâchant.  
>- J'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce que toi et ta copine vous nous cachez ! Lança rageusement le brun avant de quitter la chambre, suivi par un Pain confus.<br>- Je…je vais essayer de le calmer !

Il ne restait plus que Sasuke qui n'avait pas dit un mot et Sasori qui l'observait avec le même air indéchiffrable.

- C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles…Chuchota le roux  
>- Hun ?<br>- Tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as donc rien à reprocher à Naru ?  
>- Toutes ces choses ne m'intéressent pas !<br>- Tss…Réponse typique d'un Uchiwa ! Railla Sasori avant de laisser le brun seul.

Sasuke avait effectivement menti, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait autant intrigué et intéressé que Naruto et jamais il n'avait été aussi frustré de ne pas comprendre une situation.  
>Il était persuadé que le blond connaissait l'auteur des attentats, cependant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se réjouissait autant de ses crimes et pourquoi son grand frère cautionnait ce genre de chose.<br>Qui était cet homme pour Naruto ? Pourquoi avait-il évité de faire des victimes ? Un attentat sans aucun mort, ça ne pouvait pas être le fruit du hasard mais ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

_**"Le monde est un livre dont chaque pas nous ouvre une page »**_

_****XxxxxX****_

Plus bas, dans la chambre où était emprisonné Matt, Naruto venait de faire son entrée discrètement, provoquant la panique du captif.

- Tu…tu es venu pour…  
>- On se calme…Respire…Je veux juste savoir comment est-ce-que tu me connais. Demanda le blond en s'installant en face du jeune homme.<br>- Il y a 3 ans, au Palace, à Manhattan…  
>- Oh…un 3 décembre…beaucoup de neige…un sénateur dans la suite présidentielle…aux alentours de 15h30…Sourit Naruto. Quel merveilleux souvenir !<p>

Matt tressaillit en se souvenant de cet après-midi où il avait rencontré le diable en personne. À l'époque il faisait partie d'un groupe de mercenaires sans grande ambition et peu connu et ce jour là ils avaient le sentiment d'avoir décroché le contrat de leur vie, l'un des bras droit du baron de la drogue de Manhattan voulait vendre au sénateur Ewing des informations sur son patron en échange d'une forte somme d'argent et ne pouvant amener ses hommes avec lui, il les avait choisis pour assurer sa sécurité lors de cette rencontre au Palace.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, son patron discutait avec le sénateur autour d'un verre de bourbon, lui et ses collègues étaient derrière lui, armés et sûrs d'eux et puis en quelques secondes tout avait basculé, une silhouette était sortie de nulle part et les avait maitrisés en un instant, elle se déplaçait si vite qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire et rien vu venir.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant et jusqu'à hier il avait cru que c'était une fillette…Il s'était retrouvé ligoté et attaché avec ses camarades et les hommes du sénateur qui, lui, avait été allongé et attaché sur le billard par Naruto qui s'installait près de lui, en sortant de son sac des dizaines d'armes blanches différentes.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda difficilement Ewing  
>- Je ne suis personne…mais mon client tient à ce que vous sachiez qui il est. Murmura doucement l'enfant à l'oreille de sa victime.<br>- Qui ?  
>- Adams…<p>

Le sénateur hoqueta à l'entente de ce nom, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait et ce que cet homme lui reprochait.

- Qu'es…qu'est ce qu'il t'a promis ?  
>- Le client paye, c'est tout.<br>- Je te donnerai le double !

Naruto explosa de rire, en sortant un énorme vibromasseur de son sac sous les yeux exorbités d'Ewing.

- Sénateur…qu'importe l'argent que vous avez détourné, je reste hors de vos moyens…Et puis je vais toujours au bout de mes contrats.

L'enfant retourna l'homme qui se débattait d'une main, avant de lui enfoncer d'un coup sec et violent le jouet sexuel dans l'anus, lui arrachant un cri d'effroi.

- C'est douloureux, n'est ce pas ? Demanda le blond le sourire aux lèvres. Mon client pense que ça l'a été beaucoup plus pour sa fille…Qu'en pensez- vous ?

Matt se souvenait parfaitement de l'horreur de la scène et de ce qui avait suivi, pendant des heures Naruto avait fait vivre les pires tortures au sénateur, le réanimant à chaque fois qu'il s'évanouissait sous la douleur, faisant des gros plans pour son client, chantonnant le sourire aux lèvres…

Ce n'était qu'un enfant en apparence, mais lui savait que derrière cette image angélique se cachait le diable en personne et il avait prié pour ne jamais recroiser sa route seulement aujourd'hui il se retrouvait de nouveau face à lui.

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas reconnu tout de suite ? Demanda Naruto nullement ému par l'effroi présent dans la voix de Matt pendant son récit.  
>- J'ai toujours cru que tu étais une fille…j'ai entendu parler de toi après sur le net et dans certains milieux…Mais quand ce type t'a appelé « Amara » comme ce jour-là alors j'ai su que c'était toi.<br>- Tu es plutôt futé Matt !  
>- Pourquoi…tu ne nous as pas tués ce jour là ?<br>- Le client voulait la torture et la mort du sénateur, j'exécute le contrat à la lettre. Expliqua le blond comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Naruto se leva tranquillement sous le regard inquiet de Matt qui savait parfaitement ce que le doré était venu faire ici.

- Tu vas me tuer n'est ce pas ?  
>- Évidemment.<br>- Mais…tu…tu te fous des infos que je peux te donner ?  
>- Quelles infos ?<br>- J'en ai parlé à l'autre cinglé ! S'exclama le brun  
>- Qui ?<br>- Le mec aux cheveux longs !  
>- Neji ?<br>- Oui ! Je lui ai dit qu'il devait te parler d'un contrat qui pourrait t'intéresser !  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que ça me concernerait ? Tu cherches à rester en vie, c'est compréhensible mais inutile.<br>- Un éventail !  
>- Quoi ?<br>- L'organisation que l'on prend pour un mythe avec l'éventail, je sais qu'elle existe !  
>- Matt, tu m'agaces…<br>- Je suis sûr que tu bosses pour elle, j'ai fait mes recherches !  
>- Je t'aime bien, alors je te laisse le choix, balle dans la tête, gorge tranchée ou nuque brisée ? Demanda Naruto sans prêter attentions aux propos du captif.<br>- Ton boss, ils veulent le tuer ! Hurla le brun qui se retrouva en une seconde soulevé du sol et plaqué contre le mur par un blond enragé.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Mon patron…il a…pitié je peux plus respirer…  
>- PARLE !<br>- On nous …a proposé…de participer au contrat lancé sur la tête de ton patron.  
>- Comment pourrait-on connaître mon patron ? Demanda le blond les dents serrées.<br>- Des gens puissants…ils en ont après des gens appelés les GA…je ne sais pas ce que c'est…  
>- Tu connais ces types ? Cracha Naruto<br>- Je ne les ai jamais vus mais je peux chercher…  
>- Et pour mon patron, tu sais qui il est ?<br>- Non…le contrat consiste à le découvrir.  
>- Le nom de l'organisation ?<br>- On ne sait rien, en dehors de l'éventail, je te jure !  
>- Alors certains sont beaucoup plus au courant que toi !<br>- Mais je peux t'aider, je l'ai dit à ce Neji !

Naruto décolla Matt du mur pour l'attraper par son tee-shirt et le tirer violemment jusqu'au foyer, bousculant au passage les gens chargés de garder l'entrée de la chambre du prisonnier.

Il entra brusquement dans le bureau d'Itachi qui était en plein débriefing avec ses lieutenants et balança le prisonnier qui tomba à genoux au milieu de la pièce.

- PARLE ! Hurla-t-il  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta le leader.<p>

Sans que personne n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, le blond en furie s'était retrouvé en face du brun.

- Tu as des informations que tu gardes pour toi !  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Lui ! Cria-t-il en pointant du doigt Neji. Matt lui a donné des informations sur les contrats et tu ne m'as rien dit !  
>- Mais je n'étais pas au courant…Qu'est ce que tu as omis de me dire ? Demanda-t-il à son lieutenant.<br>- Mais rien ! Il m'a juste parlé de G machin, d'une organisation secrète et d'un soi-disant patron de la fillette, des délires qu'il a inventés !  
>- Espèce d'idiot ! Hurla Itachi. Quand un prisonnier te donne des informations tu te dois de nous en parler !<br>- Mais…  
>- C'est compris ?<br>- Oui…chef.

Naruto releva Matt qui était resté tremblant au sol et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir, et je te conseille de bien me regarder pendant ton petit discours, parce que si tu divulgues quelque chose que je veux garder secret…  
>- J'…j'ai compris !<br>- Bien. Répondit le blond en l'asseyant à la table des lieutenants.  
>- On t'écoute. Déclara Itachi en se rasseyant à son tour.<br>- Il…il y a environ un mois, mon patron a…reçu une proposition de contrat…Commença Matt  
>- Pour ? Voulut savoir Kiba<br>- On devait éliminer un groupe d'individus, jugés in…Il regarda un instant le blond avant de reprendre. Jugés indésirables…

Il ferma les yeux un instant, prêt à subir la colère du doré pour ce qu'il venait de dire mais rien ne vint, Naruto se contenta de serrer les poings.

- Quels individus ? Demanda Shino  
>- Les clients appellent ça des GA, mais on ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire.<br>- Des GA ?

Itachi jeta furieusement devant le captif les dossiers des victimes de l'affaire sur laquelle lui et ses hommes travaillaient et qui était aussi à l'origine de la présence du blond ici.

- C'est toi et tes copains qui avez fait ça ?  
>- Non…<br>- C'est vous qui êtes derrière ce massacre ? Hurla le leader  
>- NON ! Écoutez…On n'avait aucune information ou presque pour trouver ces GA alors mon patron a décidé que s'il fallait qu'on passe du temps pour trouver nos cibles, il vaudrait mieux directement s'attaquer aux plus gros cachets.<br>- Plus gros ? Le questionna Neji  
>- Pour chaque exécution, le somme promise est de cinq millions sauf pour deux cas plus…importants...<br>- Cinq millions ? S'exclama Pain. Mais c'est énorme !  
>- Celui qui arrivera à avoir le boss aura le droit à vingt millions…<br>- Putain !  
>- Espèces d'enfoirés ! Cracha Naruto en secouant Matt. Qu'est ce qu'ils savent sur lui ? Hurla-t-il sous les yeux ébahis des lieutenants.<br>- Je…C'est…  
>- PARLE !<br>- On ne sait rien de lui, à part qu'il dirige l'Akatsuki…  
>- L'Aka est mythe ! S'exclama Neji<br>- Vous ne savez rien ? Tu te fous de moi ? S'énerva Naruto  
>- Non ! Je te l'ai dit, ces mecs ne nous donnent aucune information sur les cibles, c'est à nous de les trouver !<br>- Ils savent peut-être déjà où il est…Souffla le doré en lâchant Matt. Il faut que j'y aille ! Ajouta-t-il en se levant  
>- Naru…Intervint Itachi<br>- Il…Il faut que j'aille le protéger. Continua le blond qui semblait paniqué  
>- Mais Naruto tu ne vas pas juste rentrer comme ça ?<br>- Si…  
>- C'est de la folie, on ne sait pas même pas ce qui t'attend là bas !<br>- Lui !  
>- Putain, c'est un grand garçon, il peut prendre soin de lui tout seul ! Pense un peu à toi ! S'emporta le leader<br>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est mon rôle d'être là pour lui !  
>- Mais de qui est-ce-que vous parlez ? Intervint Kiba<br>- Pas du soi-disant chef de cette organisation fantôme quand même ? Continua Neji  
>- Je…je dois y aller Tachi !<br>- Et ton enquête ? Demanda le plus âgé. Ta promesse ?  
>- Il passe avant…Souffla Naruto en baissant la tête<br>- Et Deidara ? Tu ne veux pas savoir qui l'a tué ?

Naruto serra les poings mais il continua de se diriger vers la sortie du bureau, jusqu'à ce que Sasori lui attrape doucement le poignet.

- Naru…Tu penses vraiment que le Boss est un homme qu'on peut si facilement tuer ?  
>- Non, mais…<br>- Le meilleur moyen de le protéger lui et tous les autres c'est d'éliminer les menaces non ?  
>- Mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et que je ne sois pas là pour empêcher le pire ?<br>- Ça n'arrivera pas ! On va faire disparaitre tous ceux qui nous veulent du mal et tu pourras le retrouver.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Je te connais parfaitement Naru…Si tu ne tiens pas la promesse faite à Dei tu t'en voudras toute ta vie ! Répondit le roux en lâchant le poignet du blond pour attraper sa main.  
>- Tachi, tu es vraiment prêt à m'aider ?<br>- Évidemment !  
>- Même si tu rêves de l'arrêter ?<br>- Oui…L'arrêter et le voir mort sont deux choses différentes.  
>- S'il lui arrive quelque chose parce que tu ne t'es pas donné à fond, je ne te le pardonnerai pas !<br>- Je sais…  
>- Attendez, vous voulez dire que l'Akatsuki existe vraiment ? Voulut savoir Pain<br>- Ça me parait plutôt évident. Répondit Neji  
>- Et là on était en train de parler de son chef ?<br>- Apparemment…  
>- Mais depuis quand on s'inquiète pour le dirigeant d'une organisation criminelle ? S'exclama Kiba<br>- On ne s'inquiète pas…Il s'inquiète ! Répondit Neji en pointant du doigt le blond  
>- Mais pourquoi ?<br>- Quand tu parles de rentrer…Tu veux dire à L'Aka ? Demanda Sasuke sous les yeux ébahis des autres qui se demandaient ce qui était le plus dingue, la question du brun ou le fait que celui-ci ait ouvert la bouche et montré de l'intérêt à quelque chose.  
>- Et si c'était le cas ? Répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire en se tournant vers eux.<br>- Tu ne peux pas faire partie de l'organisation, c'est impossible ! S'exclama Kiba  
>- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea le blond<br>- C'est organisation d'assassins !  
>- Et alors ? Continua le doré<br>- Putain, Itachi dit quelque chose…L'implora presque Kiba  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ? Répondit-t-il, surprenant une nouvelle fois ses lieutenants qui prenaient ça comme une réponse positive à leur question.<br>- Mais qu'est ce que la fillette peut bien faire à l'Aka ?  
>- Oh…le café, les photocopies….ce genre de choses ! Railla Naruto<br>- Si c'est vrai alors tu es un criminel !  
>- Neji ! Le bouscula Pain<br>- Je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité et je ne comprends pas que ça ne choque personne ! Continua le brun. Itachi, je croyais que ce genre d'organisation était nos ennemis ?  
>- Elles le sont.<br>- Alors pourquoi on a un de leurs larbins chez nous ?  
>- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries…Souffla Naruto en se rasseyant prêt de Matt. Comment est-ce-que ses types vous contactent, les petites annonces du net ?<br>- O…oui.  
>- Offre d'emplois ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Ce n'est pas en nous ignorant que…Commença Neji<br>- Ça suffit ! On est sur une affaire alors les règlements de comptes et les états d'âme, ce sera pour plus tard ! Le coupa fermement Itachi.

Son lieutenant se tut en foudroyant du regard le blond qui l'ignorait royalement, trop absorbé par ses pensées.

- Il faut que je sache qui sont ces mecs…  
>- Haku ? Le questionna Sasori<br>- Pourquoi pas ! Répondit Naruto. Toi Matt tu va te connecter et éplucher toutes les offres d'emploi  
>- Bi…bien sûr !<br>- Je vais surveiller ce qu'il fait. Déclara Kiba  
>- Oh et Matt…si tu ne veux pas finir comme le sénateur, je te conseille d'éviter de me décevoir. Compris ? Ajouta le doré<br>- Compris !  
>- Pain et Neji vous allez faire un tour sur toutes les scènes de crimes, Shino est déjà en train de s'occuper des dossiers de la police, Ordonna leur chef<p>

Ils se levèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke intervienne.

- Qui est la seconde personne ?  
>- Hein ? S'exclama Pain<br>- Il a dit que c'était cinq millions sauf pour deux cas plus importants, il y a le chef de l'Aka mais qui est le second ?  
>- Ah mais oui, j'avais complètement oublié ! Cria presque Kiba<p>

Naruto sourit, non surpris qu'une fois de plus ce soit le brun qui pose les questions les plus délicates alors que Matt, cherchait timidement à croiser son regard pour savoir s'il pouvait oui ou non répondre à cette question.

- Alors ? Insista Sasuke  
>- C'est…en fait…<p>

Voyant que le blond ne l'empêchait pas de parler et que les autres s'impatientaient, le captif choisit de répondre.

- Cinquante !  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Cinquante millions pour L'Ange !

Kiba explosa de rire alors que les autres le regardaient soit perplexes soit confus voire carrément étonné.

- Non mais encore pour l'Aka je veux bien mais là c'est abusé !  
>- L'Ange ? Pourquoi pas le Père Noël ou Merlin l'enchanteur ? Railla Neji<br>- Elle n'a rien d'un mythe ! Intervint Pain. C'est une excellente tueuse, super cotée sur le marché !  
>- Ne dis pas de conneries, tout ça ce sont des inventions de pauvre type accro au net !<br>- Et pourquoi on engagerait des assassins pour l'éliminer si elle n'existait pas ?  
>- C'est vrai que les commanditaires n'ont pas l'air d'être du genre à plaisanter…Réfléchit Kiba<br>- Et toi, tu sais qui est cet Ange ? Demanda Sasuke à Matt qui se décomposait.  
>- Je…en fait…c'est…Pour moi…ce n'est qu'un mythe ! Lâcha t-il angoissé<br>- Ah tu vois ! S'exclama Neji  
>- Moi je dis le contraire ! Continua Pain<p>

Naruto sourit avant de dire à Kiba qu'il lui confiait Matt, en lançant un regard appuyé à ce dernier pour bien lui signifier qu'il avait tout intérêt à se taire puis il sortit du bureau sans prêter attention aux appels de Neji qui disait ne pas en avoir fini avec lui. Sasuke se leva sans un mot, songeur et sortit à son tour sous le regard de son ainé qui s'inquiétait de ce soudain intérêt de son frère pour tout ce qui touchait au blond.

**"Je voudrais tant pouvoir être quelqu'un qui peut ouvrir tout grand les portes de son cœur sans craindre d'être submergé par ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur."**

****XxxxxX****

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre pour observer Naruto de dos qui semblait se battre avec l'emballage d'une sucette.

- Tu es inquiet ? Demanda-t-il spontanément  
>- Pour ? Demanda le blond en se retournant, surpris que le brun lui manifeste de l'intérêt<br>- Ton…patron…

Le blond se contenta de sourire, mais Sasuke voyait bien qu'il n'était pas en forme.

- Tu es un employé modèle, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un paniquer autant pour son employeur.  
>- Sasuke, ne tourne pas autour du pot !<br>- Qu'est ce que tu fais à l'Aka ? Demanda l'autre plus directement.  
>- Tu le sais…Répondit le blond en jouant avec sa sucette<br>- Je ne te vois pas en train de faire le café.  
>- Ce n'est pas ça que je parle et tu le sais bien…<br>- Tu veux dire que tu es un assassin ?  
>- Je te l'ai dit, tu connais la réponse.<br>- On a un marché, tu dois répondre à mes questions ! S'impatienta le brun  
>- Assassin, criminel, nettoyeur, tueur, exécuteur, exterminateur…c'est comme tu préfères !<br>- Je ne te crois pas !  
>- Je ne peux rien faire pour ça.<p>

Pour essayer d'y déceler la vérité, Sasuke plongea son regard perçant dans celui du blond qui s'était approché mais encore une fois, les émotions semblaient se bousculer à une vitesse folle dans le bleu de ses yeux, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse n'en saisir ne serait ce qu'une, à part peut être de la souffrance…Soudain la douleur de Naruto sembla le fouetter en pleine face, comme s'il la remarquait pour la première fois et il s'entendit grommeler des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prononcer.

- Au lieu de déprimer, dis-moi plutôt si je suis gay !

Naruto délaissa un instant sa sucette, extrêmement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il regarda le brun dont les joues avaient rosi et se surpris à sourire.

- Sasuke…Tu essayes de me changer les idées ?  
>- Pas du tout ! S'écria-t-il. Je…je veux juste…<br>- Tu veux pouvoir enfin faire plein de choses perverses en duo !  
>- N'im…n'importe quoi !<p>

Devant sa mine gêné le doré ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il laissa exploser son fou rire alors que Sasuke le foudroyait du regard.

- Tu…tu es vraiment…trop mignon ! Haleta difficilement le blond

Le brun le regarda cette fois ci surpris, décontenancé une fois de plus par sa franchise.

Mignon ? On lui avait déjà dit qu'il était beau, sexy, séduisant, attirant mais mignon…

Est-ce que ce n'était pas les enfants ou les animaux que l'on décrivait ainsi ?

- Bon, bon j'arrête de rire ! Promit Naruto  
>- Hun.<br>- Après le sport vous prenez bien votre douche tous ensemble ?  
>- Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun étonné de ce soudain changement de sujet<br>- Tu les as tous vu à poil, aucun ne t'a fait de l'effet ?  
>- Heu…je<br>- Oh ! Tu rougis ! Il y en a bien eu au moins un !  
>- N…non !<br>- Pas la peine de mentir, je le vois dans tes yeux !  
>- N'importe quoi !<br>- Qui ? Qui ?  
>- PERSONNE !<br>- Rah Sasuke, sérieux, si tu ne fais pas un effort on ne va jamais y arriver !  
>- Je…ne sais pas ….vraiment qui….Balbutia le brun<br>- Je vais dire que je te crois, vu que de toute manière je ne tirerai rien de plus de toi.  
>- Hun<br>- Mais bon si un mec t'a fait de l'effet il faut creuser de ce côté-là…Qu'est ce que tu dirais de voir si Neji te fait de l'effet ?  
>- Neji ?<br>- Il n'attend que ça !  
>- Il est fou de mon frère !<br>- Oui, ça merci j'avais remarqué, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir envie de toi!  
>- Il passe son temps à me chercher !<br>- Oui ce qui veut dire dans son langage « j'ai envie de te bouffer tout cru » !  
>- Impossible !<br>- Fais-moi confiance, je suis doué pour ce genre de chose.  
>- Je veux dire qu'il est impossible que j'essaye quoi que ce soit avec Neji !<br>- Pourquoi ? Il est plutôt bien foutu et assez sexy…  
>- Il te plaît ?<br>- Assez oui…  
>- Bon qu'est ce que je dois faire ?<br>- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de lui ?  
>- C'est juste un test. Marmonna le brun<br>- Tu as peur que je couche avec Neji ?  
>- Hein ? Pourquoi est ce que ça me concernerait ?<br>- Vu ta réaction ça te pose un problème…  
>- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu couches bien avec qui tu veux ! Cria le brun avant de s'assoir le visage fermé sur son lit<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, j'y toucherai pas à Neji…  
>- Je m'en fo…<br>- Ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! Continua le blond plus pour lui-même.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?<br>- Je suppose que tu ne te sens pas capable de faire des avances à Neji ?  
>- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !<br>- Je veux juste dire que je ne mélange pas le travail et le plaisir !  
>- Hun…<br>- Alors pour Neji ?  
>- Hors de question que je drague ce type !<br>- Ben suffira de te laisser faire alors !  
>-Pardon ?<br>- Tu lui donnes juste un peu envie de te sauter dessus et tu attends, comme ça tu n'as pas à faire le premier pas !  
>- Me…sauter dessus ?<p>

Sasuke n'arrivait vraiment pas à imaginer la scène, il lui semblait impossible qu'il se passe quoique ce soit avec lui, mais Naruto semblait décidé.

- Comment je suis censé lui donner envie ?  
>- Ça va être plus difficile que prévu….Souffla le blond<br>- C'est bon laisse tomber !

Le doré n'écouta pas le brun, il le tira par le bras pour le forcer à se lever, puis il commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

- Je…Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
>- On va sortir les vieux classiques ! De toute façon il te bouffe tellement des yeux qu'il ne lui faudra pas grand-chose pour craquer !<br>- Donc c'est pour ça que tu me déshabilles ?  
>- Je t'enlève juste ta chemise ! Répondit le blond en la faisant glisser au sol.<br>- Dans le but de ?  
>- De…<br>- OH ! Hurla le brun en repoussant le doré qui avait essayé d'ouvrir son jeans  
>- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?<br>- C'est à moi de te poser la question !  
>- Fais-le toi-même si tu as peur que je te viole ! Ricana Naruto<br>- Pourquoi je devrais enlever mon pantalon ?  
>- Pas l'enlever, juste l'ouvrir.<br>- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça ! Soupira le brun en s'exécutant

Naruto ne l'écoutait pas, et avant que Sasuke ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui jeta une tasse de café dessus.

- Tu es malade !  
>- Il est froid !<br>- Ce n'est pas la question !  
>- Ça ne sera pas suffisant ! S'exclama le blond en lui lançant une seconde tasse.<br>- Arrête ! Cria Sasuke en lui attrapant le poignet  
>- Alors là c'est parfait ! Énervé, torse nu et dégoulinant de café tu es un vrai fantasme ambulant !<p>

Le brun le regarda un instant, déconcerté une fois de plus par son naturel et troublé de voir que l'entendre le complimenter lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

- Lâche-moi avant que je te saute dessus…  
>- Idiot !<br>- Bon maintenant tu fonces dans la chambre de Neji ! Déclara le blond en le poussant vers la sortie  
>- Comme ça ?<br>- Évidemment ! Demande-lui si tu peux utiliser sa douche !  
>- C'est ça ton plan ? S'indigna-t-il presque. Pourquoi je n'utiliserais pas la mienne ?<br>- Parce que ton idiot de colocataire monopolise la salle de bain et que c'est une urgence !  
>- Tu as pris une douche il y a moins d'une heure…<br>- Et bien j'y retourne, rien de plus normal pour une fillette ! Allez fonce ! Lança-t-il en le poussant à l'extérieur.  
>- M…<br>- Et essaye de ne pas te faire violer dans les couloirs ! Ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte.

Naruto s'appuya un instant contre la porte le sourire aux lèvres avant de soupirer bruyamment.

Et si Neji venait le voir ?

- Ah, je devrais au moins aller me mouiller pour être un bon alibi !

**« Une ****vraie**** rencontre****, une ****rencontre**** décisive****, c'est quelque ****chose**** qui ****ressemble**** au ****destin****. »**

****XxxxxX****

Naruto eut juste le temps de se déshabiller et d'ouvrir l'eau de la douche avant que Sasuke n'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain visiblement énervé.

- Hey !  
>- Dé…désolé !<br>- Ah c'est toi…Souffla le blond rassuré. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et Neji ?  
>- Hun<br>- Sasuke si me voir nu te trouble à ce point, tourne-toi pour me répondre ! Plaisanta le blond  
>- Ne dis pas de bêtises…Grommela le brun<br>- Bon, viens te laver alors et raconte moi tout.  
>- Tu veux que je vienne sous la douche avec toi ?<br>- Tu te laves tous les matins avec une cinquantaine de mecs mais tu as peur que je te viole ?  
>- Habituellement, je ne participe pas à l'entraînement du matin. Répondit le brun d'un air qu'il voulait détaché en retirant son pantalon et son caleçon.<br>- Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors ?  
>- Je…Besoin de me défouler ! Lâcha-t-il en entrant dans la douche<br>- Ok…Répondit Naruto en lui passant le jet d'eau pour ouvrir son shampoing. Et avec Neji ?

Sasuke grommela quelque chose en se mouillant les cheveux pendant que Naruto shampouinait les siens.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'a pas craqué ?  
>- Ce connard m'a plaqué contre un mur en me mettant la main aux fesses !<br>- Et ?  
>- J'ai fait ce que me dictait mon corps…<br>- Raconte ! S'impatienta le doré  
>- Je lui ai tordu le bras, foutu mon poing dans la gueule et balancé sous l'eau froide. Expliqua calmement le brun en nettoyant le café de son torse.<br>- Tu as….

Une fois la surprise passée, Naruto explosa de rire, la scène que Sasuke venait de lui décrire semblait plus que comique et il regrettait de ne pas y avoir assisté.

- Donc…tu n'es pas gay ! Lâcha-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
>- Ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit un homme mais que ce soit Neji !<br>- Oui mais de là à être dégouté…  
>- C'est ce qu'il m'inspire !<br>- Sasuke tu ne peux pas avoir une seule clé alors si tu veux exploser ton cadenas il faut que tu te lâches !  
>- Je peux savoir ce que tu racontes ?<br>- Ah…laisse tomber, je me suis un peu laissé aller !  
>- Explique- moi ! Exigea le brun en le retenant par le poigner pour l'empêcher de lui tourner le dos.<br>- Mais rien !  
>- Écoute avant que tu débarques je ne me prenais pas la tête avec ce problème, d'ailleurs je n'étais même pas conscient d'avoir un problème !<br>- Je voulais juste dire qu'il n'y pas qu'une seule personne capable de résoudre ce souci et qu'il faut que tu te laisses plus aller !  
>- Oh, donc tu essayes de dire que je suis coincé ? S'énerva le brun<br>- Oui !

Agacé, Sasuke plaqua brutalement Naruto contre la paroi de la douche, surprenant ce dernier par l'intensité de son regard.

- Il va falloir que je te prouve le contraire ?

Le blond ne répondit rien, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réellement une question, ni de ce que le brun avait l'intention de faire pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me rouler une pelle ? Plaisanta-t-il  
>- Et si je le faisais ?<br>- Je te foutrais mon poing dans la gueule. Continua le doré avec le même sourire  
>- Je prends le risque ! Répondit le brun en s'avançant pour combler le peu de distance qui le séparait des lèvres du blond.<p>

Leurs cœurs battaient anormalement vite, Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà envoyé le brun valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et Sasuke se demandait pourquoi il avait un tel désir d'embrasser le blond, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ça ne lui était même jamais arrivé.

Alors qu'il allait assouvir son si violent désir, il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de Sasori dans la chambre.

- Naru !

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son ami, Naruto repoussa le brun et s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour ouvrir le jet d'eau froide sur leurs têtes, les faisant sursauter au passage.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il au roux qui s'était arrêté surpris sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain laissée ouverte.  
>- Heu… Sasori bégaya un peu avant de se reprendre. On a un problème.<br>- Sas' ! S'impatienta le blond  
>- Kisame et ses hommes sont là !<br>- MERDE !

Naruto à peine rincé se précipita hors de la douche pour se sécher grossièrement avant de se précipiter vers son armoire tandis que Sasuke un peu perdu faisait de même, pressé de savoir qui était ce Kisame.


	5. Chapter 4 Ange en famille

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: L'Ange

Genre: Romance/Surnatural.

Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

Pairing: SasuNaru, le reste est une surprise.

Raiting: Entre M et Ma..

Résumé:_"__Trahi par ceux qu'il avait protégés et servis, l'enfant décima son peuple en guise de vengeance, et partie seul sur les routes, échappant à ses ennemis et punissant ceux qui d'après lui, ne méritaient pas de vivre."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note 1 : Encore une fois je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos messages qui me font très plaisir voir même pour certains rire ! J'ai bien pris note que certaines veulent un ItaNaru, d'autre un SasoNaru (je n'en ai jamais vu d'ailleurs, même si ça doit bien exister non ?) et pour une en particulier un ItaNaruNeji…quand à ma Mimi elle se demande carrément « Pourquoi pas les trois ? XD » Je pense que vous avez remarqué que Naru n'est pour le moment pas très enclin à tromper son amant donc nous verront pas la suite s'il fait joujou avec quelques hommes avant de succomber à Sasuke ! ^^ Mais d'autres avis sur la question sont les bienvenus !<em>**

**_Note 2 : J'ai utilisé dans ce chapitre le POV mais comme je ne trouve pas ça naturel de préciser le moment où il arrive j'ai utilisé comme dans mes autres fictions « L'italique » j'espère que ça restera clair et ne posera pas de souci de lecture !_**

**_Note 3 : Merci Shana pour ton boulot de correction !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Ange en famille**

**XxxxxX**

_**« C'est une **__**perfection**__** de n'**__**aspirer **__**point**__** à **__**être**__** parfait**__**. »**_

_« L'être humain en général a tendance à négliger certains mots doux et compliments.  
>Les femmes souvent prennent mal le fait que leurs hommes les trouvent seulement jolies ou mignonnes, préférant des termes tels que magnifique, superbe ou sublime.<br>On ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais mignon, charmant ou même beau, on a pour habitude de dire de moi que je suis parfait…. Tout simplement parfait…_

_Vous m'enviez n'est ce pas ? __Vous avez tord._

_J'ai été créé pour faire rêver et bander, mon physique ne connaît, d'après mes créateurs, aucun défaut parce que c'est ainsi qu'ils l'ont voulu._

_Il a été décidé que mes cheveux seraient longs, je peux les couper tant que je le souhaite, le lendemain ils tomberont à nouveau sur mes épaules à l'exacte même longueur que la veille.  
>Ils ne s'emmêlent jamais, restent toujours incroyablement doux et brillant, le chlore, le soleil, et toutes ces choses qui agissent sur la beauté et la santé du cuir chevelu n'ont aucun effet sur le mien, rien ne l'affecte jamais.<em>

_Mon poids aussi est sous contrôle, je peux descendre jusqu'à cinq kilos en dessous de la barre fixée mais quoique je fasse je ne prendrai jamais un gramme de plus, le rêve de toutes les femmes il parait…_

_Il a aussi été décidé que la taille idéale pour moi était d'un mètre soixante quinze pas plus, ce qui fait que même si je suis en pleine croissance je ne prendrai pas un centimètre de plus._

_Je n'ai aucun poil, qu'importe l'endroit du corps, je suis totalement imberbe, je n'aurais jamais de moustache ou de barbe et mes sourcils sont aussi impeccables que si je sortais de chez l'esthéticienne._

_Lorsque j'ai eu onze ans, ma voix d'enfant est devenue plus adulte mais elle n'a jamais muée, lorsqu'ils on jugé qu'elle était « parfaite » ils ont tout simplement supprimé ce processus naturel._

_L'acné, les points noirs, les grains de beauté, les boutons de fièvres et tout ce qui peut altérer même temporairement une peau sont des choses inconnues pour moi, je ne connais aucune imperfection et même mes cicatrices disparaissent sans laisser de trace._

_Je sens toujours bon, ai toujours la peau douce et belle, une voix mélodieuse et chaude, un rire léger, un air fragile et une silhouette gracieuse. Je ressemble à une fille, à un ange, et pourtant je suis pour certain le diable en personne. _

_J'ai été créé ainsi, selon les fantasmes et les normes de celui qui pense être mon maitre, et le résultat s'apparente à ce que beaucoup nomment la perfection._

_De quoi est ce que je me plains ? __N'est-ce pas la question qui vous brûle les lèvres ?_

_Peut être ne suis-je qu'un sale gamin capricieux…_

_Seulement c'est plus fort que moi, j'aimerai qu'au moins une fois on me traite autrement qu'une machine, qu'une belle voiture à la mécanique et au design parfait. J'aimerai qu'une fois seulement l'homme que j'aime me trouve charmant, mignon ou même moche s'il veut, qu'importe tant qu'il me regarde autrement que tous les autres, autrement qu'une incroyable et fascinante création._

_Contrairement aux apparences, personne n'aime la perfection, elle subjugue et attire autant qu'elle fait fuir._

_Pensez-vous que vous tomberiez amoureux d'un être décrété parfait ?_

_Non… la réponse est non…_

_La plupart des gens me regardent de loin, bien trop effrayés de ne pas être à la hauteur, ou que ma simple présence accentue leur défauts et leurs complexes, d'autres veulent me séduire avec la même idée en tête que lorsqu'ils cherchent à s'offrir une voiture de sport hors de prix: seulement pour m'exhiber et gonfler leur égo. Parce que tous me placent au même niveau qu'un objet et qu'au final une chose, aussi luxueuse soit-elle n'a pas besoin d'amour._

_Je n'ai ni passé ni futur et mon existence même n'a aucun sens. __Je ne suis rien ni personne… Je ne suis qu'un mot… Parfait. »_

_**XxxxxX**_

_**« Ce qui **__**constitue**__** l'**__**essence**__** d'**__**être**__** un **__**être**__** humain**__**, c'est de ne pas **__**rechercher**__** la **__**perfection**__**. »**_

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de se sécher ni d'enfiler de sous vêtement, il mit directement le dernier jeans qu'il lui restait et n'ayant plus de tee-shirt il en emprunta un à Sasuke et se précipita encore mouillé dans les escaliers suivi par Sasori et le brun qui s'était habillé aussi rapidement que lui, curieux de comprendre sa soudaine agitation.

Dans le foyer, l'ambiance était électrique, Itachi dont les lieutenants étaient tous debout tenant en joug les nouveaux arrivants, faisait face à un homme aussi stupéfiant qu'effrayant.

Il devait faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt quinze pour cent-dix kilos de muscles, son visage rude et massif entouré d'une chevelure bleue épaisse, était marqué par trois coupures sur chaque joues, semblables aux branchies d'un poisson, soulignant ainsi ses yeux d'un gris presque blanc.  
>Il était accompagné de quatre hommes portant quelques sacs et plusieurs caisses en métal et qui affichaient le même air dédaigneux et ennuyé que celui qui semblait être leur chef.<p>

Ce fut Itachi qui brisa le silence, d'une voix dure et décidée.

- Je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener Kisame !  
>- Ne te mêle pas de nos affaires Itachi.<br>- Sinon ?  
>- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'en couterait.<br>- C'est une menace ?  
>- Ce ne sont pas mes hommes qui ont leurs armes braqués sur les tiens. Répondit calmement Kisame. Quoique ce n'est pas comme si nous risquions quoique ce soit ! Raillait-il ce qui fit ricaner ses hommes.<br>- Vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de nous ! Hurla Kiba  
>- On aurait aucun mal à vous faire exploser la cervelle, alors surveillez votre langage ! Ajouta Neji contrarié.<br>- Vous entendez ça messieurs ? Demanda Kisame à ses hommes. N'êtes-vous pas morts de peur ?  
>- Oh le requin, est-ce que tu va fermer ta grande gueule ? Intervint Naruto qui venait d'entrer avec le roux et le brun.<br>- Toujours aussi poli gamin !  
>- Tu connais ce mec ? Demanda Pain au doré<p>

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules en se dirigeant vers Itachi et ses hommes, Sasuke qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, remarqua tout de suite les regards haineux que lui lançaient les hommes de Kisame depuis son entrée.

- Vous comptez essayer de me ramener à quatre ? Demanda le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Pourquoi viendrions-nous interrompre ta mission ? Répondit le requin<br>- Ma… mission ?  
>- Voyons Naru… Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais être déclaré comme déserteur ?<br>- N'est-ce pas ce que je suis ?  
>- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es en ce moment même à la recherche des responsables du contrat lancé sur nos têtes.<br>- Attendez, vos têtes ? C'est vous les « GA truc» ? Questionna Kiba  
>- Durée ? Demanda Naruto sans prêter attention à sa question<br>- Aussi longtemps que nécessaire.  
>- Moyen ?<br>- Illimité.  
>- Classification ?<br>- Il a pensé que tu voudrais surement t'amuser avec les coupables, il te laisse donc décider des méthodes à employer.  
>- Dis lui que j'apprécie !<br>- Il en sera ravi…  
>- Donc vous n'êtes pas là pour le ramener ? Intervint Itachi<br>- Pense-tu que la procédure s'applique aussi à Naruto ? Demanda Kisame moqueur  
>- C'est les avantages d'être la pute du patron ! Cracha l'un de ses hommes.<p>

Il eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase avant de se faire projeter dans le mur par un Sasori en colère. Tout le monde sursauta, les lieutenants d'Itachi ne savaient plus où braquer leurs armes alors que Kisame, ses hommes et Naruto n'avait pas bronchés.

- Je te conseille de surveiller ton langage Zetsu ! Hurla Sasori au jeune homme qui était déjà debout face à lui.  
>- Encore en train de le défendre ? Tu n'en a pas marre de jouer les chevaliers servants ? Cria l'autre en frappant violemment le roux qui atterrit sur la table ronde du foyer. A toi aussi il offre son cul en remerciement?<p>

_**« L'**__**existence **__**toute **__**entière**__** est un **__**combat**__** ; la **__**vie**__**, c'est de la **__**victoire**__** qui **__**dure**__**. »**_

Les coups pleuvaient beaucoup trop vite pour Itachi et ses hommes qui avaient du mal à suivre le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir tout deux une force surhumaine et avaient déjà détruit une bonne partie du mobilier du foyer sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe de fatigue ou de faiblesse.

- C'est pas possible de se déplacer aussi vite… Lâcha Pain ébahi  
>- C'est pas humain… Continua Kiba<br>- Maintenant que j'y pense, la fillette aussi nous a fait ce genre de truc. Ajouta Neji

Kisame se rapprocha de Naruto et d'Itachi et instinctivement les hommes du leader braquèrent leurs armes sur lui, ce qui ne l'inquiéta pas le moins du monde.

- Il a plus de puissance que Sasori.  
>- Sas' est plus rapide !<br>- Oui mais Zetsu fait partie de la seconde génération.  
>- Tu penses vraiment que ça le sauvera ? Demanda Naruto avec un petit sourire moqueur<p>

Le requin regarda un bref instant le blond avant de soupirer et de s'adresser aux combattants.

- CA SUFFIT !

Zetsu se défit de l'étreinte douloureuse du roux pour se placer immédiatement à sa place d'origine, près des trois autres hommes.

- Il ne s'est pas excusé !  
>- Sas', tu t'amuseras une autre fois…<br>- Mais  
>- Je suis pressé de les voir partir…<br>- Compris !  
>- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Intervint Neji. Qui êtes vous et quels sont vos liens avec la fillette ?<br>- Fillette ? Je vois que tu te fais toujours aussi vite des ennemis… Railla Kisame.  
>- A quoi me servirait mon incroyable charme sinon ? Répondit le blond sur le même ton.<br>- Itachi qui sont ces mecs ? Demanda Neji de plus en plus contrarié.  
>- Ceux sont des membres de l'Aka ! Lâcha Naruto agacé.<br>- Hein ?  
>- Ce n'est donc pas un mythe…<br>- Ces types t'hébergent sans savoir qui tu es ?  
>- En quelques sortes…<br>- Tss… Suicidaires !  
>- Moi, je sais qui il est et ça nous suffit ! Répliqua Itachi<br>- Tu crois le connaitre…

Les deux hommes se faisaient face une nouvelle fois et la tension était palpable, le doré tira légèrement le brun vers lui avant de s'adresser à Kisame.

- Vous avez fait tout ce chemin juste pour m'exprimer votre soutient ?  
>- Trois gros clients, ils ne veulent que toi. Expliqua le requin en lui tendant un mini écran bleu fluo.<br>- Moi ? S'étonna le blond les yeux déjà fixés sur les images qui défilaient.  
>- Ils ont demandé le meilleur et ont accepté les tarifs.<br>- Ça n'a pourtant rien de compliqué…  
>- En temps normal plusieurs hommes seraient nécessaires, de plus le patron a noté que tu ne t'étais pas amusé depuis longtemps.<br>- Si prévenant… Souffla Naruto en tendant l'écran à Kisame  
>- N'est ce pas ?<br>- Pour le premier je prendrais un supplément de vingt pour cent, le troisième ne devrait pas non plus poser de problème, par contre je ne m'occuperai pas du second.  
>- On ne refuse pas un contrat ! Cracha l'un des hommes de Kisame<br>- Sauf quand on couche avec le patron ! Expliqua Zetsu

Cette fois ci, Sasori n'eut pas le temps de se précipiter sur l'insolent, Naruto l'avait retenu par le bras.

- Alala, c'est le professeur qui ne va pas être content, c'est l'un de ses amis !  
>- Il était tout excité de m'exhiber ? Railla Naruto<br>- Exactement… Je me demande ce qu'il ferait s'il savait que tu traines avec ses chers et tendres enfants…  
>- Tu as intérêt à fermer ta gueule ! Cria Itachi<br>- Vous parlez de mon père ? Intervint Sasuke  
>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Le professeur Uchiwa ne peut pas travailler à L'Aka ! S'exclama Neji<br>- On en parlera tout à l'heure frangin !  
>- Hun.<p>

Étonnement Sasuke ne ressentit rien de particulier en comprenant que son père travaillait pour une organisation d'assassins et de criminels mondialement connue.

Il avait toujours su que le professeur trempait dans des eaux troubles, il n'était pas stupide, être autant respecté mais surtout aussi craint ne pouvait pas découler seulement du fait d'être un grand scientifique !

Les gardes du corps, les avantages, l'argent facile, les amis hauts placés, ceux qui ressemblaient à des clones du Parrain, les armes… Toutes ces choses prenaient un sens aujourd'hui et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, avoir la certitude que son père était un criminel ne le bouleversa pas.

Il admirait son père en tant que scientifique et avait toujours souhaité attirer son attention et le rendre fier, pourtant il ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il l'aimait ou qu'il le respectait en tant qu'homme.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'était un type bien mais il était persuadé que son géniteur n'en était pas un.

Il avait remarqué le regard inquiet d'Itachi qui s'attendait sans doute à le voir exploser ou s'effondrer mais pour Sasuke, ce que faisait son père n'avait plus aucun intérêt, la seule chose qui l'intéressait pour l'instant c'était ces hommes qui semblaient bien connaitre le doré au point de le haïr.

Depuis son arrivée, toutes ses pensés et ses questions tournaient uniquement autour de lui.

- Sérieusement Naruto est-ce que tu crois que c'est à cause du prof que tu as envie de te faire tous les Uchiwa que tu croises ? Railla Kisame.  
>- Enfoiré ! Souffla Sasori toujours retenu par le doré.<br>- Ah non, pardon ! Toi tu ne couches qu'avec un seul d'entre eux, ce sont les autres mâles de la famille qui rêvent de te sauter dessus ! Continua le requin sur le même ton en lançant un regard appuyé à Itachi.  
>- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ta minute langue de pute ? Demanda Naruto<br>- Ne soit pas si cruel avec moi alors que je t'amène gentiment des cadeaux !  
>- Kisame, abrège !<p>

Le requin fit un mouvement de la tête et ses hommes se dirigèrent vers les tables du foyer pour déposer les caisses en métal.

- Le patron a pensé que tu devais ressentir comme un vide sans tes jouets. Expliqua t-il alors que ses subalternes ouvraient les deux premières caisses dans lesquelles se trouvaient des armes, blanches pour la première et à feu pour la seconde.  
>- Mes bébés !<p>

Naruto se précipita vers les armes, subjugué par ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux et ravi de les retrouver.

Les lieutenants d'Itachi, eux, regardaient la scène sans un mot, trop surpris de voir le blond « s'amuser » avec ses armes, aussi excité qu'un enfant le jour de Noël et Sasuke ne fut même pas surprit de trouver ça mignon.

- Je vois qu'encore une fois il a su te faire plaisir !  
>- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque là ! S'exclama Naruto en sautillant presque jusqu'au requin.<br>- Dans la valise se trouve des vêtements et tes médicaments, le reste de tes affaires se trouvent ici... Lui expliqua-t-il en lui tendant un trousseau de clés.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Ton arsenal et tes affaires personnelles sont dans ton nouvel appartement.  
>- J'ai du mal à te suivre.<br>- Il est, pour lui, hors de question que tu vives ici, entouré d'hommes et surtout avec ces deux là. Continua le requin en montrant du doigt Itachi à la gauche du blond et Sasuke à sa droite.  
>- Il n'a pas confiance en moi ?<br>- Il n'a pas confiance en eux, de plus il me semble qu'il a déjà de quoi s'énerver.  
>- De quoi tu veux parler ?<p>

Kisame s'avança vers lui, le collant presque pour renifler bruyamment son odeur, puis il tourna la tête vers Sasuke.

- A quel point vous avez été proche tous les deux ?  
>- Si tu ne te décolles pas de moi tout de suite je te castre ! Le menaça Naruto<br>- Alors ? Demanda le requin en s'éloignant d'un pas.  
>- Nous sommes colocataires.<br>- Oh… Et ce tee-shirt bien trop large pour toi ?  
>- Je n'en ai plus vu que je suis venu sans affaires ou presque, je lui en ai donc emprunté un.<br>- Vu ce qu'il cache tu aurais tout aussi bien fait de rester torse nu ! Pourquoi l'as-tu réellement mis ?  
>- Je viens de te répondre ! S'emporta le blond. Emprunter un pull ne me semble pas être un crime !<br>- Pour le patron si, et tu connais parfaitement le genre de punition qu'il réserve aux personnes qu'il juge trop proche de toi.  
>- J'ai l'impression que ton boss considère un peu trop Naru comme un objet qui lui appartiendrait et non comme une personne avec ses propres sentiments. Intervint Sasuke, surprenant tout le monde, en particulier le doré dont le rythme cardiaque venait de s'emballer.<br>- « Naru » ? Et bien je vois que vous êtes encore plus proches que ce que je pensais ! Rit Kisame. Pour répondre à ta question, le gamin appartient en effet à mon patron.  
>- Si c'était aussi évident, il ne t'enverrait pas ici pour me menacer. Continua le brun sur le même air calme et décidé.<br>- Naruto tu as vraiment un ticket avec les Uchiwa ! Tu penses que le professeur à inscrit ça dans vos gênes ? Ou alors c'est peut être parce que tu es le fruit de ses fantasmes ?  
>- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Demanda le blond d'un ton froid<br>- Dois-je en déduire que tu ne déménageras pas ?  
>- Dans tous les cas j'irais le visiter.<br>- Il avait prévu que tu réagirais ainsi.  
>- On se connait bien tous les deux !<br>- Dans ce cas tu dois savoir qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là…  
>- Tu parles de ce matin ? Intervint Itachi<br>- Je pense, qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Répondit Kisame en s'éloignant vers ses hommes qui étaient prêts à partir.  
>- Bonne idée ! Cracha Sasori<br>- N'oublie pas de consulter régulièrement les offres et de suivre ton traitement correctement.  
>- Je m'en occupe ! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Répondit le roux<br>- C'est ce que je fais…  
>- On ne vous raccompagne pas. Ajouta Sasuke<br>- Ça va aller… Sourit Kisame en atteignant la porte. Ah au fait gamin ! Suis bien les informations.

Il disparu rapidement avec ses hommes derrières la portes, allégeant l'atmosphère du foyer où les hommes d'Itachi venaient de ranger enfin leurs armes.

Sasori tendit une sucette à Naruto qui se jeta dessus en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Ah, j'te jure la famille ! S'exclama-t-il  
>- Famille ? Reprit Kiba. Tu veux dire que c'est ainsi que tu considères ces mecs ?<br>- C'est pas quelque chose qu'on choisi, tu connais le dicton…  
>- Mais enfin vous n'avez aucun lien de sang c'est évident !<br>- Tout est dans les gênes… Répondit-il en foudroyant presque Sasuke du regard.

Celui-ci fut surprit de retrouver à nouveau du mépris dans les yeux de Naruto et si les premières fois cela l'avait agacé, cette fois-ci il se sentit blessé, se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi le blond le méprisait autant.

- Ta famille ne semble pas vraiment t'apprécier… Souffla-t-il  
>- Ils me haïssent tous… Avoua le doré. En fait s'ils pouvaient, ils m'élimineraient.<br>- Ça ne doit pourtant pas être difficile pour des assassins ! Lança Neji  
>- Sauf quand je suis la cible... Lui répondit le doré avec un petit sourire<p>

Sasori jeta un regard noir à Neji avant de se diriger vers les caisses d'armes qu'il souleva sans aucun souci.

- Je monte tout ça dans ta chambre Naru !

Tous le regardèrent ahuri de le voir porter quelque chose de si lourd comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume.

- Une force pareille c'est irréel ! S'exclama Pain alors que le roux avait déjà atteint les escaliers.  
>- C'est pas humain ! Ajouta Kiba<br>- Mais qui a dit que nous étions humains ? Lança Naruto avec un sourire énigmatique.  
>- Bon il est temps de se remettre au boulot ! Déclara le leader<br>- Mais… Tenta Neji  
>- On a deux enquêtes en cours et des adolescents qui meurent dans notre infirmerie ! L'interrompit Itachi.<p>

Personne ne fit de commentaires, chacun retourna à la tache qui lui avait été assignée plus tôt, ne laissant dans le foyer que leur chef, son frère et le blond.

- Pourquoi tu portes son tee-shirt ? Demanda brusquement Itachi  
>- Hein ?<br>- Pourquoi tu…  
>- Tu es sérieux là ? S'exclama Naruto qui n'en revenait pas de l'attitude du brun.<br>- Hun.  
>- On était sous la douche, Sas' nous a prévenu pour Kisame, on s'est précipité, je n'avais plus de tee-shirt, je lui en ai piqué un ! Voilà tout !<br>- Sous la douche ensemble ?  
>- Mais qu'est ce…<br>- Oui. Répondit Sasuke calmement  
>- Pourquoi ? Cria presque l'ainé<br>- On en avait envie… Continua le cadet sans quitter son frère des yeux.  
>- Je v…<br>- Tachi ça suffit maintenant ! Intervint Naruto. Tu deviens aussi parano que Lui !  
>- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de la simple paranoïa.<br>- Quoi, tu penses que j'ai violé ton frère sous la douche ? S'emporta le blond. J'en ai vraiment marre de cette stupide compétition et de votre fierté à la con ! Ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce énervé.

**_" N'entretiens pas l'espoir de ce qui ne peut être espéré."_**

Les deux frères le suivirent un instant du regard avant de se faire face à nouveau, entamant un combat visuel foudroyant.

- A quoi tu joue ? Demanda l'ainé  
>- Voyons, tu sais bien que même enfant je n'ai jamais joué…<br>- Alors, explique-toi !  
>- Je n'ai pas à me justifier et encore moins auprès de toi.<br>- Ça ne te ressemble pas…  
>- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas si réfractaire au changement ! Répondit le cadet en s'éloignant.<br>- On n'a pas terminé !  
>- Moi si ! Conclu Sasuke en s'engageant dans les escaliers sans un regard pour son frère.<p>

Itachi resta un instant figé avant de se diriger agacé vers son bureau dont il fit violemment claquer la porte.

_**« On rencontre souvent sa destinée par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter »**_

_****XxxxxX****_

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte pour observer Naruto, assis sur son lit, jouant avec sa sucette. Il suivit un instant du regard les mouvements de la friandise qui disparaissait dans la bouche du doré pour réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard avant de reporter son attention sur l'immense tatouage qui couvrait sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce Kisame avait raison, le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait emprunté ne cachait pas grand-chose de son corps, au contraire, une telle tenue ne faisait qu'accentuer l'érotisme qui se dégageait de lui. Il eu un léger rictus en pensant que pourtant ce pull était bien trop petit pour lui et leur différence de carrure le fit sourire tendrement.

-Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ? Demanda le blond en le sortant de ses pensés.

Il ne répondit rien, gêné de s'être ainsi laissé aller, mais très vite la curiosité prit le dessus sur la fierté.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui.  
>- Tu veux savoir si je suis vraiment la pute du patron ?<br>- Non, ça je sais que c'est faux.  
>- Ah bon ?<br>- Je veux savoir si vous êtes vraiment ensembles.

Naruto joua un instant avec sa sucette avant de plonger son regard dans celui du brun.

- Oui… Souffla-t-il.  
>- Pas très professionnel…<br>- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
>- Hun ?<br>- La logique, la rigueur, la raison, la froideur, le calme… Tout ce que tu es et tout ce en quoi tu crois est à l'opposé de l'amour alors tu ne peux pas comprendre. Répondit calmement le blond avant de s'éloigner légèrement.  
>- Je vois…<br>- Pourquoi ma vie amoureuse t'intéresse-t-elle ?  
>- C'est un membre de ma famille n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'Itachi le connait et que ce Kisame parlait de ta relation avec les Uchiwa ?<br>- Pas besoin de demander si tu es sûr.  
>- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi ! Gronda le brun. Qui est-ce ?<br>- Ah… J'oubliais que les mâles de votre famille ne sont plus très nombreux… Sourit le blond. Si ce n'est ni ton frère, ni ton père…  
>- Madara ! S'exclama Sasuke. C'est lui ton amant ?<br>- Le fait qu'il soit mon amant semble plus t'intéresser que le fait qu'il soit le chef de l'Aka ! S'exclama Naruto un peu surprit par les réactions du brun.  
>- Nan mais… il a quoi… trente ans ?<br>- Trente-deux !  
>- Mais il est beaucoup trop vieux !<br>- On croirait entendre Tachi la première fois qu'il l'a apprit !

Les pensés de Sasuke s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, il soupira avant de se lever brusquement pour se servir un verre d'eau, plus machinalement que par soif.

-C'est à lui que je ressemble ?  
>- Heu…<br>- Tu nous compares sans arrêt, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Je… c'est… Vous avez quelques traits communs. Balbutia le doré, gêné.<br>- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'avais dix ans…  
>- Tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup d'après lui ! Rit le blond.<br>- Il accaparait toute l'attention de mon père !  
>- Tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux, Madara et le professeur se détestent.<br>- Tu semble bien connaitre mon géniteur aussi…

Sasuke ne loupa pas la haine qui venait d'envahir le regard de Naruto, elle était si puissante qu'il aurait été impossible de ne pas la remarquer, voir de la sentir… Etouffante… Oppressante… Vive.

- Il a fait de moi ce que je suis !

La voix été dure et tranchante, différente de celle qu'il employait habituellement et le brun ne pu réprimer un frisson… d'excitation.

- Il travaille donc vraiment pour l'Aka !  
>- Tu ne sembles pas bouleversé.<br>- J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas clair…  
>- Ton père arme les plus dangereux assassins du monde et ça ne te fais rien ?<br>- Quel genre d'armes ?  
>- Tout ce qui est modifié et amélioré, de la simple grenade à… moi.<br>- Toi ? Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Naruto s'approcha d'un pas volontairement lent vers Sasuke en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant d'arrêter son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je te l'ai dis… Il a fait de moi ce que je suis…  
>- Mais… c'est…<p>

Le blond glissa sensuellement une main dans les cheveux du brun pour rapprocher son visage du sien et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher il détourna la tête pour venir murmurer à son oreille.

- Chuuuut… Ne dis pas que tu ne sais rien… Je sais que tu l'as aidé… Et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais bien que toujours sous le choc, le brun réussit à le rattraper par le poignet pour le forcer à lui faire face.

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ? Cria-t-il.  
>- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque !<br>- Je ne comprends pas ! Explique-toi !  
>- Toutes les recherches que tu as faites pour ton père, tu les as oubliées ? Hurla Naruto<p>

Abasourdi, Sasuke lâcha le doré qui le foudroyait du regard, près à lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure, mais devant sa mine effarée et perdue, il se calma presque instantanément.

- Mais je n'ai jamais travaillé avec mon père ! Je voulais l'impressionner et la seule manière pour moi de le faire était de le dépasser et non lui prêter mes compétences !

Naruto était déstabilisé par ce qu'il voyait, Sasuke était perdu et surtout sincère, d'ailleurs ses propos étaient convaincant et en parfait accord avec l'égo légendaire des Uchiwa.

- Mais alors pourquoi… Il se tut, frappé par un soudain éclair de lucidité.  
>- Naruto ça va ?<br>- Hum… Tu as de la chance, encore un peu et tu étais mort.  
>- Hun ?<br>- Tu étais sur la liste des gens à abattre. Répondit simplement le blond en s'asseyant.  
>- Tu es arrivé ici avec l'idée de me tuer ?<br>- J'ai cette idée en tête depuis mes sept ans.  
>- Tu es précoce…<br>- Je t'annonce que je veux ta mort et c'est ta seule réaction ? S'étonna le blond  
>- Est-ce que tu me crois quand je te dis que je n'ai jamais aidé mon père ? C'est tout ce qui m'importe…<br>- J'ai toujours cru le contraire mais à présent ça me parait évident que non ! Ca explique sans doute pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te détester.  
>- Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à Madara ? Demanda amèrement le brun.<br>- Tu fais vraiment une fixette sur lui !  
>- Il te considère vraiment comme une chose qui lui appartient…<br>- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain ! Gronda le doré.  
>- Sér…<br>- Il est comme ça ! Extrêmement jaloux et possessif et même si je pensais détester ça, je me suis vite rendu compte qu'en fait j'adorai !  
>- Mais…<br>- Il est sûr de lui, il sait ce qu'il veut, et ce qu'il veut il le prend et fait en sorte de le garder !  
>- Mais tu n'es pas une chose !<br>- Tu ne peux comprendre mon besoin de savoir que je suis ce qu'il veut, ni son désir de me posséder parce que tu n'as jamais accordé le moindre intérêt à quelqu'un, mais j'espère que ça viendra un jour !

Il se leva brusquement avec un air malicieux alors que Sasuke gardait la tête baissée, ressassant ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- C'est pour ça que nous allons trouver chaussure à ton pied ! S'exclama le blond  
>- Hun ?<br>- Je réponds à tes questions, tu me laisses m'occuper de ta libido, c'était le deal !  
>- Tu essayes juste de changer de sujet, parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.<p>

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Pain qui voyant la porte grande ouverte ne prit pas la peine de frapper.

Mais son sourire se fana vite devant le regard assassin de Sasuke.

- Je viens en paix ! S'exclama-t-il en entrant. C'est le boss qui m'envoie.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Grogna le brun<br>- Il n'a pas réussit à convaincre les autres confréries et dortoirs de ne plus organiser de fête alors il a proposé quelles se passent toutes ici, histoire qu'on puisse éviter une nouvelle catastrophe…  
>- Et ? S'impatienta Sasuke<br>- Il y en a une ce soir ! Lança Pain avant de disparaitre, par peur de se faire manger tout cru par le cadet de son leader.  
>- Fais chier !<br>- Mais non c'est génial ! On va pouvoir confirmer que tu es hétéro ! S'exclama Naruto en changeant de tee-shirt.  
>- Le fait que Neji me dégoute ne veut pas dire que je suis hétéro !<br>- Si ! Bien foutu comme il…  
>- Mais putain qu'est ce que tu lui trouve à ce mec ? S'énerva le brun.<br>- Oh ça va, calme toi ! Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi désireux de se découvrir gay !  
>- Hun…<br>- Bref ce soir on t'organise un rencard avec Sakura !  
>- Hors de question !<br>- Roh, mais pourquoi?  
>- Je ne la supporte pas !<br>- Tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole !  
>- Parce que JE NE LA SUPPORTE PAS !<br>- J'ai répondu à tes questions alors tu ne discutes pas, sinon je mets fin à notre accord !

Sasuke avait encore énormément de choses à demander aux blond et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter aux questions d'ailleurs… Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête d'un geste furieux ce qui fit grandement sourire son vis-à-vis.

- Je trouve quand même ça louche que tu tiennes tant à me caser ! Lança Sasuke pour lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur. Tu as peur de tomber amoureux de moi ?

Naruto recracha violemment la sucette qu'il venait d'entamer et avec laquelle il avait faillit s'étouffer avant de se reprendre.

- Et si c'était le cas, tu ferais quoi, Sa-su-ke ?

Ce fut au tour de brun de s'étouffer, avec son verre d'eau ce qui provoqua le fou rire du blond qui savourait sa vengeance.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est ce que je vais dire à l'autre ?  
>- Par l'autre, tu veux dire Sakura, je suppose ?<br>- Hun.  
>- Évite déjà de l'appeler comme ça !<br>- Hun.  
>- Évidement ça sera totalement différent d'avec Neji ! Pas question de commencer par le sexe !<br>- C'était de toute manière pas envisageable…  
>- Sakura est une romantique donc faudra pas avoir peur de mettre le paquet !<p>

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse des efforts pour quiconque, mais ils furent une nouvelle fois interrompus.

- Le patron organise une réunion d'urgence et on attend plus que vous ! Lâcha Neji avant de planter son regard froid et méprisant dans celui provocateur du blond. Tu va devoir t'expliquer fillette !  
>- Oh sois pas si froid tu m'excites ! Lança le doré avant de quitter la chambre, suivit par Sasuke.<br>- Je finirais par avoir ta peau ! Souffla Neji avant de descendre à son tour.

**XxxxxX**

**_« Si Dieu nous fait à son image, si c'était sa volonté, il aurait dû prendre ombrage du malin mal habité qui s'immisce et se partage l'innocence immaculée de mon âme d'enfant sage. »_**

Une fois de plus Itachi et ses lieutenants étaient installés dans le bureau du leader, attendant de pied ferme Naruto, qui entra avec le même sourire provoquant en ignorants les regards qui pesaient sur lui.

- Naru… Commença Itachi  
>- Ils veulent des explications ! Le coupa le doré alors que le brun acquiesçait.<br>- Les clients dont ce Kisame t'a parlé, ils veulent tuer quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? Le questionna Kiba.  
>- Nous sommes des assassins, que veux-tu qu'ils nous demandent d'autre ?<br>- Donc tu avoues être un tueur ?  
>- C'est effectivement ce que je suis.<br>- Non mais je rêve ! Itachi je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu as fais appel à un meurtrier ? S'emporta Neji.  
>- Depuis quand tu travailles pour eux ? Et pourquoi ? Intervint Pain<br>- Depuis toujours…  
>- Mais…<br>- Quand, comment, pourquoi…. ça ne regarde que moi !  
>- Pourquoi es-tu ici et pas avec eux ? Tu semble être plutôt proche de votre patron…<br>- Je n'étais pas au courant pour les contrats sur nos têtes, quand je l'ai appris, j'ai compris que notre chef gardait ces informations secrètes et n'avait nullement l'intention de faire payer les coupables…  
>- Et alors tu t'étonnes qu'un criminel ne se soucie pas de ses hommes de mains ? Cracha Neji<br>- La dernière victime… Souffla Naruto… Je lui avais pourtant dis que s'il arrivait malheur à Dei par sa faute, je le quitterais…  
>- Qui est Dei ? Demanda Sasuke<br>- Mon frère…  
>- Quand j'ai appris pour Deidara j'ai su que Naru allait déserter et j'y ai vu l'occasion d'avoir de l'aide pour coincer « M ». Expliqua Itachi<br>- Tu veux dire que le fameux « M » que l'on recherche est le chef de l'Aka ?  
>- Il s'appelle Madara.<br>- Tu le connais chef ?  
>- C'est mon cousin.<br>- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis plus tôt ?  
>- Ce n'était pas le bon moment…<br>- On avait le droit de savoir !  
>- Maintenant vous êtes au courant !<br>- Et donc ton cousin et la fillette sont amants ? Intervint Neji  
>- Décidément ma vie sentimentale a un succès fou !<br>- Comment peut-on recevoir ici, le mec de notre ennemi numéro un ?  
>- Je suppose qu'il ne va pas trahir son amant ? Ajouta Kiba<br>- Vous voulez détruire l'Aka et moi aussi ! Répondit Naru  
>- Voyez-vous ça…<br>- Mais bien évidement je ne vous laisserez jamais arriver jusqu'à Madara, nous serons partis avant. Continua le blond.  
>- Partis ? Répéta Sasuke<br>- Lorsque l'Akatsuki s'effondrera lui et moi nous fuirons loin pour refaire notre vie.  
>- Jamais nous ne vous laisserons faire ! Cria Neji<br>- Alors le plan c'est: tu détruis toute ta « famille » avec nous puis ensuite tu deviens notre ennemi et nous abandonnes pour te tirer avec Madara ? S'écria Sasuke, surprenant une nouvelle fois son frère et les autres lieutenants.  
>- Non ma famille je la libère, nous ne sommes que les pions de l'Aka mais… en gros, c'est ça ! Répondit Naruto<br>- Et toi tu acceptes ça ? Hurla le brun à son frère.  
>- Sasuke calme toi ! Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour arrêter Madara et Naru fera ce qu'il faut pour le sauver…<br>- Et on est censé accepter ça ? S'emporta Kiba  
>- Ça s'appelle un compromis… De plus il ne tient qu'à nous de tout faire pour attraper « M » avant qu'il ne s'échappe.<br>- Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas le choix… Mais je t'aurai à l'œil fillette ! Cracha Neji à un Naruto impassible.  
>- Maintenant que les objectifs de chacun ont été déterminés on va pouvoir évoluer dans une ambiance plus détendu. Intervint Shikamaru qui était resté en retrait.<br>- On a encore des questions !  
>- Ça sera pour la prochaine séance alors ! Trancha Itachi d'un ton sans appel.<br>- Retour au boulot, on a compris… Marmonna Pain en quittant le bureau, accompagné des autres lieutenants.

**_« Si chaque fois qu'en bavardages nous nous laissons dériver, je crois bien que d'héritage mon silence est meurtrier.»_**

Une nouvelle fois, Naruto se retrouva seul avec Itachi et son frère qui se lançaient des regards assassins.

- J'ai le sentiment que vous nous cachez encore l'essentiel… Souffla Sasuke  
>- C'est que ça ne te regarde pas ! Répondit son ainé.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, Naru m'expliquera tout…  
>- Sérieusement, vous n'en avez pas marre de vos combats de coqs ? Je pensais que vous étiez super proches ? Intervint le doré<p>

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Sasori qui semblait en colère.

- Amara on a un souci !  
>- Sas' ?<br>- Tu as entendu parler du bar La Crypte ?  
>- Surtout connu pour ses combats clandestins… Intervint Itachi<br>- Un combattant fait parler de lui là-bas, il a une force incroyable, encaisse sans broncher, comptabilise deux cent victoires pour aucune défaites et surtout il a un code barre dans la nuque !  
>- Hidan ! S'exclama Naru<br>- Ils ne vont pas tarder à le retrouver s'il continue comme ça !  
>- Sas' ramène-le s'il te plait…µ<br>- Ici ?  
>- Si Tachi n'y voit pas d'objection.<br>- Aucune, je te fais confiance.  
>- Merci.<br>- Je vais faire vite Amara, ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Lança le roux en disparaissant une nouvelle fois en un éclair.  
>- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'Hidan se comporte comme un gamin ? Râla le doré<br>- L'Aka cautionne ce genre de comportement ? Questionna Itachi  
>- Il a fugué !<br>- Oh… et il se fait remarquer dans des combats illégaux… Pas très malin en effet !  
>- Quelle famille de…<p>

Naruto ne pu finir sa phrase, il poussa un hurlement de douleur en se tenant la tête avant de tomber à genoux au sol.

_"J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer… un mal de tête horrible me prend et tout à coup il me semble que mon ouïe s'affine encore... J'entends tout trop clairement, les voix des membres de la confrérie mais aussi celles des autres membres du campus, sans oublier les bruits de la ville, les klaxons, les crissements des pneus, les rires des gens, les bruits de couverts des restaurants… Jamais encore je n'avais entendu aussi loin… les voix des soixante milles habitants de cette ville résonnent clairement dans ma tête… Mon cerveau est en ébullition, mes pupilles se dilatent et je vois de plus en plus loin sans aucune difficulté… Jamais je n'avais vu à une telle distance, ni entendu d'aussi loin… J'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler mes sens, de ne plus être au commande de mon corps… Mes yeux se mettent à pleurer et je suis obliger de faire un énorme effort pour les fermer… Mon corps entier est tendu, j'ai la sensation que tous mes muscles sont sollicités dans un douloureux effort… Envie de vomir… Tremblements incontrôlables… Mais au-delà de cette douleur insoutenable, je ressens une vieille sensation bien connue, quelque chose que j'ai expérimenté à diverse reprises et qui semble sans cesse chercher à me retenir…Qu'est ce que… Ah oui… La mort."_


	6. Chapter 5 Ange en souffrance

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

Titre: L'Ange

Genre: Romance/Surnatural.

Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

Pairing: SasuNaru, le reste est une surprise.

Raiting: Entre M et Ma..

Résumé:_"_Trahi par ceux qu'il avait protégés et servis, l'enfant décima son peuple en guise de vengeance, et partie seul sur les routes, échappant à ses ennemis et punissant ceux qui d'après lui, ne méritaient pas de vivre."__

**Note1: Petit clin d'œil à la série "Dark Angel" dans ce chapitre et le suivant.**

**Note2 : Le chapitre à pris du retard car j'ai étais très prise avec le chapitre 11 de « Harem » donc forcement tous les projets ont souffert par cette accumulation de retard ! Mais bon j'ai quand même écris 19 pages en deux jours ! **

**Note3 : Comme pour le chapitre 11 de « Harem », je n'aime pas ce chapitre mais je compte sur votre indulgence vu que je suis malade…Vous n'allez pas blâmer une pauvre chose souffrante qui écrit quand même du fond de son lit ? ****Si….Ah merde ! **

**Note 4: ****Merci Shana pour ton boulot de correction !**

_Citation dans l'ordre : __Katherine Pancol__/ __Delphine de Vigan/_Frédéric Beigbeder/Fight club/__ Paul Marchand/__Patrick Süskind__/PS : I Love you/__Guillaume Musso/Hitch__

Chapitre 5

Ange en souffrance

_**« On peut tout perdre: les deux bras, les deux jambes, les deux yeux, les deux oreilles, mais si on garde deux sous d'espoir, on est sauvé. L'espoir est plus fort que tout. Il empêche les gens de se tuer en arrivant sur terre quand ils se voient attribuer un bidonville ou un désert. Il leur donne la force de penser : la pluie va tomber, une banane va pousser, je vais gagner à la loterie, un homme magnifique va me déclarer qu'il m'aime à la folie. C'est un truc qui ne coûte pas cher et qui peut changer la vie. On peut espérer jusqu'à la fin. Il y a des gens qui, à deux minutes de mourir, font encore des projets. »**_

Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal a respirer, tout son corps souffrait mais il était dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier, se contentant de soupirer et de gémir en se tenant la tête, les yeux fermés et le souffle court.

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois la douleur était plus forte, qu'à chaque évolution le prix à payer était plus élevé.

Il remercia intérieurement Sasuke lorsque ce dernier fit taire son frère qui paniquait et criait, et encore plus lorsqu'il lui banda les yeux avec son écharpe et qu'il posa ses écouteur sur ses oreilles.

Mais ça n'était pas suffisant, tous les bruits lui parvenaient sans aucun problème avec une clarté déconcertante, augmentant ses maux tête, lui arrachant ses premiers cris.

-Ta… Tachi… Souffla-t-il en haletant.

Itachi s'agenouillant en face de lui l'air grave, inquiet voir même paniqué.

-Oui Naru ?

-Je… Je crois que… que je vais crever…

-Encore ? Tenta de sourire l'ainé.

-Tu… crois que c'est… la bonne ? Murmura-t-il difficilement en serrant son tee-shirt au niveau de cœur.

-Impossible ! Répondit le brun en tentant de garder le sourire alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Tu ne m'as pas encore laissé une chance de te prouver que je suis le meilleur des Uchiwa !

Naruto voulu répondre mais n'en eu pas l'occasion, il sembla suffoquer un instant avant de cesser de respirer pour finir par s'effondrer sur Itachi qui le serra contre lui sans mot.

Sasuke était resté figé et semblait ailleurs ce qui décida Shikamaru à s'avancer pour voir dans quel état était Naruto, machinalement il prit en premier son pouls et blêmit en sentant qu'il n'en avait plus.

-Itachi… C'est fini…

En entendant cela le plus jeune hoqueta en se laissant à son tour tomber au sol alors que son frère resserrait sa prise sur le corps du blond.

-Il va revenir… Souffla le leader.

-Mais… il est mort…

-IL VA REVENIR ! Hurla-t-il en se levant pour allonger délicatement son doux fardeau sur le canapé ignorant les regards de ses lieutenants.

_**« Alors j'ai pensé que ma vie n'aurait plus jamais de sens si elle devait être privée de cet**_**homme, j'ai pensé que jamais plus je ne pourrai rire,**_**ni parler, ni marcher, si cet homme devait me quitter. »**___

Naruto ouvrit les yeux péniblement dans un univers bien différent du bureau dans lequel il était il y a quelques minutes encore.

Il s'habitua un instant à la lumière vive du soleil avant de détailler son environnement composé d'un immense feu de camp en plein désert aride autour duquel un jeune enfant était assis.

-Suis-je mort ? Demanda t-il.

-Heu… Oui !

-Pour de bon ?

-Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama l'enfant. Tu ne peux pas abandonner notre vengeance !

-Notre ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Je devrais ?

-Je suis toi… ou plutôt Tu es Moi !

-Hein ?

-Le premier Ange, celui qui a donné vie aux centaines d'autres et donc à toi !

-Tu veux dire, celui des Pacifistes ?

-Tu pensais que j'étais un mythe ? Railla l'enfant. Que tu ne devais qu'à ces scientifiques ce que tu es ?

-Je suis en train de rêver…

-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils t'on cherché avec tant d'acharnement toutes ces années ?

-C'est…

-Parce qu'ils savaient que tu étais le seul qui pourrait supporter ce qu'ils voulaient faire !

-Il savait que j'étais l'Ange ?

-Exactement ! Pendant des années ils ont surveillé le monde pour être sûr de te trouver.

-Comment ont-ils su ?

-Le jour de ta naissance… En fait tu étais mort !

-Mort ?

-Oui… mais quelques heures plus tard tu as crié et pleuré comme n'importe quel enfant en plein milieu de la morgue…

-Et évidemment ils avaient des sbires à l'hôpital.

-Evidemment…

Naruto se leva doucement, les yeux rivés sur l'immense feu et l'esprit concentré sur tout ce qu'il était en train d'apprendre.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ils t'on surveillé et testé.

-Testé ?

-Intelligence, force, rapidité, dextérité… toutes ces choses qu'un enfant n'était pas censé posséder et maitriser ! Et pour être totalement sûr, ils t'on tué. Deux fois !

-Je m'en souviens… A deux ans et demi ma mère m'a étouffé…

-L'un des inconvénients de nos capacités c'est que l'on se souvient de toutes les fois où nous sommes morts…

-La seconde fois j'avais cinq ans, c'était juste avant que mes parents ne m'abandonnent au professeur…

-Oui ! Lorsqu'ils ont vu que pour la troisième fois la mort ne voulait pas de toi ils ont été persuadés que tu étais bel et bien mon descendant.

-Descendant ou réincarnation ? Les livres se contredisent…

-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Il y en a eu beaucoup d'autre avant moi ?

-Un bon nombre en effet… Des soldats incroyables, des stratèges de génie, des prix Nobels, des assassins, des voleurs, des violeurs et même un ou deux tueurs en série célèbres ! Sourit l'enfant qui n'avait pas bougé. Mais tu es le seul digne d'être nommé « Ange », le seul qui soit aussi puissant que moi !

-Comment ça ?

-Ne vois-tu vraiment aucun rapport entre mon histoire et la tienne ?

-Je…

-Entre les Pacifistes et les créateurs de l'Eventail ?

-Qu'est ce que tu essais de me dire ? S'emporta Naruto. Explique-toi !

L'enfant sourit avant de porter à ses lèvres un bol en terre rempli d'eau fraiche sans quitter des yeux sont « invité ».

-L'Akatsuki, cette incroyable organisation criminelle que tous les flics de cette planète rêvent de détruire n'a été créée que pour financer les recherches de la maison mère qui est l'Eventail…Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

-Oui…

- Sais-tu qui en est le fondateur ?

-Tout le monde l'appel le Maitre mais je ne sais pas qui il est, de plus le centre est géré par le professeur et sa famille depuis des décennies.

-Justement.

-Quoi ?

-Le centre a été créé pendant la première guerre mondiale par Yosuke Uchiwa qui a choisit l'emblème de sa famille comme symbole pour son organisation.

Naruto resta sans voix, surprit par ce que venait de lui apprendre son hôte qui continua sur sa lancée.

-Les incroyables capacités de création scientifique de Fugaku, la maitrise hors pair du combat d'Itachi, le génie épatant de Sasuke et le charisme de ton amant ainsi que la fascination qu'il engendre… D'où penses-tu que ses dons hors du commun proviennent ?

-Es-tu en train de me dire que les Uchiwa sont les descendants des Pacifistes ?

-Ravi de voir que tu te souviens de mon histoire !

-Mais…

-« _Les Pacifistes existaient depuis l'aube de la vie, ils prospéraient car leur chef avait en lui l'esprit d'un Dieu ou d'un démon, nul ne sait, aux pouvoirs phénoménaux, dont celui de l'optimisation. En effet, chaque membre de la tribu avait l'une de ses capacités optimisée au maximum pour pouvoir venir en aide aux siens et servir son peuple. Agilité pour l'un, force pour l'autre, intelligence, rapidité… » _N'est ce pas ce que raconte la légende ?

-Si… Souffla le doré.

-A l'époque de la création de l'Eventail, les Uchiwa n'avaient évidemment plus aucun pouvoir divin ou démoniaque pour continuer ce que leurs ancêtres avaient commencé alors ils se sont tournés vers la science…

-La magie des temps moderne…

-Seulement ils n'avaient pas d'Ange pour leur projet ultime… Te souviens-tu de la légende Naruto ? Celle qui parle de ma renaissance ?

- _La légende veut qu'un jour de sécheresse, leur chef ait trouvé un enfant mort de faim et de soif, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'enterrer il revint à la vie déchainant la puissance des éléments. Désireux de sauver son peuple, le chef vit en cet enfant l'occasion de tenter une nouvelle fois ce qui avait jusque là toujours échoué, il optimisa donc toutes ses capacités. Grisé par son succès, ne se souciant pas de la santé de l'enfant qu'il considérait comme une arme et sentant sa fin proche, il finit par mettre en lui tous les pouvoirs que les Dieux ou Démons lui avaient accordés » _Cita le blond d'une voix lasse et monotone.

-Tu connais bien tes classiques… Sourit l'enfant… Donc ils ont remplacé la magie par la science et on trouvé leur cobayes parmi des enfants abandonnés… seulement comme leurs ancêtres avant eux ils en ont tué des centaines en cherchant l'optimisation totale… et c'est à cet instant qu'ils ont compris qu'ils devaient trouver leur Ange.

-Et vu que c'est Fugaku qui a trouvé le moyen d'améliorer un être humain à la fin des années 90, ce ne pouvait être que moi.

-Exactement, vu que ton prédécesseur était apparu au dix-huitième siècle.

-Ils m'ont attendu longtemps…

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es le seul qui me ressemble ? Le questionna l'enfant. Tous les deux transformés en monstre pour répondre à la soif de pouvoir d'une famille qui a fini par nous trahir… Tous les deux décidés à se venger et à détruire ce clan qui a gâché notre vie… Tu suivras mes traces, c'est l'histoire qui le veut !

-Tous les Uchiwa ne sont pas mes ennemis !

-Voilà pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici ! Cria l'enfant en se levant enfin. Tu crois vraiment que ce Madara se soucie de toi ?

-Bi… bien sûr !

-Alors pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas raconté cette histoire ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas expliqué qu'il se servait de son don pour te maintenir sous contrôle ?

-C'est faux ! Hurla le doré. On s'aime !

-Oh… Te l'a-t-il déjà dit ou prouvé ?

-Evidement… Souffla le doré incertain.

-En dehors de répéter que tu lui appartiens, en dehors de profiter de tes capacités et de ton corps… A-t-il déjà fait quelque chose pour toi ?

-Tu te trompes…

-Même la mort de ton frère lui est égale ! De toute façon il a toujours détesté Dei non ? Au fond de toi tu sais que quelque chose d'étrange entoure cette histoire…

-TU MENS !

-Et puis n'avait-il pas promit qu'il ne te tromperait jamais ?

-Il a juré…

-Pourtant tu l'as senti tout à l'heure… tu as voulu effacer cette information mais je ne te laisserais pas faire !

-Non ! Ne dis plus rien ! Laisse-moi ! Supplia Naruto en tentant de se boucher les oreilles.

-Ce Zetsu… tu as senti l'odeur de ton homme sur lui non ? Continua l'enfant en se rapprochant. De plus il te l'a clairement dit… Ce signe qu'il t'a fait…

- TAIS-TOI !

-Combien de fois penses-tu qu'il t'a menti et trahi ? Combien de fois a-t-il était infidèle ?

**« Sans toi je suis handicapé, tétraplégique, mongolien, comateux, paranoïaque, névrosé et maniaco-dépressif.**

_**Ferme les yeux, j'appose mes mains sur ton visage et je chuchote dans tes oreilles que je t'aimerai toujours. Entends-tu mes larmes couler dans tes oreilles ? »**_

L'adolescent était tombé à genoux et se tenait la tête en sanglotant et gémissant alors que l'enfant, à présent en face de lui, caressait doucement ses cheveux.

-Vous en aviez parlé pourtant. Murmura-t-il. Que lui avais-tu dis ?

_« -De toute façon si tu me trompes ce sera finit… Je coucherai avec trois fois plus d'homme que toi, je m'arrangerai pour que tu le saches, pour que ça te fasse mal et ensuite je te quitterai !_

_-Je devrai tuer tous ces hommes alors, avant de tout abandonner pour consacrer le reste de mon existence à te récupérer. »_

En effet ils en avaient parlé, il lui avait promit pourtant que jamais ça n'arriverait, que jamais il ne poserait ses mains sur un autre que lui et pourtant… Cet enfant avait raison… Aujourd'hui il avait senti cette odeur si particulière sur le corps de ce petit enfoiré qui ne s'était pas gêné pour le narguer et lui faire comprendre ce qui était arrivé entre eux… Mais il avait bloqué cette information… Il avait voulu faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, rien senti… Il avait voulu fuir pour ne pas se rendre à l'évidence, pour ne pas souffrir… ne pas le quitter…

-Madara n'est pas celui que tu crois… Souffla l'enfant. Tu en es conscient, je sais qu'au fond de toi pas mal de chose te gênent, je le sens ! Voilà pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici, pour te raconter notre histoire et te forcer à ouvrir les yeux !

Naruto releva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui pour lui faire face et comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire.

-Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas vu ? Demanda-t-il. Dis-moi !

-Je n'ai plus le temps… Tu dois repartir…

-Non ! Attend !

_**« Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait toujours du mal à ceux qu'on aime mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal. »**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dans le bureau d'Itachi le temps s'était arrêté.

Sur le canapé, Naruto mort depuis plus d'une heure semblait dormir pendant qu'Itachi qui empêchait quiconque d'approcher du corps répétait en boucle qu'il allait revenir et que tout irait bien.

Sasuke lui ne disait pas un mot, il était assis par terre, près de son frère, sa main serrant celle du blond, guettant le moindre signe de vie, cherchant à se convaincre que son ainé avait raison.

Une dizaine de minute s'écoulèrent encore avant que subitement Naruto reviennent à lui dans une profonde et bruyante expiration.

-BORDEL DE MERDE ! Hurla-t-il avant qu'Itachi ne l'attire dans ses bras lui faisant par la même occasion lâcher la main de son frère.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais…

-Les parasites sont increvables !

-Mais tu… tu… tu étais MORT ! S'exclama Kiba en le pointant du doigt.

-En effet ! Répondit calmement le doré en s'asseyant.

-Et là tu es vivant !

-Je vois que tu suis.

-C'est impossible ! Intervint Neji. Shika a du se tromper en prenant ton pouls !

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais encore évoluer… Souffla Itachi songeur.

-C'est de plus en plus douloureux en tout cas…

-Ca va mieux ?

-Un peu fatigué… Et j'ai surtout très chaud…

-Tu es bouillant ! S'exclama le leader. Il y a encore quelques secondes tu étais glacé !

-Tout va de travers dans ce truc qui me sert de corps de toute manière !

-Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? S'impatienta Neji.

-Là je vais surtout prendre une douche parce que je transpire tellement que mes vêtements me collent à la peau ! Répondit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

-Mais…

-Neji ! S'exclama Itachi. Je pense qu'avec ce qu'il vient de vivre il a le droit à une pause !

Le jeune ne répondit rien, se contenant de maudire une fois de plus l'adolescent qui avait déjà atteint le premier étage.

-Je suis soulagé de voir qu'il va bien en tout cas ! Sourit Pain.

-Il ne va pas bien… Répondit calmement Sasuke avant de sortir du bureau à son tour.

Il se dirigea calmement vers la cuisine, ignorant comme à son habitude les autres membres de son dortoir qu'il était censé considérer comme ses camarades.

La seule chose qu'il voulait s'était que ses mains cessent de trembler, que ses jambes arrivent à le soutenir encore alors qu'il menaçait de s'effondrer une fois de plus, il voulait effacer cette douleur dans sa poitrine et cette angoisse lancinante qui ne le lâchait plus.

Jamais encore il n'avait été si chamboulé… Jamais il n'avait eu si peur… Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions… Mais depuis quelques jours il lui semblait que tout son univers et son mode de vie étaient remis en question et il ne savait pas s'il devait penser que c'était « grâce » ou « à cause » de lui…

_**« Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait vraiment d'aimer la personne de son choix ?**_

_**Et si, justement, cette personne n'était pas le fruit d'un choix mais la conséquence de quelque chose qui s'impose de lui-même, irrésistible et souverain, sans qu'il y ait de préférence à établir : un déferlement, un assaut, une reddition. Une détonation qui classe le coup de foudre pour un amusement de chef de gare. Aimer sans avoir le choix, sans même se résoudre à un espace pour lui, si infinitésimal qu'il puisse être. Une dictature de cœur. Une force allègre. »**_

Naruto était prostré sous le jet d'eau devenu froid sans réellement se rendre compte que malgré l'eau glacée son corps restait bouillant, trop absorbé par ses sombres pensés.

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu trompé ? Pourquoi as-tu détruit ce que nous avions construit au fil de ses années, ce que nous avions eu tant de mal à protéger, ce que je chérissais plus que tout ? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti et trahi ? Voilà ce que j'aimerais te demander à cet instant, voilà ce qui me hante… Et pourtant je ne dirais rien… J'aimerais pouvoir débarquer dans ta chambre qui hier encore était la notre pour te hurler que je suis au courant, que je t'en veux, que je te hais… Je voudrais te cracher ma rage et ma douleur, te forcer à t'expliquer, à t'excuser… J'aimerais te faire mal, te frapper, te torturer pendant des heures pour espérer que tu ressentes un millième de ce qui me fait tant de mal à cet instant… Te voir saigner, pleurer, crier, espérer, soupirer, prier et supplier… Te voir t'accrocher à moi, te trainer au sol… T'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes, que tu es désolé que tu ne recommenceras jamais, que personne d'autre que moi ne peux avoir de place dans ta vie… Entendre tous ces mensonges que j'ai cru pendant si longtemps et qui aujourd'hui me paraissent ridicules et dérisoires… Mais tu ne me verras pas mon Amour… Je ne ferais ni scandale ni crise, je ne crierais pas, je ne pleurerais pas devant toi… Rien… Je ne te demanderai rien… Je tiendrai seulement ma promesse… Je te tromperai aussi… A défaut de pouvoir te blesser je tuerai ton orgueil et je te quitterai…_

_Je n'avais jamais envisagé ma vie et mon avenir sans toi et je suis perdu… Que deviendrai-je une fois ma vengeance assouvie ? Peut-être que je n'ai tous simplement jamais eu d'avenir… Peut être suis-je simplement destiné, comme le premier Ange, à parcourir le monde pour offrir le chaos ou à mourir… Je suis si fatigué de me battre, épuisé de mentir, éreinté de survivre… Lorsque j'avais la certitude d'être aimé de toi je me sentais invincible et prêt à tout, à présent je me sens vide et mes sentiments m'oppressent et me dégoutent… Pourquoi faut-il que je t'aime ? »_

Naruto sorti lentement de la salle de bain, il avait étrangement chaud, comme si son propre corps dégageait une chaleur immense dont la température ne cessait d'augmentait.

Il enfila rapidement un jeans bien trop large et déchiré ainsi qu'un tee-shirt sans manche, frissonnant lorsque le tissus entra en contact avec sa peau sans y faire attention et s'installa sur le bord du lit pour se sécher les cheveux toujours perdu dans ses pensés.

Sasuke s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, l'observant dans les moindres détails, buvant des yeux chacun de ses gestes, réalisant peu à peu qu'il était bel et bien là, bel et bien vivant.

Plus cette information atteignait son cerveau plus la douleur présente dans sa poitrine disparaissait pour laisser place à une douce chaleur qui envahissait peu à peu son corps entier.

L'autre se rendit enfin compte de sa présence en relevant la tête pour tomber sur son reflet dans le miroir.

-Sasuke, ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se levant, voyant que l'autre ne bougeait pas.

Le brun ne répondit pas, en quelques pas rapides il se retrouva en face de lui et sans un mot le prit dans ses bras.

Naruto hoqueta, surprit et tendu mais ça n'empêcha pas Sasuke de le serrer encore plus contre lui, une main dans le creux de ses reins et une autre dans ses cheveux.

Le doré dû se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche, le contact avec le brun venait de lui apporter une sensation grisante et un plaisir presque sexuel, mais rapidement sa température corporelle revint à la normale et les frissons disparurent.

Doucement il se détendit, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur qui se dégageaient de cette étreinte. Il ne savait ce qui arrivait à son colocataire mais il était clair que ce dernier avait besoin de réconfort et il devait avouer qu'il était dans le même cas, alors timidement il passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille.

-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille… Souffla Sasuke spontanément.

Naruto dont le cœur dansait déjà dans sa poitrine eu l'impression que cette fois-ci il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Sasuke avait eu peur pour lui ? Peur qu'il meurt ?

Il se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte pour le regarder, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, si bien que le souffle du brun faisait bouger les mèches de cheveux du blond.

Ils restèrent comme ça un instant en silence, lisant dans les yeux de l'autre les diverses et troubles émotions qui les submergeaient jusqu'à ce que trois coups frappés à la porte les forcent à se séparer brusquement.

-Oh, Sas' tu es revenu ! Balbutia le doré.

-Désolé de déranger mais Hidan est en bas…

-J'arrive ! Lança-t-il en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Sasori eu un petit rictus devant la mine gênée et les joues rouges de Sasuke avant qu'ils ne se décident tous les deux à suivre le blond.

_**« Il tenait dans le creux de sa main un pouvoir plus fort que les pouvoirs de l'argent, ou que le pouvoir de la terreur, ou que le pouvoir de la mort : **__**le pouvoir invincible d'inspirer l'amour aux hommes. »**_

En arrivant en bas, Sasuke fut surprit de voir un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux mauves, habillé tout en cuir reculer peureusement devant un Naruto à l'air sévère.

-Je sais… Je sais… J'ai déconné mais j'avais besoin d'argent ! Ils ont bloqués mes comptes et…

- Tais-toi ! Lui cria Naruto qui était plus agacé qu'énervé. Tu quittes le centre en entrainant deux gamins avec toi et au lieu de te faire discret, tu montes un groupe de rock et participes à des combats illégaux ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

-J'avoue… je n'ai pas assuré !

-Bon… ce sont eux les autres fugueurs ? Demanda-t-il en montrant une jeune fille blonde et un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Je te présente Ino et Kai !

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama la jeune femme. C'est un tel honneur ! Est-ce qu'on doit faire la révérence ou se prosterner ou…

-Du calme ma belle ! Rit Hidan.

-Je peux savoir ce qui lui prend ? Le questionna Naruto abasourdi. Et pourquoi ces deux-là me regardent comme ça ?

-Tu es peut être détesté par notre génération et la seconde mais pour la troisième et la quatrième tu es un héros et un modèle, voir un dieu !

-Je suis votre plus grand admirateur ! Lui affirma Kai en lui serrant la main.

-Merveilleux… Souffla le doré de plus en plus agacé.

-Amara, l'Aka est à leurs trousses. L'informa Sasori.

-Il faut que vous quittiez le pays !

-Non ! On veut entrer dans ton armée nous ! S'exclama l'argenté.

-Hidan tu va faire ce que je te dis ou je te présente à mes lames !

-Vous avez entendu le maitre les enfants ? On part en voyage !

Naruto soupira agacé en se passant machinalement une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

-Je me suis permis de m'occuper de leurs nouvelles identités en cours route, tu n'as plus qu'à choisir la destination. Expliqua le roux.

-Comme d'habitude tu penses à tout Sas' !

-Je vis pour vous servir Amara.

-On va encore aider des assassins à ce que je comprends ? Intervint Neji qui venait d'entrer avec Pain et Shino.

-C'est une affaire de famille ! Répondit le doré.

-Va te faire foutre !

Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que Neji se retrouve envoyé contre la table par un Hidan fou furieux.

Ses deux amis avaient voulu intervenir mais ils avaient à peine fait un pas que trois armes à feu étaient braquées vers eux.

Ino, Kai et Hidan les tenaient en joug, positionné devant Naruto pour le protéger.

-Je te déconseille de lui manquer de respect une seconde une fois ! Menaça l'argenté alors que Neji aidé par Pain se relevait difficilement le nez en sang.

Naruto ne bronchait pas, surprit par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il n'avait jamais vu Hidan en colère et personne en dehors de Sasori ne l'avait protégé, alors voir ces deux jeunes se préoccuper de sa sécurité l'étonnait énormément et dans un sens le touchait.

-Hidan vous devriez aller boire quelque chose et vous reposer. Déclara-t-il finalement.

-Mais…

-Shino va vous montrer le chemin. Ajouta Itachi.

Le lieutenant s'exécuta et les trois autres finirent par ranger leurs armes et le suivre.

-Pain va soigner Neji, on a une fête ce soir ! Ordonna le leader d'une voix qui ne permettait aucun refus.

A leur tour ils quittèrent le bureau de leur chef sans un mot.

-Désolé Tachi… Je n'avais pas prévu que Hidan s'emporterait, ça n'était jamais arrivé.

-Il a bien fait ! Intervint Sasuke. Neji n'avait pas à te parler ainsi !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surprit de le voir une nouvelle fois s'impliquer et prendre la défense de quelqu'un.

-Mon frère a raison. Finit par dire Itachi une fois la surprise passée.

Mais Sasori avait parfaitement remarqué le trouble de Naruto lorsque le brun été intervenu, sans oublier ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la chambre et ce qu'il avait noté avant.

-Amara, puis-je te parler ?

-Heu oui… Sasuke on peut utiliser ta chambre ?

-C'est notre chambre ! Répondit le brun. Tu as autant le droit de l'utiliser que moi.

-Mer… merci. Balbutia le blond avant de suivre Sasori à l'étage laissant les deux frères seuls.

A l'étage le doré était troublé, repensant au comportement de Sasuke et à ses propres sentiments, il s'assit sur le lit et le roux prit place près de lui.

- Explique-moi ce que j'ai manqué. Demanda-t-il doucement.

-J'ai encore évolué et je suis mort.

-La routine…

-Pendant ce laps de temps… Je sais que ça parait dingue mais je me suis réveillé dans un désert avec le premier Ange, celui du mythe.

-Amara, mon peuple vénère cet être et ses descendants depuis des siècles alors il est évident que je te crois.

-Merci.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Naruto respira un instant, puisant la force d'aborder à nouveau ce moment où lui avait été révélée, ou plutôt confirmée, l'infidélité de son amant.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Sasuke et Itachi se faisaient toujours face, les yeux dans les yeux, calmes et impassibles.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'en parler ? Demanda l'ainé.

-De ?

-Ce qu'il t'arrive, ce que tu ressens…

-Et toi tu va me le dire ce que tu ressens ?

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-Il me semble que les deux sont liés… Non ?

-Tu sais que Naru a prévu de te tuer ?

-On s'est expliqué et je ne suis plus sur la liste.

-Sais-tu qu'il compte détruire le reste de la famille ?

-En dehors de maman, toi et moi, je sais…

-Ca t'est égal ?

-Ce n'est pas comme s'ils comptaient…

-Et le fait que Naru soit un assassin ?

-Ca n'a pas d'intérêt non plus.

-Alors qu'est ce qui en a ?

-Ca va faire plusieurs heures qu'il n'a pas mangé une seule sucette.

-HUN ? S'exclama Itachi qui ne voyait vraiment pas le rapport.

-Quelque chose lui fait du mal et je compte détruire cette chose.

Itachi sourit une fois la surprise passée, partagé entre la joie de voir son frère s'intéresser à quelqu'un et l'agacement que ce soit à Naruto.

-Et si ce n'est pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un ?

-La destruction est toujours de mise. Répondit-il calmement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu compte faire, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser partir avec Madara.

-Où vas-tu ? Lui cria Itachi alors qu'il sortait du bureau.

-Bosser ! N'oublie pas que l'on a plusieurs adolescents en danger de mort.

-Tu attends une récompense particulière ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, Sasuke était déjà loin et même s'il était certain d'avoir était entendu, le leader savait que son frère n'ajouterait rien.

A l'étage, Naruto avait tout raconté à Sasori et malgré lui les larmes avaient coulées, c'est donc dans les bras du roux, peu habitué à le voir craquer qu'il finit son récit.

-Je pensais qu'une telle nouvelle ferait plus de dégâts. Souffla-t-il.

-Tu trouve que je ne souffre pas assez ? S'indigna le doré.

-Je vois bien que tu es malheureux mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelques jours encore tu aurais été anéanti.

-Quelques jours ?

-Avant notre arrivée ici, avant ta rencontre avec Sasuke.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'exclama le blond en balbutiant, les joues rouges et le cœur battant.

-Naru… Je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous…

-Pas du tout !

-Tu ne le quittes pas du regard et lorsqu'il n'est pas là tu le cherches des yeux…

-Je… c'est… mais…

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire et rire aussi sincèrement… Continua le roux. Tu es si détendu avec lui et dans un sens si fébrile…

-Et alors ? Bouda-t-il.

-Ton cœur s'emballe près de lui non ?

-D…

-Tu peux me le dire à moi, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. Je ne te jugerai jamais.

-C'est vrai ! S'exclama Naruto. Tout ce que tu as dis est vrai, il me trouble énormément et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, ni pourquoi je ressens toutes ces choses.

-Tu as le sentiment d'être une jeune fille en fleur ? Plaisanta son ami.

-Sas' ! Cria le doré en se jetant sur lui, le faisant ainsi basculer sur le lit.

-Maitre j'implore votre clémence !

-Hors de question ! Répondit le doré qui l'avait chevauché pour le maitriser.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Sasori dû subir les assauts de chatouilles de Naruto, cherchant en vain à se défaire de son emprise, en le chatouillant à son tour, ou par la force.

Mais le roux ne s'attendait pas à ce que soudainement le doré gémisse de plaisir alors que sa température corporelle venait de monter en flèche.

Sasuke attiré par les rires ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur le roux allongé complètement sur son lit, les mains sous le tee-shirt du blond qui était à moitié allongé sur lui, se mordant la lèvre et les joues rouges, les deux totalement débraillés et décoiffés.

Ils cessèrent immédiatement de jouer lorsque le brun entra et Naruto resta un instant interdit face à l'entrée de ce dernier qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Je dérange ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-N… non, bien sûr que non ! Balbutia le doré.

Sasori profitant de sa surprise se releva en le soulevant avec lui, le forçant ainsi à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de le reposer au sol et une fois de plus le blond ne pu se retenir de gémir.

-Bon je vais vous laisser avant de me faire massacrer par un petit ami jaloux et possessif ! S'exclama-t-il. Ah mais non ! Je me trompe d'Uchiwa ! Sourit-il avant de quitter rapidement la chambre.

-Désolé pour ça… Murmura Naruto… Et désolé d'avoir défait ton lit…

-C'est à moi de m'excuser de vous avoir interrompu.

-NON ! Cria-t-il avant de se reprendre. Il m'a taquiné et comme il est chatouilleux… Je veux dire jamais je n'aurais fais quoique ce soit de sexuel dans ton lit et surtout pas avec Sas'… Enfin ça tu t'en fou mais…

Le jeune homme triturait ses doigts nerveusement et d'adorables rougeurs avaient prit place sur ses joues, et Sasuke se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise.

Il lui était vraiment impossible de rester fâché devant une telle vision, de plus si il y réfléchissait réellement il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère, Naruto était libre.

Peu désireux de s'aventurer dans ce genre de réflexion pour le moment il reporta son attention sur le blond qui n'avait toujours pas cessé sa longue explication.

-Tu es vraiment trop mignon !

-Hein ? Hoqueta Naruto qui s'était figé.

Sasuke devint aussi rouge qu'une belle cerise, cherchant à se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas pensé à voix haute, mais le visage tout aussi rouge que le sien en face de lui et l'air perdu de son propriétaire lui assuraient le contraire.

Mais le brun n'avait pas conscience de l'impacte de ces simples mots sur le blond ni de leurs importance pour lui.

-Tu me trouve vraiment mignon ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Oublie ça ! Répondit brusquement le brun en s'installant à son bureau.

L'autre ne fit pas réellement attention à sa réponse, d'ailleurs la question avait été posée sous le coup de l'émotion et n'attendait rien en retour.

Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était mignon, toute sa vie il avait espéré que quelqu'un le voit autrement que comme la perfection et aujourd'hui ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine et qui le troublait de plus en plus venait de prononcer ces mots tant espérés.

Et voilà qu'il pleurait… Il essuya rapidement ses larmes en maudissant cette nouvelle sensibilité exacerbée.

Il allait finir par croire qu'il était réellement une fille et que ses hormones lui jouaient des tours !

Il se décida à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain mais Sasuke qui l'avait entendu renifler s'était levé et l'avait retenu par le bras.

Une nouvelle vague de frissons traversa son corps mais il ne gémit pas et son corps semblait avoir retrouvé une température normale.

-Tu pleurs ?

-C'est rien…

-Ne mens pas, tu n'arrive même pas à retenir tes larmes !

-C'est rien, je te dis !

-C'est de ma faute ?

Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'il pouvait sans aucun mal se soustraire à son emprise, voir même l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

-C'est juste…On dit toujours de moi que je suis parfait ou extraordinaire, comme si on parlait d'une voiture ou d'un quelconque objet de luxe en m'enlevant le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste et ça me blesse profondément, je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne mais ça me fais beaucoup de mal ! Avoua-t-il. Avant toi personne pas même Madara ne m'avait dit que j'étais mignon… Alors tu vois c'est stupide mais… ça m'a ému…

Sasuke le regarda baisser la tête comme un enfant prit en faute avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Si ce n'est que ça je peux te le répéter !

-Hein ?

-Lorsque Sasori te force à boire pour je ne sais qu'elle raison un verre de lait, la moue que tu fais est vraiment trop craquante… Quand tu as reçu tes caisses d'armes et que tu t'es mis à jouer avec comme un enfant je t'ai trouvé adorable… Le fait que tu sois accro aux sucreries… Lorsque tu boudes… Quand tu te jettes dans cette baignoire pleine d'oreiller… Que tu tires la langue pour emmerder Neji… Lorsque tu portes un pull trois fois trop grand… Chantonnes des génériques de dessins animés sous la douche… Quand tu cherches à t'occuper de ma vie sentimentale… Quand tu te tritures les doigts en rougissant… Toutes ces choses qui me donneraient envie de tuer n'importe qui d'autre te rendent vraiment très mignon à mes yeux.

Naruto regardait le brun comme un extraterrestre, se demandant si c'était bel et bien un Uchiwa qui se tenait devant lui ou s'il était, sans s'en rendre compte, mort une fois de plus, il s'attendait presque à voir débarquer le gamin de tout à l'heure.

-Mais tu n'es pas que mignon, craquant et adorable. Continua Sasuke. Tu es aussi incroyablement sexy, extrêmement beau, magnifiquement têtu et beaucoup trop agaçant !

-Tu…

-Bon je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui sinon je sens que tu vas défaillir !

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait du vrai Sasuke ?

-Et qui te dis que ce n'était pas l'autre le faux ?

Une fois de plus le doré ne trouva rien à redire devant le sérieux et le sourire du brun, il se contenta de baisser une nouvelle fois les yeux.

-Merci beaucoup en tout cas… Souffla-t-il. Tout ce que tu as dis… C'est vraiment… Merci…

-Je n'ai pas eu à me forcer.

-Mais arrête ! S'exclama le blond. Ca t'amuse de me déstabiliser et de me faire rougir ?

-Assez, oui !

-Je me vengerai !

-J'attends de voir…

Ils se sourirent et restèrent une fois de plus à s'observer quelques instants jusque ça ce que Naruto, dont le cœur battait la chamade, ne rompt ce moment.

-Je vais faire un tour dans ma baignoire ! Lança-t-il en s'y installant avec un livre.

-Et moi faut que je bosse. Répondit le brun en s'installant à son bureau.

_**« Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir la sensation de ne pas exister jusqu'à ce qu'il te regarde, qu'il te touche la main, qu'il se moque de toi. Le but c'est que les autres voient que tu es avec lui... tu es à lui... »**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A première vu la chambre était calme depuis plus d'une heure.

L'un était absorbé par un roman passionnant et l'autre travaillait sur un énième projet scientifique, du moins en apparence…

En réalité une véritable tempête avait lieu aussi bien dans l'esprit et le cœur du blond que dans ceux du brun.

Naruto tentait par tous les moyens de faire taire les sentiments et les millions de pensés qui l'assaillaient sans répit depuis sa dernière mort.

Sasuke l'avait troublé et attiré dès leur première rencontre et malgré lui il s'était attaché à sa froideur apparente et à sa personnalité étonnante, seulement jamais encore il n'avait été aussi conscient de sa présence.

Il avait le sentiment de le redécouvrir sous un autre jour et sans le vouloir il envisageait et acceptait l'idée d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, comme si le fait d'apprendre que son amant l'avait trompé l'avait dans un sens libérer de la peur de l'infidélité.

Il voyait Sasuke pour la première fois et non pas comme un ennemi, une simple connaissance ou le frère d'un ami mais comme un jeune homme extrêmement séduisant, attirant et attachant.

Et pourquoi avait-il si chaud ?

Il bondit de sa baignoire, faisant sursauter son colocataire au passage.

-Il faut que j'aille parler à Sas' ! Hurla-t-il en sortant.

Sasuke s'autorisa enfin à respirer, il avait l'impression d'avoir retenu son souffle durant cette dernière heure passé à se torturer l'esprit avec mille et une questions tournant toutes autour du doré.

Pourquoi son cœur ne voulait-il pas cesser de battre la chamade ? D'où venait cette excitation qui faisait bouillonnait son sang et le rendait fébrile ?

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait jusque là gardé le contrôle en toute circonstance mais en fait il venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais été confronté à quelque chose ou quelqu'un susceptible de lui faire perdre sa maitrise jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient, il ne contrôlait plus rien, et seul il n'arriverait jamais à faire le point sur ce qui lui arrivait.

A qui pouvait-il se confier ?

Neji était un obsédé qui ne pensait qu'à lui sauter dessus, Pain ne savait pas tenir sa langue, Kiba ne pouvait même pas gérer ses propres émotions, Shino était incapable de la moindre émotion et Itachi était bien trop proche de la source de ses problèmes…

Il ne lui restait donc que Shikamaru !

Décidé, il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise de bureau au sol pour se précipiter dans l'antre du bras droit de son frère.

De son côté, Naruto faisait les cents pas depuis une dizaine de minutes devant Sasori en lui expliquant pour la seconde fois de la journée ce qu'il ressentait en présence du brun

-Tu te rends compte ? Hurla-t-il. Tu te rends compte ?

Sasori toujours aussi calme se leva pour attirer son ami jusqu'au lit et le forcer à s'asseoir.

-Depuis combien de temps se connait-on ?

-Environ dix ans… Souffla le doré qui ne comprenait pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

-Je suis donc bien placé pour savoir à quel point Madara compte pour toi.

-Sas'…

- Ecoute-moi.

-Hum.

-Bien placé pour savoir tout ce que tu lui as offert… Je sais que tu avais besoin d'amour et de stabilité et qu'il t'a, en quelque sorte, apporté un équilibre et une forme d'affection et de protection… Je ne suis pas capable de te dire si ce type t'aime ou pas, mais je sais que la manière dont il se comporte avec toi…

-C'est bon, tu peux le dire… Murmura le blond. J'ai mis du temps mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris… Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'a jamais aimé…

-Naru… Ne pleure pas… Demanda le roux en l'attirant contre lui.

-Apparemment je ne peux pas m'en empêcher aujourd'hui.

-Ce que je voulais t'expliquer, c'est que j'étais là quand tu es tombé amoureux du boss et qu'en ce moment j'ai un peu le sentiment de revenir à cette époque.

-Hein ?

-Sasuke… Je te l'ai déjà dis tout à l'heure mais… Tu le cherches ou le suis du regard sans même t'en rendre compte, tu aimes le titiller, le provoquer… Tu as le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux qui pétillent… Tu… Tu es rayonnant !

-N'exagère pas… Bougonna Naruto en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller pour cacher ses joues rouges.

-Je comprends que tu sois perdu ! Tu n'as aimé que Madara et jamais tu n'as envisagé l'idée de pouvoir avoir des sentiments pour un autre, et là tu te rends compte que ton cœur palpite pour Sasuke et que ce dernier t'apporte les mêmes sensations que celles que tu as connues en tombant amoureux…

-Mais je le connais depuis quelques jours seulement ! En arrivant ici j'avais pour projet de l'assassiner !

-Tu es attiré pas les Uchiwa, c'est tout !

-Sas' ce n'est pas drôle ! Gémit Naruto. Tu crois que le professeur à vraiment fait en sorte que je craque pour les mâles de sa famille ?

-Il est tordu et très doué mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une chose possible… Par contre on sait que tu es en quelque sorte le fruit de ses fantasmes et que vu qu'Itachi et Sasuke sont ses fils…

-Là tu essayes de me dire que j'ai une chance de lui plaire… C'est juste pour me remonter le moral !

-Parce que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu le mettais dans tous ses états ?

-C'est un véritable glacier !

-Et bien il a totalement fondu ton glacier !

-Même si c'était vrai… Tout ça je le dois à ce foutu physique !

-Il me semble que ce physique de rêve source de bien des fantasmes est le tien non ?

-Sas' !

-Tu ne leur dois pas ! Tu es né avec les cheveux blonds, une adorable bouille et deux grands yeux bleus !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais !

-M…

-Chut ! Sinon je vais tout balancer au nouveau brun de ton cœur !

-Oh ! Je n'en suis pas encore là ! Rétorqua le doré. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais oublié Madara… Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'encourager mes sentiments… Ajouta-t-il en baissant tristement les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais tuer ses proches et aider le chef d'une organisation ennemi à fuir alors… Et puis sincèrement je n'ai pas envie de me laisser avoir une seconde fois par cette chimère…

-Tu comptes devenir cynique et ne plus jamais tomber amoureux ?

-Tu avais raison, ce n'est pas pour nous…

-Quand je te vois en ce moment je pense que j'avais tord !

-Rah ! Gronda Naruto en se levant brusquement ! Pourquoi on parle de ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke était gay et qu'il venait de me faire une déclaration non ?

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

-Ouai… Ben en attendant je vais me concentrer sur mon job.

-Tu t'es décidé pour le premier contrat ?

-Pas encore… On fera le point cette nuit.

-Sinon qu'est ce qu'on fait pour ce qui va suivre ?

-Ce qui va suivre ?

-Naru… tu as encore évolué… après ça normalement ce sont tes hormones qui…

- ENFERME-MOI ! Cria Naruto qui comprenait enfin pourquoi il gémissait au moindre contact physique.

-Ce n'est pas comme si ça servait à quoique ce soit…

-Faut que je parte d'ici !

-Ne panique pas…

-Tu plaisantes ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va te transformer en bête en chaleur !

-Avec un Sasuke dans ta chambre…

-Sas' ! Gémit l'autre.

-Promis, je protégerais les hommes d'ici de tes assauts ! Rit Sasori.

-Heureusement que tu n'as aucune libido !

-Hum.

-Oh… Pardon ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

-Arrête ! Pas de ça entre nous !

-Mais…

-Tu sais bien que je suis ravi de ma condition. Expliqua-t-il. Sans ça je ne pourrai pas te servir.

Sasori lui sourit sincèrement et à sa grande surprise Naruto fondit en larme, soudainement et bruyamment.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Paniqua-t-il pour la première fois de sa vie. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

-Je… Je me disais juste… que j'ai… j'aurais aimé que Madara soit comme toi !

Le roux ne répondit rien, se contentant de se lever pour le consoler dans une tendre étreinte sans prêter attention à la peau brulante qui frissonna à son contact.

_**Je ne guérirai pas de cet amour. Tu m'as pris ma lumière, ma sève, ma confiance. Mes jours sont vides, ma vie est morte. Je fais juste semblant. De sourire, d'écouter, de répondre aux questions. Tous les jours, j'attends un signe, un geste. Que tu me délivres de ce trou noir dans lequel tu m'as laissée et que tu me dises pourquoi. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?**_

Sasuke avait lui aussi vidé son sac, se confiant pour la première fois de sa vie en gardant cependant le contrôle des informations délivrées.

Shikamaru l'avait laissé parler sans dire un mot, souriant de temps en temps face à certain de ses propos ou certaines de ses réactions.

-Voilà ! Conclut-t-il.

-Mais qu'elle est la question au juste ?

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Tu sembles avoir tout dis non ?

-Tu refuses de m'aider parce que tu es le meilleur ami de mon frère ?

-Sasuke… Tu viens de m'expliquer clairement que tu avais envie de lui, je dirais même très très envie… Ajouta-t-il en ignorant le regard noir de son avis à vis. Qu'il occupait à peu près toutes tes pensés, que tu le trouvais magnifique mais aussi adorable, charmant, agaçant et têtu, que tu appréciais ses qualités autant que ses défauts, que tu adorais être avec lui, que lui seul réussissait à faire battre ton cœur, que le voir proche d'un autre t'énervait énormément… Tu veux que je continue ?

-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

-Tu développe des sentiments à son égard !

-Quoi ?

-En gros, tu veux sortir avec lui !

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je veux ?

-Parce que c'est ce que tu m'expliques depuis un quart d'heure ! Il serait temps que tu l'acceptes et l'assumes !

-N'importe quoi ! Tu cherches juste à m'embrouiller ! Je suis sûr que c'est Itachi qui te l'a demandé !

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu ne crois pas plutôt que je risque gros en te conseillant d'avouer tes sentiments ? S'emporta Shikamaru. Comment penses-tu que ton frère réagirait s'il apprenait que j'aide un rival à se déclarer à l'homme qu'il aime ?

Sasuke se figea un instant, dévisageant le jeune homme en face de lui, partagé entre la surprise et l'horreur.

-Tu veux dire qu'Itachi est amoureux de Naruto ?

-Ce n'est pas un secret ! Tu l'avais bien remarqué non ?

-Je voyais bien que…. Mais je ne pensais pas…

-Tu en perds tes mots ! Railla Shika. Aurais-tu peur de perdre face à ton frère ?

-N'importe quoi !

-Enfin puisque je me trompe totalement et que tu n'es pas intéressé il n'y a aucune raison que les sentiments d'Itachi te gênent.

-Je ne te comprends pas ! Soupira Sasuke. Pourquoi me poussait-tu à agir si ton meilleur ami…

-Parce que si tu entres dans la course il se décidera à contre-attaquer !

-Oh… Je vois…

-Généralement ton frère à toujours ce qu'il veut non ?

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Conclut Sasuke en quittant le bureau. Merci pour le coup de main !

Shikamaru sourit, fière de lui. Il avait peut être un peu amplifié les sentiments de son leader mais c'était pour la bonne cause… Non ?

_**« C'est ce que font les gens. Ils se jettent. En priant le ciel de les faire voler. Vu que sans un miracle on est sûr de se ramasser en beauté. Alors on se demande, tout le temps que dure la chute : « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sauter ? » Regarde-moi, je viens de sauter. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui me donne l'impression d'avoir des ailes et de planer. Toi. »**_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

De retour dans leur chambre, Naruto fut à la fois soulagé et déçu de voir que son colocataire était absent.

Pourquoi avait-il à ce point envie de le voir ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à ce qu'il faisait et aux personnes avec qui il pouvait être ?

Mais vu la chaleur qui s'insinuait doucement en lui et l'hypersensibilité qui prenait possession de son corps il valait mieux qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul avec lui.

Il était hors de question qu'il se jette sur lui ou même qu'il le voit dans un état d'excitation avancé et surtout incontrôlable.

Peu à peu le désir allait monter et il allait se comporter comme… une chatte en chaleur !

Il grimaça, détestant ce terme qui pourtant était ce qu'il y avait de plus parlant pour qualifier l'état qui serait bientôt le sien.

Il soupira en sentant son téléphone vibrer et décrocha machinalement sans regarder le numéro.

-Allo.

-Bonjour… Souffla sensuellement une voix grave d'homme.

-Madara.

-Je m'attendais à un autre accueil chaton.

-Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de recevoir un appel de vous, patron ? Cracha le doré.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda l'autre décontenancé.

-Avez-vous des directives spéciales monsieur ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je veux que tu rentres !

-Hors de question !

-Tu vas bientôt te mettre à te frotter partout et sur n'importe qui !

-Il est vrai monsieur que le professeur n'a apparemment pas assez pensé aux effets négatifs que pourraient avoir l'ADN de félins femelles.

-Mais bon sang à quoi tu joues ? Hurla Madara. Habituellement…

-Habituellement je reste enfermé avec mon amant afin qu'il soit le seul à profiter de mes chaleurs… L'interrompit Naruto. Mais cette fois-ci vu que je suis célibataire…

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

-C'est moi qui devrait hurler ! Comment oses-tu m'appeler pour jouer les possessifs après ce que tu as fais ?

-Tu…

-Je sais que tu as baisé cet enfoiré de Zetsu !

-…

-Tu ne cherches même pas à nier.

-Bébé écoute, il a juste…

-NON ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses à la con !

- Laisse-moi…

-Tu sais ce que je t'avais promis ?

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

-Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus que mon patron alors ce que je fais de mon cul ne te regardes pas !

-Tu seras responsable de la mort de ces hommes.

-C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS A DIRE ? Hurla Naruto qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Il n'y a vraiment que ta fierté qui compte ? Tu ne penses même pas à moi et ma douleur ? Tu te fous que ce soit fini entre nous ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir. Répondit calmement son interlocuteur.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTTRE !

Naruto venait de balancer violement son téléphone contre le mur, malgré la violence du choc il ne se brisa pas, ce qui augmenta la colère de son propriétaire qui ne savait plus s'il pleurait de rage ou de douleur comme il ne savait plus ce qui, entre la haine et l'amour, prenait le dessus quand il pensait à son ancien amant.

Mais pour l'instant, il savait que ce qui l'habitait était la colère, il était fou de rage et la seule façon de dépasser ce stade était la vengeance parce que l'oubli était impossible.

De toute façon que pouvait-il faire pour oublier ?

Il ne pouvait ni se souler, ni se droguer, son sang détruirait tout… Alors que lui restait-il ?

L'action évidement… La vengeance…

Après tout, n'était ce pas la mission première de l'Ange ?

Et pourquoi avait-il si chaud ?

Il enleva en haletant son tee-shirt, lorsque son dos nu toucha le mur frais il ne pu retenir un soupir de bien être puis un cri d'effroi en sentant qu'il avait une soudaine érection.

-Naru…

-Ta… Tachi…

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant en face de lui.

-J'… ai… éloignes… toi de moi…

-Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ! Sasori m'a expliqué pour l'infidélité de Madara.

-Je… Ce n'est pas le moment… Souffla le blond. Je t'en prie…

- Parle-moi…

- Va-t'en !

- Calme-toi… Murmura Itachi en le prenant dans ses bras.

Seulement le brun ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce geste arrache un bruyant gémissement de plaisir à Naruto, ni à ce que ce dernier le renverse pour se retrouver assis sur lui, frottant une conséquente érection sur son bassin.

-Tachi… Miaula presque le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai envie de toi …

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_


	7. Chapter 6 Ange en ébullition

**Titre: L'Ange**

**Genre: Romance/Surnatural.**

**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, le reste est une surprise.**

**Raiting: Entre M et Ma..**

**Résumé:"Trahi par ceux qu'il avait protégés et servis, l'enfant décima son peuple en guise de vengeance, et partit seul sur les routes, échappant à ses ennemis et punissant ceux qui d'après lui, ne méritaient pas de vivre."**

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Je tiens à dire que oui je suis en retard mais que j'ai fini et posté la partie 5 de INTL <span>hier soir<span> et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai écris et posté ce chapitre donc ne me tuez pas !**

**Note 2 : Comme tu l'as vu Ma Zoe la scène entre Sasuke et Sakura est inspirée (voir un quasi copier/coller) de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années. Tu tenais à ce qu'un jour ce douloureux moment soit dans une fiction, et bien je l'ai fais, enfin j'en ai mis un bout. Le reste des lecteurs la trouveront sans doute débile mais c'est plus entre toi et moi…J'ai même chialé en repensant à ce sentiment de culpabilité…Bref bisous !**

**Note 3 : Je ne pense pas avoir écris un lime quand j'en fais un ou un lemon, je prends mon temps et j'essaye de faire ça bien, là je dirais que j'ai juste parlé sur deux lignes de sexe mais apparemment c'est quand même un lime donc pour ceux qui n'aurait pas saisi : Présence de lime ! ^^ Non, non je ne radote pas !**

**Note 4 : Un petit message pour ceux qui lisent Harem et qui m'ont soutenue de manière incroyable après que j'ai « craquer » suite à ce que j'ai ressenti à la fin du chapitre 12 : Je voudrais vous hurler un sincère MERCI ! Je remercie bien évidement toutes les autres personnes qui me lisent (quelque soit la fiction) et qui d'une manière ou d'une autre m'apportent leur soutien ! J'adore avoir de vos nouvelles, même deux petits mots me donne la pêche et le sourire !**

**Note 5 : Merci à Shana pour la correction !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Citations dans l'ordre d'apparition : M. KunderaFreud/ Anna Gavalda/ Grey's Anatomy / Desperate Housewive/ Skins / Marie-France Hirigoyen/ Guillaume Musso/ Emily Brontë**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

**Ange en ébullition**

**« On désire toujours par dessus tout l'inaccessible avec avidité… »**

Itachi ne répondit rien, il était hypnotiser par les lèvres de Naruto qui se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes.

- Tachi… Souffla l'adolescent avant de sceller leurs bouches.

Le leader savait que quelque chose clochait, le doré avait toujours refusé ses avances et celles des autres, jurant une fidélité sans faille à son amant cependant même en sachant cela il répondit ardemment au baiser.  
>Rapidement Naruto le débarrassa de sa chemise, s'attaquant sans attendre à son torse, alternant baisers sensuels et morsures brutales.<br>Perdant toute retenu, Itachi l'attrapa par les fesses pour le plaquer contre lui et se relever du sol, remerciant intérieurement son ancien instructeur de lui avoir mené la vie dure pour des abdos en bétons.  
>Le blond gémit lorsque son dos brulant cogna une fois de plus contre le mur glacé, ce qui encouragea l'ainé à le débarrasser au plus vite de son jeans.<br>Naruto voulu faire de même, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion, Sasori venait de tirer brusquement le brun pour l'éloigner de lui.

Il grogna de mécontentement mais le roux ne se laissa pas impressionner, et le souleva rapidement du sol pour l'emmener directement dans la baignoire.

- On s'expliquera plus tard ! Lança-t-il au leader qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire ? Demanda sèchement son cadet qui n'avait jusque là pas réagi.<br>- Ça me parait plutôt clair !  
>- Ne te fous pas de moi ! S'emporta le plus jeune. Tu es incapable de garder ta queue là où elle est ? Tu es comme notre père en fait !<br>- Ne me compare pas à cet homme ! Hurla l'autre en le plaquant contre la porte fermée de la salle de bain.  
>- Sasori m'a expliqué que Naru n'était pas dans son état normal et toi tu oses en profiter ! C'est exactement ce qu'il aurait fait !<p>

Itachi resserra sa prise sur la gorge de son frère et ils restèrent un instant à se défier du regard avant que le plus âgé ne se décide à partir sans un mot de plus.  
>Sasuke se massa la gorge en soupirant, il ne savait même pas ce qui se passait réellement.<p>

Pourquoi était-il tombé sur cette scène en entrant dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi Sasori lui avait dit que Naruto n'était pas dans son état normal en ne lui donnant aucune explication ?

Il regarda un instant le jeans et la chemise au sol avant de détourner les yeux brusquement.

S'ils n'étaient pas intervenus avec Sasori alors…

- Fais chier… Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

**" Et plus je l'ignorais, plus je tombais amoureuse de lui. C'était exactement comme je te disais tout à l'heure, comme une maladie. Tu sais comment ça se passe... Tu éternues. Une fois. Deux fois. Tu frisonnes et voilà. C'est trop tard. Le mal est fait. Là, c'était la même chose : j'étais prise, j'étais fichue. "**

****XxxxxX****

Du côté de la salle de bain, Naruto était en caleçon accroupi dans la baignoire sous le jet d'eau glacé où le roux le maintenait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

- Tu as retrouvé tes esprits ? On va pouvoir discuter un peu avant que tu ressautes sur le premier mâle venu ?

Le doré se contenta de hocher la tête, bien trop perdu dans ses pensés pour répondre correctement.  
>Il avait vraiment honte de son comportement, honte de s'être jeté sur Itachi et encore plus que Sasuke ait assisté à cette scène.<p>

- Ne pense pas à ça. Souffla Sasori en lui tendant une serviette.  
>- Je t'avais dis de m'enfermer quelque part !<br>- Il n'existe aucun endroit d'où tu ne pourrais t'échapper.  
>- Assomme-moi alors !<br>- Tu te réveillerais bien vite !  
>- Bon TUES MOI ALORS !<br>- Il me semble qu'une mort par jour c'est bien assez !  
>- Sas' arrête de rire ! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fais ?<br>- J'ai peut-être une solution…  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- T'en fais pas, je vais régler ça !  
>- C'est impossible…<br>- Tu verras… En attendant habille-toi plus vite ! Ce n'est pas en évitant Sasuke que les choses vont s'arranger !  
>- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Balbutia le blond en enfilant enfin son jeans qu'il tripotait depuis plusieurs minutes.<p>

Le roux se contenta de sourire face à l'attitude enfantine de son « maitre » avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Tu as environ combien de temps avant de recommencer à te frotter contre tout ce qui bouge ?  
>- Pas avant demain je pense… Pourquoi ?<br>- J'ai appris où se trouvait Kakashi…

Naruto fixa immédiatement son regard bleu devenu glacial sur Sasori.

- Il a le courage de sortir ?  
>- Apparemment il est chargé de retrouver Hidan et les deux gamins ! De plus je ne pense pas qu'il ait prit au sérieux tes menaces.<br>- Il va bien vite le regretter.  
>- Je te dirais bien que dans ton état ce n'est pas sérieux mais je crains qu'il ne puisse mettre la main sur les fugueurs.<br>- Personne ne m'empêchera de régler cette histoire ! Souffla le doré durement. Ce soir Kakashi va mourir. Conclut-il en sortant d'un pas décidé de la salle de bain, sa gêne de voir Sasuke totalement disparue.

Ce dernier qui était allongé et perdu dans ses pensés se releva immédiatement pour s'asseoir, espérant avoir un minimum d'explications mais le blond l'ignora totalement.

Naruto ouvrit les caisses que Kisame lui avait apporté, pour en sortir ses armes blanches préférées et s'en équiper ainsi que d'un nombre non négligeable d'armes à feu, de grenades et d'autres objets qui lui étaient inconnus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.  
>- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Répondit sèchement le doré.<br>- Pourquoi tu t'harnaches comme si tu partais en guerre ? Insista l'autre.

Le blond ne dit rien, il enfila rapidement son blouson et ses gants en cuirs, ainsi que ses chaussures puis se tourna vers Sasori.

- Tout est près ?  
>- J'ai nettoyé et fais le plein, les cordonnés sont enregistrées dans l'ordinateur de bord et le compte rendu de la situation et du nombre d'hommes sont ici. Répondit-il en lui tendant un écran extrêmement plat.<br>- J'étudierais tout en route, tu me suivras comme d'habitude mais jamais à plus de 30 mètres et on garde le contact tout le long à moins d'un imprévu. Expliqua Naruto. Il n'y a aucun civile dans sa forteresse ?  
>- Aucun, c'est absolument sûr !<br>- Alors si au bout d'une heure à partir du moment où j'ai pénétré la zone tu ne me vois pas ressortir tu fais tout sauter ! Compris ?  
>- Cinq sur cinq !<br>- On y va !  
>- Où est ce que tu va ? Hurla Sasuke qui avait suivit l'échange avec stupéfaction et s'était interposé pour l'empêcher de passer et avoir des réponses.<p>

Seulement sans un mot ni un regard et à une vitesse hallucinante, Naruto l'évita en passa pourtant tout près de lui.

- Ça va aller ! Lui lança Sasori en sortant. Descends plutôt pour la soirée sinon ton frère va péter un câble.

Il se précipita pour les rattraper mais eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le roux sauter par l'une des fenêtres du couloir.

**« Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons."**

****XxxxxX****

La soirée battait son plein et l'ambiance bien que survoltée n'avait connu pour le moment aucun dérapage semblable à la dernière fois.

Hidan et son groupe enchaînaient les chansons sous les cris de leurs nouveaux fans, les corps se pressaient sur la piste de danse, les couples s'embrassaient dans des coins plus ou moins discret et Sakura tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas harceler Sasuke de question comme lui avait déconseillé Naruto.  
>La jeune femme avait été folle de joie en voyant que le brun était bel et bien descendu pour participer à la soirée, et étant sa cavalière elle avait pensé qu'enfin elle aurait la chance d'en apprendre plus sur lui.<p>

Seulement il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, se contentant de fixer la porte du foyer comme s'il s'attendait à voir apparaitre quelqu'un d'une seconde à l'autre.  
>A aucun moment il ne s'était intéressé à elle, et n'avait même pas prit la peine de la regarder, en fait il lui semblait que de tous les moments passés auprès de lui, celui-ci était le pire, comme si sa simple présence, voir existence, l'énervait au plus au point.<br>Mais malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir, elle restait donc là, à l'observer avec minutie en se mordant violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher de parler afin d'en savoir plus sur celui qui hantait ses pensés.

Si seulement Naruto était là ! Il lui avait promit de l'aider et dans un moment aussi crucial il était introuvable et injoignable !

**« Trop souvent, ce qu'on désire le plus au monde, est justement ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir. Le désir parfois, peut vous briser le cœur, vous anéantir. Le désir peut faire de votre vie en enfer. C'est dur de vouloir quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas avoir. Mais ceux qui souffrent le plus, sont ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent. »**

****XxxxxX****

Sasori était au aguets, appuyé pourtant nonchalamment contre la moto du doré, il surveillait les moindres allers et venus du bâtiment dans lequel était en ce moment même en train de se jouer son avenir et celui des siens.  
>A l'intérieur Naruto avançait discrètement mais avec détermination vers le dernier étage, tuant sans hésitation tous les soldats qui se dressaient sur son chemin<br>Il avait attendu ce moment bien trop longtemps, et aujourd'hui enfin allait débuter ce long et douloureux combat qui serait certainement le dernier de sa vie ou du moins le plus important.

- Amara on a un problème !  
>- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?<br>- Un détachement spécial sera là dans environ quinze minutes ! Kakashi avait apparemment un rendez-vous secret !  
>- Combien d'hommes ?<br>- Plus d'une centaine ! Ce doit être une livraison !  
>- Changement de plan ! Met en place le compte à rebours, je veux que dans dix minutes cet immeuble ne soit plus qu'un souvenir !<br>- Tu es sûr ?  
>- Certain !<br>- Mais tu n'auras pas le temps de…  
>- Je dois être sûr qu'il sera mort quand tout sautera et la seule façon de l'être c'est de le tuer moins même !<br>- Si…  
>- Ne t'en fais, je raccourcirais les retrouvailles et irais à l'essentiel ! Maintenant exécution !<br>- Reçu !

Naruto eu un petit sourire avant d'enclencher le compte à rebours de sa montre et de se précipiter vers les escaliers où un groupe armé l'attendait.

Il n'avait absolument plus le temps pour la discrétion !

**"Dès notre plus jeune âge, on cherche à être le plus fort. Dans notre enfance, on nous a appris que les forces du Bien l'emportaient sur les forces du Mal. Mais en vieillissant, on se rend compte, que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Le Mal, lui, laisse des traces indélébiles."**

****XxxxxX****

Sakura s'était finalement décidé à parler, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps, persuadée qu'à défaut d'en apprendre plus sur Sasuke, elle pouvait se livrer à lui pour qu'il la découvre enfin et peut être l'apprécie.  
>Cela devait surement faire plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle s'était laissée emporter par ses paroles et ses souvenirs, heureuse de pouvoir partager un tel moment avec l'homme quelle aimait.<br>Brusquement, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras pour l'éloigner du salon et l'attirer dans un coin à peu près calme.  
>Tentant de faire abstraction de son cœur qui faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, elle releva légèrement les yeux vers lui en rougissant furieusement.<p>

- Écoute, je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Commença le brun alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie. En temps normal j'aurai expédié cette histoire rapidement et sans me prendre la tête, seulement si je fais ça je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me le pardonne alors…  
>- Je… t'écoute… Murmura-t-elle pendu à ses lèvres.<br>- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça ! Lâcha-t-il  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Je ne t'aime pas ! Pour tout te dire il y a encore peu de temps je ne pensais même pas être capable de ressentir ce genre de sentiment !  
>- Mais… je…<br>- Toi et moi ça ne se fera jamais ! Continua-t-il. Je ne sais rien de toi et je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à te connaitre ! A mes yeux tu es juste un individu parmi des millions d'autre !

Sakura déjà en larmes et hébétée par les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du jeune homme, s'accrochait machinalement à sa chemise alors que ce dernier se passait nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Je savais que je ne réussirais pas à faire ça avec douceur ! Soupira-t-il sans réellement s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme. S'il l'apprend il va me tuer !  
>- Depuis… Depuis toutes ces années je ne vois que toi… Hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux même pas me connaitre ? Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?<br>- Écoutes, tu es sûrement une fille géniale et tu n'as rien fais de mal mais tu… tu n'es pas lui ! Souffla-t-il avant de retourner à sa place, la laissant totalement désemparée et désespérée.

**" Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux dans un chagrin d'amour ? C'est de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler ce que l'on ressentait avant… Essaie de garder cette sensation parce que si tu la laisses s'en aller, tu la perds à jamais "**

****XxxxxX****

Naruto fit une entrée fracassante et très peu discrète dans l'immense suite de Kakashi, il avait dû esquiver le plus possible les combats pour atteindre son objectif à temps et c'est avec une horde impressionnante de soldats aux trousses qu'il pénétra dans la pièce.  
>Comme il s'y attendait, sa cible était calmement assise un verre dans une main et un cigare dans l'autre.<p>

-J e pensais que tu ferais une arrivée plus discrète. Souffla l'homme aux cheveux argentés.  
>- Votre petit rendez-vous secret à quelques peu bousculé mes plans…<br>- Oh… Tu veux parler de la livraison d'arme des nord-coréens je suppose… Ils vont être surement très en colère en arrivant.  
>- Je ne doute pas que Jiraya leur laissera ma carte de visite afin qu'ils puissent me faire part de leurs griefs. Sourit le blond en ôtant son blouson.<br>- Tu sais, une partie de moi savait que tu viendrais ce soir, mais une autre espérait vraiment que tes menaces n'étaient pas sérieuses.  
>- Ce n'était pas une menace…<br>- Oui, c'était une… Comment avais-tu dis déjà ? Une promesse c'est bien ça ?  
>- Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.<br>- Évidement…

Kakashi se servit un autre verre et Naruto s'assit tranquillement dans le fauteuil en face de lui, comme s'ils étaient deux vieux amis qui se retrouvaient.

-Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour demander pardon ?  
>- Jamais…<br>- Alors je m'excuse. Je suis désolé pour toi et tous les autres, ceux qui sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances, ceux qui n'ont même pas eu le temps de voir le jour et surtout pour ceux qui sont restés à nos côtés.

Il fit une légère pause, le temps de tirer sur son cigare et le doré ne fit aucun commentaire, gardant le même visage impassible.

- Tu sais, j'y ai vraiment cru ! Poursuit-il. J'ai vraiment cru que nous avions une mission à accomplir, que nous devions poursuivre ce que le Maitre avait commencé lors de la première guerre et que seul des êtres parfaits pourraient survivre dans le monde qui se dessinait peu à peu… Je me disais que des sacrifices étaient nécessaires et j'étais vraiment fier de voir que chaque soldat que j'entrainais devenait une arme magnifique et infaillible.  
>- Nous n'étions ni des soldats, ni des machines mais des enfants.<br>- Je sais… Au fils des années je vous ai vu devenir des assassins redoutables, j'ai vu les sommes pour s'octroyer vos services devenir colossales, les plus grandes nations du monde venir nous supplier de vous avoir à leurs côtés…. Il n'y avait plus de mission ou de croyance, juste une avidité sans fin pour le pouvoir et l'argent et je me suis perdu au milieu de tout ça. Je comprends que tu veuille te venger.  
>- Non ! S'il était question de vengeance, alors je vous aurai amené à des kilomètres d'ici pour vous faire vivre au centuple ce que vous nous avez infligé durant toutes ces années ! Je vous aurez torturé durant des mois ou peut-être plus après avoir détruit sous vos yeux tout ce qui vous était cher pour finir par vous laisser mourir dans l'indifférence la plus totale !<p>

Il regarda le chronomètre de sa montre avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres avant de se lever pour passer derrière le canapé où était installé Kakashi et venir murmurer à son oreille.

- Seulement vous êtes chanceux, il ne s'agit pas de vengeance mais de justice !

La gorge de l'argenté fut tranchée net, dans un geste précis et le sang eu à peine le temps de s'écoulait que déjà l'immeuble explosait dans un bruit assourdissant.

**« Dans la vie, il est des rencontres stimulantes qui nous incitent à donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes, il est aussi des rencontres qui nous minent et qui peuvent finir par nous briser. »**

****XxxxxX****

Lorsque Sasori pénétra dans le foyer, la fête battait toujours son plein, il eu à peine le temps de faire quelques pas à l'intérieur que Sasuke se jeta sur lui pour avoir des nouvelles de Naruto.

- Où est-il ?  
>- Il ne va pas tarder.<br>- Pourquoi tu rentres sans lui ? Et toutes ces armes c'était pour quoi ?  
>- Écoute, on avait une affaire régler, maintenant que c'est fait on passe à autre chose.<br>- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Hurla le brun. Je vois bien que tu es soucieux et ça n'a rien de normal que toi tu sois là et lui non !  
>- Parce que soudainement ce qui peut lui arriver t'intéresse ?<br>- Ne change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi es-tu si détaché alors qu'il est surement en danger ?  
>- Ecoute-moi bien gamin ! Je protégeais déjà Amara à l'époque où tu n'étais encore qu'un morveux en couche culotte alors ne viens pas me dire comment prendre soin de lui !<p>

Sasuke soupira avant de s'éloigner du roux, signe qu'il ne chercherait pas plus longtemps le conflit et il demanda plus calmement.

- Tu l'as connu comment ?  
>- Si je te raconte ça, il y aura plein de choses qui vont te surprendre et que tu ne comprendras pas, seulement je ne pourrais t'apporter aucune réponse sur ces sujets.<br>- Ça me va… Je veux juste savoir ce qui vous lie.

Le roux s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux, replongeant doucement dans son passé.

Il avait douze ans lorsqu'il mit les pieds pour la première fois au centre.  
>Ces ancêtres et tout son clan étaient des guerriers, forts et redoutés et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait été choisi pour protéger Naruto.<br>Seulement, lui, il ne le connaissait pas cet être pour qui il était censé mourir, il ne voulait pas quitter son village et sa famille pour se retrouver au milieu d'inconnus qui ne voyaient en lui qu'une arme !  
>La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était profiter encore de l'insouciance de l'enfance, mais personne ne lui avait laissé le choix.<p>

A peine était-il arrivé qu'on lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la « maison », les nombreux médicaments qu'il devait avaler, les prélèvements, les injections, les nuits blanches, les entrainements au combats en tout genre, les privations, les punitions, les humiliations…

Il comprit très vite que ses parents l'avaient envoyé en enfer, et il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de son clan et de leur réputation.  
>Il était faible, il avait peur et tous ce que ces gens lui faisaient subir ne faisaient que le briser un peu plus.<p>

On lui avait expliqué depuis l'enfance qu'il était fait pour ça, que c'était inné, que son existence même était destinée à cette mission. Pourtant malgré les semaines qui passaient, il restait le même gamin terrorisé et perdu.

**« Une sorte de cancer avait gangrené dans mon cœur, s'y incrustant durablement comme un rat dans un garde-manger. Cannibale et carnassier, le chagrin m'avait dévoré jusqu'à me laisser vide de toute émotion et de toute volonté. Les premières semaines, la peur de la dépression m'avait tenu en éveil, m'obligeant à lutter pied à pied contre l'abattement et l'amertume. Mais la peur aussi m'avait abandonné, et avec elle la dignité et même la simple volonté de sauver les apparences. Cette lèpre intérieure m'avait rongé sans répit, délavant les couleurs de la vie, suçant toute sève, éteignant toute étincelle. A la moindre velléité de reprendre le contrôle de mon existence, le chancre se transformait en vipère, m'inoculant à chaque morsure une dose de venin qui s'infiltrait pernicieusement dans mon cerveau sous la forme de souvenirs douloureux. »**

Au bout d'un mois, ses instructeurs jugèrent qu'il était temps pour lui de faire son premier tour dans la fausse. Un lieu semblable à un labyrinthe où trainaient les êtres les plus répugnants et les plus effrayants qu'il lui eu été donné de voir, issus des pires expériences scientifique du laboratoire.

Le but était simple, tuer ou être tuer tout en cherchant la sortie de cet enfer.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de faire quelques pas que des bruits semblable à des grognements se firent entendre au dessus de lui, terrifié il laissa tomber l'arme à feu qu'on lui avait collé entre les mains sans la moindre explication et se mit à courir le plus vite possible.  
>Les effroyables bruits derrière lui semblaient se rapprocher et il se mit à appeler à l'aide, persuadé que, parmi tous les autres enfants qui passaient le test du labyrinthe, certain l'entendraient et viendraient lui porter secours. Mais seul les ricanements et les moqueries lui répondirent et à cet instant précis il se sentit totalement seul au monde.<br>Autour de lui les cameras filmaient le moindre de ses mouvements, sans s'émouvoir des larmes qui coulaient le longs de ses joues ou de sa mine terrorisée.

Lorsqu'au bout de longues minutes de course qui lui parurent des heures il trébucha, il su que c'était la fin et décida de ne même pas chercher à se relever.  
>Les monstres approchaient, ils les entendaient, c'était trop tard pour fuir, trop tard pour espérer.<br>Et rapidement le moment tant redouté arriva, la première créature s'avança vers lui, ni humain, ni animal, semblant sonder son âme pour pouvoir se l'approprier avant de le dévorer tout entier.  
>Un autre s'approcha vers la gauche, toujours aussi lentement, comme pour jouer un peu avec sa proie et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il se retrouva cerné et acculé contre un mur glacé contre lequel il se laissa glisser pour tomber sur le sol taché du sang de ses prédécesseurs.<p>

Il n'arrivait même plus à crier ou pleurer, il était figé, absorbé par ses yeux avides posés sur lui et résigné à mourir.

- Attends, attends mais tu avais quel âge ? L'interrompit le brun.  
>- Douze ans.<br>- Mais c'est dingue ! Personne ne peut enlever un gosse à sa famille et… Mais les droits de l'enfant ! Les droits de l'homme et…  
>- Je t'ai dis que certaines choses te paraitraient insensées et que je ne pourrais pas t'apporter de réponse.<br>- Tu étais dans un centre où des hommes vous entrainaient pour devenir des soldats ça n'a rien de compliquer à comprendre !  
>- Si ce n'était que ça… Souffla le roux. Tu veux la suite ou pas ?<br>- Je t'écoute.

Mourir, il allait mourir, seul dans un lieu inconnu de tous à l'odeur nauséabonde, déchiqueté par des créatures qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

Et à l'instant où il cru sa dernière seconde arrivé, une silhouette se place entre lui et les monstres.  
>Le premier eu la carotide tranchée, le second fut aveuglé puis guillotiné à l'aide d'une hache et le dernier reçu une balle en pleine tête.<br>Machinalement, il prit la main que son sauveur lui tendait et se laissa entrainer à travers les nombreux couloirs du labyrinthe d'acier.  
>Toutes les créatures semblaient à présent en avoir après eux uniquement mais l'enfant devant lui se débarrassait de chacune d'elle sans la moindre difficulté et sans jamais hésité ou lui lâcher la main.<p>

Sasori se laissait guider, encore un peu hébété par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et par l'apparition qui venait de le sauver.

- C'est Naruto qui t'a sauvé ? Intervint une nouvelle fois Sasuke.  
>- Tu n'as vraiment aucune patience hein ?<br>- Alors ?  
>- Oui c'était lui… Sans même que je m'en rende compte il m'avait amené à la sortie du labyrinthe, tuant à ma place toutes ces saloperies et détruisant chacune des caméras présentes !<br>- Il avait quel âge ?  
>- Lorsque je suis enfin sortie de ma léthargie, je suis tombé sur un adorable bout de chou de sept ans, tâché de sang, tenant une énorme hache dans une main et un flingue dans l'autre.<br>- Sept ans ?  
>- En voyant les portes s'ouvrir, il m'a donné les armes et m'a murmuré « Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais soin de toi »<br>- Sérieux ?  
>- J'étais sur le cul ! Sourit le roux. Ensuite il s'est place devant les deux instructeurs et leur à dit que j'avais réussit mon test.<br>- Mais ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir que c'était faux !  
>- Oui, évidement !<br>- Et donc ?  
>- L'un d'entre eux à giflé Naruto si fort qu'il lui a ouvert la lèvre.<br>- Enfoiré !  
>- Ne t'en fais pas il l'a vite regretté !<p>

Le professeur avait immédiatement sorti son arme et tiré une balle dans la tête de l'imprudent qui avait osé toucher à sa création.  
>Il s'était précipité vers l'enfant et avait essuyé son visage avec douceur, le regardant comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.<p>

- Oh mon pauvre trésor tu n'as pas eu mal au moins ? Avait-il chuchoté.

L'enfant s'était contenté de hocher négativement la tête et le professeur avait sourit.

- Évidement ! Comment un tel déchet pourrait faire mal à mon ange ! Avait-il ajouté. Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui, que dirais-tu d'aller manger une glace ?

Une fois de plus le doré s'était contenté d'approuver d'un mouvement de tête et le sourire béat du scientifique s'était élargit.

- Bien, alors on va prendre une bonne douche pour enlever tout ce vilain sang et ensuite on ira manger une énorme glace ! S'était-il exclamé.  
>- Professeur j'ai besoin de votre signature pour mettre celui-ci hors service. Etait intervenu un soldat en désignant Sasori.<p>

Une fois de plus le scientifique avait sorti son arme pour tirer directement dans la tête de l'homme qui venait de s'exprimer.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Avait-il hurlé. Si mon trésor est allé le sortir de ce merdier ce n'est pas pour que vous vous en débarrassiez !

Il reporta son attention sur Naruto et redevint immédiatement doux et mielleux.

- Hein mon ange ? Tu veux que ton nouvel ami vienne avec nous ?

Le doré répondit encore une fois par l'affirmative avant de se diriger vers Sasori et de lui tendre la main en souriant, réchauffant sans le savoir et à une vitesse fulgurante le corps, le cœur et l'âme de ce dernier que cet enfer avait gelé.

**Combien de gens sont capables de vous donner le sentiment que vous compter vraiment pour eux ? Combien de gens arrivent à vous donner l'impression que vous êtes unique au monde ?**

- Le professeur dont tu parle, c'est mon père ? Intervint une fois de plus le brun en sentant que le roux avait fini son récit.  
>- Je ne peux pas répondre, mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de le faire…<br>- C'est la première fois que je m'intéresse autant à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, alors pourquoi personne ne veut m'expliquer ? J'apprends tout par bribes et lorsque j'essaye de rassembler les pièces rien ne coïncide et personne ne veut m'aider à comprendre.  
>- Tu as tous les éléments pour reconstruire l'histoire, seulement tu as un esprit encore trop rationnel pour réussir à le faire pleinement. Ouvre toi plus, accepte l'idée que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler et à ce moment là tout sera plus clair.<p>

Sasuke voulu répondre mais c'est à ce moment précis que Naruto fit son apparition, les vêtements troués, le corps noircit et entaillé de multiples petites blessures.

- Ai-je interrompu un moment romantique ? Sourit-il en avançant vers eux pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise.  
>- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda le brun.<br>- J'ai bousillé mon blouson !

L'autre préféra ne pas répondre, il soupira d'agacement avant de se pencher vers le blond pour le soulever du sol.

- Hey mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Naruto en s'accrochant tout de même à lui.  
>- Il faut soigner tes blessures. Répondit-t-il calmement.<br>- Je peux marcher et…  
>- Pour une fois, tais toi et laisse toi faire !<p>

Étonné par le ton autoritaire et le regard perçant de Sasuke, le doré ne pu s'empêcher de balbutier quelques mots incompréhensibles en rougissant avant de se taire et de se laisser emmener telle une princesse à l'étage sous le regard mi-moqueur mi-attendri de Sasori.

Arrivé dans la chambre, le brun emmena Naruto jusqu'à la salle de bain, et ce n'est qu'après avoir ouvert le jet et vérifié la température de l'eau qu'il se décida à le déposer au sol.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda le blond en le voyant se déshabiller.  
>- Je ne vais pas entrer sous la douche avec mes vêtements. Répondit l'autre calmement.<br>- Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui te déshabille alors que c'est moi qui dois me laver ?  
>- J'ai dis que je nettoierais tes plaies, et puis les moments passés seul avec Sakura par ta faute m'on pas mal fait transpirer !<br>- Oh… Tu… Tu as passé la soirée avec elle… Souffla-t-il en enlevant ses vêtements. J'avais totalement oublié que vous aviez rendez-vous ! Ca c'est bien passé ?  
>- Pourquoi tu bégayes ? Demanda Sasuke en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à entrer dans la baignoire.<br>- C'est juste qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas stable sur le plan… heu…. sur le plan sexuel… alors prendre une douche avec toi ne me parait pas être une excellente idée !  
>- Ça ne t'a pourtant pas gêné de sauter sur Itachi !<br>- Justement ! Je voudrais éviter de faire la même chose avec toi !  
>- Tu veux dire que tu n'éviteras pas mon frère mais moi si ? S'emporta le brun<br>- Si je peux oui ! Répondit Naruto sur le même ton.  
>- Parce que ça serait si horrible que ça avec moi ? Hurla Sasuke<br>- Oui ! Parce que tu compte bien trop pour que je puisse me le pardonner si je te faisais une telle chose!

Le brun ne bougea plus surprit par l'aveu du blond et ce dernier gêné de s'être laissé aller, continua de se shampouiner les cheveux comme si de rien n'était, en lui tournant tout de même le dos pour qu'il ne le voit pas rougir.

- Tu veux dire que…  
>- Sauter sur les gens quand je suis comme ça j'ai l'habitude ! L'interrompit brusquement Naruto en se tournant vers lui. Si j'avais couché avec Itachi dans cette état là je m'en serais voulu mais je l'aurais assumé, si je devais faire la même chose avec toi je ne pourrais plus te regarder en face !<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fais du souci vu que tu es asexué, je pourrais bien…<p>

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sasuke l'avait poussé brusquement contre le mur glacé de la salle de bain, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

- Je ne suis pas asexué !  
>- Oui… Oui… Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne te faisais pas d'effet et que donc quoique je fasse…. Enfin tu vois quoi ! Tu ne voudrais pas me lâcher maintenant ?<br>- A une condition.  
>- Tu sais que je pourrais me débarrasser de toi sans aucun mal ?<br>- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
>- Bon… Soupira le blond. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?<br>- Embrasse-moi.  
>- Ok et apr… QUOI ?<br>- Embrasse-moi.  
>- Je ne suis pas sourd, j'ai compris !<br>- Tu semblais pourtant avoir du mal.  
>- Tu sais que tu deviens bizarre toi !<br>- Ton influence je suppose…  
>- Hey ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais dis de te transformer en pervers des douches !<br>- « Pervers des douches » ?  
>- Oui bon c'est limite comme surnom mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux sur le moment !<br>- C'est bien toi qui veux que je découvre mon orientation sexuelle non ?  
>- Oui mais avec moi tout est faussé ! Je veux dire même si ça te fait réagir ça ne voudra rien dire par ce…<br>- Je croyais que tu étais persuadé de ne me faire aucun effet ? Plaisanta le brun. Refuserais-tu de m'embrasser par crainte que je reste totalement insensible ? Ca serait la honte en effet…

Piqué au vif, Naruto retourna la situation et plaqua à son tour Sasuke contre le mur.

- Je t'aurais prévenu… Souffla-t-il en se rapprochement tout doucement de ses lèvres.

Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètre, mélangeant son souffle à celui de son vis-à-vis, partageant le même air et le frustrant par le même la même occasion.  
>Enfin, au bout de secondes qui parurent une éternité pour le brun il se décida à effleurer légèrement ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser délicatement.<br>Le baiser resta en surface, Naruto voulant prendre son temps, autant pour profiter au maximum de ce moment que pour faire languir Sasuke.  
>Doucement il mordilla la lèvre inférieur du brun qui n'en pouvant plus chercha à approfondir l'échange.<br>Le blond continua de le faire languir un peu avant de céder à son tour à la sensation, laissant enfin leurs langues se découvrir.

**Il est la grande pensée de ma vie. Si tous les autres périssaient et que lui seul demeurât, je continuerais encore d'exister, et si tous les autres demeuraient et que lui pérît, l'univers se transformerait en un vaste monde étranger ; je n'aurais plus l'impression d'en faire partie.**

Le baiser qui au début était très doux, s'intensifia au fil des secondes.  
>Sasuke s'enhardissant colla Naruto contre lui en l'attrapant par les cheveux et ce dernier d'abord étonné, se surprit à apprécier l'initiative et finit par le laisser dominer totalement le baiser.<br>La température augmenta encore, lorsque les mains du brun se retrouvèrent sur les fesses du doré qui sans s'en rendre compte l'encouragea à continuer en gémissant à travers leurs baiser.

Par manque d'air ils durent se séparer, mais leurs corps eux restèrent collés.  
>Sasuke souleva brusquement le blond le forçant ainsi à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille et ce dernier loin de rester inactif en profita pour attraper fermement leurs sexes durcis et les masturber ensemble.<br>Tous les deux grognèrent de plaisir et le brun s'accrocha plus fermement au doré, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses fesses qui répondit en lui mordant la nuque.

- Je… je crois que… il y a quelqu'un qui arrive… Souffla Naruto en accélérant le mouvement  
>- On… s'en fout…<br>- Mais s'il… il vient ici.  
>- T'arrête… pas ! Haleta le brun. T'arrête pas ou je… je tue celui qui franchira cette… cette porte !<p>

Naruto voulu répondre, mais Sasuke s'empara de ses lèvres et ils partirent pour un nouveau baiser, bien plus passionnel voir sexuel que le précédent.  
>Les pas ses rapprochèrent mais la personne ne s'arrêta pas devant leur chambre et de toute façon ils étaient bien trop prit par leur plaisir pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.<br>Sentant la fin proche, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux alors qu'après un dernier mouvement de poignet ils jouirent tous les deux dans un long râle de plaisir.  
>Naruto se détacha du brun qui dû à contre cœur le laisser descendre mais pour son plus grand plaisir il ne s'éloigna pas, se contentant d'attraper le jet d'eau pour les nettoyer pendant qu'ils se remettaient doucement de leur orgasme.<p>

- Et sinon avec Sakura ça c'est passé comment ? Demanda soudainement le blond.  
>- Tu es sérieux ? S'exclama l'autre. Tu viens vraiment de me poser cette question après ce qu'on vient de faire ?<br>- Ben oui pourquoi ? Il me semble que ça ne t'a pas coupé la parole !

Le brun ne répondit rien, agacé il enfila un peignoir de bain et sorti de la salle de bain sans un regard pour le doré qui soupira avant de faire de même.

- Ne me dis pas que tu boudes quand même ?  
>- Pourquoi tu as tellement envie de me caser avec cette fille ? S'exclama-t-il en enfilant son jeans. Et puis tu n'as pas honte de branler le futur mec d'une amie ?<br>- Parce que tu envisage vraiment de sortir avec elle ?  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?<br>- NON ! Je… je veux juste que tu saches si les filles t'attirent, que tu t'ouvres aux autres… Que tu sois heureux…

Sasuke s'approcha doucement de lui alors qu'il enfilait un caleçon perdu dans ses pensés.

- J'ai le sentiment que tu veux me jeter dans les bras de la première personne qui passe et ça me rend dingue ! Souffla-t-il. Neji ne m'intéresse pas, Sakura ne m'intéresse pas et toutes les autres personnes présentes ici non plus !  
>- Je comprends… Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté…<br>- Toi par contre c'est différent.  
>- Hein ?<br>- Toi tu comptes énormément.

Naruto qui était de nouveau rouge comme une tomate mais qui ne pu empêcher un sourire niais de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres voulu répondre mais il fut interrompu par plusieurs coups de feu et cris venant du rez-de-chaussée.


	8. Chapter 7 Ange recherché

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

**Titre**: **L'Ange  
><strong>**Genre:** Romance**/**Surnatural.  
><strong>Précisions supplémentaires:<strong> C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuNaru, le reste est une surprise.  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> Entre M et Ma..  
><strong>Résumé:<strong>_" __Trahi par ceux qu'il avait protégés et servis, l'enfant décima son peuple en guise de vengeance, et partit seul sur les routes, échappant à ses ennemis et punissant ceux qui d'après lui, ne méritaient pas de vivre."_

* * *

><p><strong>Petit mot de l'auteur :<br>Alors je tiens à m'excuser pour ce très long ****retard exceptionnel****. J'ai des soucis de santés qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu me consacrer à l'écriture et donc évidement toutes mes fictions ont prit beaucoup de retard.  
>Je tiens à dire qu'évidement je ne mettrais plus autant de temps à poster (à part en cas de situations particulières) mais que malgré tout j'aurais un rythme <strong>**plus lent**** que celui d'avant. Vous pensez sans doute que j'écrivais déjà très lentement mais je peux vous dire que c'est faux. J'ai 5 fictions en cours et dès qu'un chapitre était posté ****j'en entamais un autre****, je passais tout mon temps libre à écrire !  
>J'ai toujours <strong>**autant d'inspiration**** (j'ai même une bonne dizaine de nouvelles fictions que j'ai hâte d'écrire) et de ****plaisir à écrire**** seulement les soucis que j'ai sont long à régler et on un effet direct sur les capacités de mon petit cerveau tordu, donc j'ai tendance à moins écrire ****d'un coup**** (fini les 20 pages d'un coup pour le moment ! ^^) et moins souvent (c'est-à-dire pas quasiment non stop) donc forcement ça prend ****plus de temps**** ! Mais une fois encore je précise que ça ne prendra plus autant de temps ces chapitres ! J'espère que malgré tout l'histoire continuera de ****vous plaire**** et qu'il me restera des lecteurs !**

* * *

><p><em>Note 1 : Je voulais vous remerciez pour le bon accueil que vous aviez réservé à cette drôle de fiction ! Sincèrement cette histoire c'est comme un coin « fourre tout » et « totale liberté » où tous mes délires prennent place et je pensais vraiment que quasiment personne voir carrément personne ne pourrait me suivre dans mes délires ! J'avais juste envie d'un Naru en mode « bombe sexuelle incroyablement puissant et destructeur » (j'avais lu avant beaucoup de fiction où il était en mode « fragile et sans défense » et j'avais envie de rendre en quelque sorte hommage à une vielle série inachevée que j'aime beaucoup (Dark Angel) et ça a donné l'Ange ! Je me suis dis les gens vont se dire « Elle se fout de nous ? Ca n'a pas de sens son truc ! Il se passe rien ! » ou encore « Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! »<em>  
><em>Bref tout ça pour dire, merci de me lire !<em>  
><em>Note 2 : On m'a demandé si j'avais des inspirations particulières pour mes fictions et pourquoi je ne précisais jamais la source de mes idées. Alors si je ne le fais pas c'est parce que je pense que tout le monde s'en fout mais oui je pourrais parler un peu plus de la naissance de mes fictions vu qu'elles ont évidement toutes des sources.<em>  
><em>Note 3 : Il est 2 h du matin et je viens de passer l'aprèm et la nuit à écrire ce chapitre donc ne m'en voulait pas trop s'il y a encore plus de fautes que d'habitude ! S'il vous plait !<em>  
><em>Note 4 : Pour ceux qui lisent d'autres fictions, sachez que je suis sur WTS et INTL. Je vais essayer d'avancer les deux en même temps et on verra celui qui sort en premier ! Je n'oublie pas Destinés (même si je suis très à la bourre) que j'espère avancer avant de m'attaquer au prochain chapitre de Harem pour lequel j'ai plein d'idées !<em>  
><em>Note 5 : Merci encore pour votre soutien !<em>  
><em>Note 6 : MERCI SHANA ! Je sais que je te donne beaucoup de boulot et de prise de tête !<em>

* * *

><p>Sources des citations dans l'ordre d'apparition : Catherine Anne Porter Charles Bukowski/ Mère Teresa /Tenessee Williams/ Honoré de Balzac/Rémy de Gourmont/ _Edith Piaf / Victor Hugo_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<br>**Ange recherché**

Naruto et Sasuke se fixèrent un instant du regard avant que le blond ne se dirige vers ses caisses d'armes.

-Fais chier…Souffla-t-il.  
>-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as une idée ?<br>-Il se passe qu'apparemment ma famille ne peut plus se passer de moi !  
>-C'est mauvais signe au point que tu prennes autant de flingues et de couteaux sur toi ?<br>-Tu as une arme ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Prend la et reste ici !  
>-Il n'en est pas question ! Je viens avec toi !<p>

Le doré ne répondit rien, retournant à son artillerie sous l'œil dubitatif du brun.

-Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ? On ne devrait pas déjà être en bas pour voir ce qui est arrivé ?  
>-Il n'y a ni mort ni blessé ne t'en fais pas ! Ils discutent pour le moment. Répondit-calmement l'autre en enfilant un pantalon de sport.<br>-Oh et tu devine ça comment ?  
>-Je ne devine pas, j'entends…<br>-Tu quoi ?

Naruto ignora sa question, il se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre et de rester derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

_**« Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour détruire nos vies, la seule question est qu'est ce qui va nous tomber dessus en premier, on est toujours au bord du gouffre. »**_

Une dizaine de jeunes vêtus de noir et de gris, et armés jusqu'aux dents avaient prit possession du foyer, leurs revolver braqués sur les hommes d'Itachi qui en faisaient de même.  
>Seul Hidan, les deux jeunes qui l'accompagnaient et Sasori n'avaient pas bronchés, se contentant de rendre aux intrus leurs regards méprisants.<p>

-Vous aviez besoin d'un gros câlin avant de dormir ? Lança le doré.

Aussitôt l'ambiance se tendit et l'hostilité entre les nouveaux arrivants et le blond fut plus que palpable.

-Pourquoi toute cette violence ? Ajouta-t-il.  
>-On a juste tiré pour faire fuir les civiles et ces messieurs se sont emportés ! Répondit celui qui semblait être le chef.<br>-Vous débarquez chez nous en mitraillant notre salon, il est normal que l'on se sente agressés ! Répliqua Kiba.

Naruto avança d'un pas et immédiatement les armes des invités se braquèrent toutes sur lui alors qu'Hidan, les deux jeunes et Sasori se plaçaient devant lui.

-Ceux sont aussi des civils, ils devraient être évacués depuis longtemps. Exposa-t-il calmement.  
>-Non, le patron nous a clairement expliqué qu'ils étaient nos ennemis et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas les laisser s'échapper !<br>-Il a même laissé entendre que si quelques uns venaient à disparaitre, ça ne serait pas une grande perte ! Ricana un grand blond.  
>-Je crois même que ça nous ferait quelques points bonus ! Ajouta un autre.<p>

Le doré secoua légèrement la tête en signe de lassitude et le chef ennemi rangea son arme en ordonnant à ses soldats de faire de même.

-On est juste venu te ramener. Expliqua-t-il alors qu'Itachi et ses hommes baissaient à leur tour leurs pistolets.  
>-Tu vas rire Shiba mais j'ai cru t'entendre dire que vous étiez venus me ramener !<p>

_**« L'univers parait étrangement bien ordonné on le voit à la régularité du mouvement des étoiles, de la rotation de la terre,  
>du passage des saisons mais la vie humaine est l'expression même du chaos chaque personne tente de faire valoir ces droits<br>d'imposer sa volonté ou ses sentiments sans comprendre ce qui fait avancer les autres ou ce qui la fait avancer elle-même . »**_

L'autre se contenta de sourire en passant négligemment une main dans ces cheveux châtains, ignorant les grognements de ses soldats.

-Je te le ferais payer un jour Naru… Souffla-t-il. Dès que le patron ne sera plus sous ton contrôle il ordonnera ton exécution et ce jour là, je te ferais payer la mort de mon frère !  
>-Je n'ai pas tué Reii et tu le sais… C'est ton bien aimé boss qui lui ouvert le ventre !<br>-PAR TA FAUTE ! Hurla l'autre.  
>-Ton dégénéré de jumeau a eu ce qu'il méritait alors arrête de nous les briser avec cette vielle histoire ! Intervint Hidan.<p>

Shiba serra les poings en baissant la tête, prêt à exploser, mais une jeune femme aux yeux blanc et gris intervint.

-Patron, nous avons un timing limité…

Le châtain soupira avant de relever la tête avec le même sourire énigmatique qu'au début.

-Nous réglerons ça plu tard ! S'exclama-t-il. Pour l'instant il veut que tu rentre, alors obéit !  
>-S'il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il vienne en personne !<br>-Arrête d'agir comme si tu étais spécial ! Hurla la jeune femme.  
>-Je vois que tu vis plutôt bien la mort de ta sœur Hinata… Souffla Sasori.<br>-Je…

Naruto soupira fortement avant de prendre la parole.

-Ecoutez, tout ceci me fatigue ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette mission et si Madara est prêt à l'annuler juste parce qu'il a peur que je m'envoie en l'air avec un autre alors vous pouvez me considérer comme déserteur !  
>-Il a dit que l'on pouvait utiliser la force ! De plus Hidan et les deux gamins sont sur la liste des gens à exterminer !<br>-Serais tu en train de me menacer Bekko ?  
>-J'expose simplement les faits !<br>-Rentrez au quartier général…  
>-C'est ce qu'on va faire, et soit tu viens sagement avec nous, soit…<p>

Shiba n'avait même pas eu à finir sa phrase, en une fraction de seconde ses soldats s'étaient déplacés jusqu'à Itachi et ses hommes pour les désarmer.

-Tu as compris ?

Naruto se contenta de lui sourire avant de faire encore quelques pas vers lui, le forçant à se mettre avec les siens en position défensive.

-Vous avez de la chance, je viens de passer un moment vraiment très agréable sous la douche et je suis plutôt de bonne humeur ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant rougir Sasuke sous le regard moqueur de Sasori.  
>-Et ?<br>-Je vous offre un très large choix…  
>-Voyez vous ça !<br>-Soit vous redevenez raisonnable et vous quittez les lieux immédiatement soit vous tenez à jouer les petits soldats jusqu'au bout et dans ce cas on sort se battre en bonne et dû forme à l'extérieur sans mêler des innocents à nos histoires.  
>-Et si l'on veut jouer avec eux aussi ? Railla Hinata.<br>-Oh et bien ça c'est la dernière option… Répondit bien trop calmement le blond. Sachez juste que si vous vous avisez d'opter pour cette dernière solution, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant !  
>-Pardon ?! Tu préfère ces étrangers à ta propre famille ?! S'exclama Bekko.<br>-Tu nous menace ? Ajouta un androgyne aux cheveux violets.  
>-Je ne vous menace pas Yuuta… Souffla le doré à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je vous promets seulement de vous arracher les membres dans d'horribles souffrances pour les envoyer au patron, pour finir par vous achevez en me délectant de vos cris d'agonie le sourire aux lèvres si vous vous avisez de mêler mes hôtes à nos histoires de famille.<p>

Malgré lui le jeune homme tremblait et il laissa tomber son arme au sol ce qui permit à Hinata, Bekko et un troisième soldat de tirer sur Itachi et deux de ses lieutenants.

Naruto réussit sans mal à éloigner le leader et Kiba de la trajectoire des balles mais manquant de temps pour celle qui menaçait Neji, il dû la prendre à sa place.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque le projectile transperça son épaule, se contentant de se précipiter vers la fautive pour lui trancher la gorge.

Les autres restèrent un instant hébétés, Hinata avait toujours été la plus rapide d'entre eux et pourtant elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de voir le blond arriver.

Est-ce que tout ce qui se disait sur lui était vrai ?

Ils ne purent y réfléchir plus longtemps et durent, au signal de leur chef, se lancer dans la bataille, laissant enfin ressortir cette haine qu'il ressentait depuis toujours envers le nouveau déserteur.

Comprenant la situation, Hidan, Ino, Kai et Sasori rassemblèrent Itachi et ses hommes dans un coin de la pièce, leur rendirent leurs armes et se placèrent devant eux afin d'être sûr de pouvoir les protéger.

-Vous avez entendu ce que Naru a dit ? S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Il ne doit rien leur arriver !  
>-Reçu ! Répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes alors que Sasori gardait les yeux rivés sur « son maitre ».<p>

_**« La **__**vie**__** est un **__**combat **__**Accepte**__**-le. »**_

Il n'était pas réellement possible pour de simples yeux humains de suivre le combat qui se déroulait dans le foyer.  
>Les protagonistes faisaient preuve d'une telle rapidité que la plupart de leurs coups échappaient à Itachi et ses lieutenants qui tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre le fil.<p>

-Tu pense que ça va aller ? Demanda Hidan à Sasori.  
>-Il est très faible et ils sont nombreux je ne suis pas sûr que…<p>

Il fut interrompu par deux corps lancés par le blond à vive allure qui vinrent défoncer le mur derrière eux.

-Il n'est peut être pas aussi fatigué que tu semble le croire ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en menottant les deux évanouis.  
>-Il est en colère, ça aide…<br>-Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est bien notre adorable et fragile Naru qui est en train de casser un à un les os de cet espèce de tas de muscle ? Questionna Pain ébahit.  
>-Ouai… Et apparemment je crois qu'avec sa main libre il se découpe un rôti dans le corps de la petite teigne ! Ajouta Kiba en scrutant attentivement la scène.<br>-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Neji. La fillette ne peut pas… c'est… ça ne…  
>-Oula, je crois qu'il a eu un peu trop d'émotion forte pour ce soir ! Sourit Ino sans quitter des yeux les combattants.<p>

_**« On vit tous dans une maison en feu. Pas de pompiers à appeler, pas de sortie. Juste une fenêtre par laquelle regarder dehors pendant que le feu brûle la maison, avec nous enfermés à l'intérieur. »**_

Shiba et ces hommes n'étaient plus que cinq, les autres étaient soit gravement blessés soit évanouis ou, pour les moins, chanceux morts.

-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Hurla-t-il en pointant son arme sur le doré. NOUS SOMMES LA SECONDE GÉNÉRATION ! TOI TU N'ES QU'UNE ÉPAVE ! TU APPARTIENS AU PASSE !  
>-Je suppose qu'avec Sas' on est comme le bon vin… Souffla Naruto en essuyant sa lèvre et son nez en sang, juste avant que les hommes du châtain ne lui sautent à nouveau dessus.<br>-POURQUOI ? Continua leur chef. POURQUOI IL N'Y EN A TOUJOURS QUE POUR TOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DE SI SPÉCIAL ?  
>-Tu veux dire en dehors de ma capacité à propager l'amour et la paix partout où je passe ? Railla le blond qui venait d'être projeté à travers l'armoire du foyer.<br>-Mais si… Si je te tue alors il n'y aura plus aucun problème ! S'exclama Shiba qui semblait avoir perdu la raison. Comme ça le patron sera libéré et il comprendra enfin quelle horrible et inutile vermine tu es !

Il ramassa brusquement une mitraillette automatique sur le cadavre de l'un de ses hommes et ouvrit le feu sur Naruto, sans se soucier de toucher ou non ses soldats qui se battaient contre le blond et qui étaient par conséquent eux aussi sous le feu des balles.

Horrifié, Sasuke et Itachi voulurent intervenir mais ils furent fermement maintenus en arrière par Sasori et Hidan.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hurla le cadet au roux. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'aider au lieu de rester sans bouger pendant qu'il se fait massacrer par toute une bande ? Je croyais que tu devais le protéger ?  
>-C'est ce que je fais ! Répondit calmement l'autre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.<p>

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, les coups de feu cessèrent et l'arme à présent déchargée tomba lourdement au sol pendant que Shiba dégainait son pistolet, cherchant du regard Naruto qu'il avait perdu parmi les vestiges des meubles du foyer.

Lorsqu'il sentit sur sa tempe brûlant le métal glacé d'une arme, il comprit que son ennemi l'avait encore devancé.

-Trop lent… Murmura Naruto en ôtant la sécurité dans un effroyable cliquetis.  
>-Attend ! Intervint une jeune femme. Laisse-nous partir ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais on est tous soit mort soit gravement blessé, on a comprit la leçon ! En plus tu n'es pas non plus dans un très bon état et le patron ne nous le pardonnera certainement pas alors…<br>-Je vous avais donné l'occasion de disparaitre, je vous avez prévenu…  
>-Je sais mais… Elle soupira. Écoute, on ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres…<br>-Braves petits soldats !  
>-C'est ce que tu es aussi non ?<br>-Je ne suis qu'un assassin solitaire, relis tes livres d'histoire petite !  
>- Nous sommes ta famille !<br>-Quand ça vous arrange ! Railla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, consciente qu'il n'avait pas tord.

_**« On peut tout pardonner. Mais oublier, c'est impossible. »**_

-D'accord, ramène les à l'Aka ! Répondit-il avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Les lieutenants d'Itachi poussèrent un cri d'effroi en sursautant alors que le cadavre de Shiba venait d'atteindre violemment le sol.

-Tu avais dis que je pourrais les ramener ! Hurla la jeune femme.  
>-Je n'ai pas précisé combien il y aurait de cadavre ! Répondit-il calmement.<p>

Elle se contenta de baisser la tête et serrer les poings avant que quelques hommes ne fassent irruption dans la pièce et qu'elle ne leur ordonne de ramasser les corps, les armes et les blessés.

-Lui ne va nulle part ! S'exclama Naruto en visant Yuuta avec son arme alors que ce dernier blessé à la main tremblait de tout son être. Et je garde aussi le corps de la traitresse ! Ajouta-t-il en donnant un léger coup de pied dans les jambes de Hinata.  
>-Mais…<br>-Va-t-on devoir renégocier ?

Il sourit face au silence résigné de la jeune femme et un silence étrange prit place dans le foyer qui était il y a quelques minutes encore le théâtre d'horribles combats.  
>Seul les bruits des corps déplacés et les chuchotements des blessées troublaient l'atmosphère quasi religieuse qui régnait depuis l'exécution de Shiba.<p>

Juste avant de franchir la porte, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se tourna lentement vers le doré :

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as un message pour lui ?

Naruto eu un petit sourire carnassier alors qu'il donnait un grand coup de langue sur l'un de ses entailles à la main.

-Dis lui simplement que je tiendrais mes promesses… Toutes mes promesses !

Dès qu'elle eu franchit la porte, il se laissa tomber au sol, épuiser par son combat et ses multiples blessures alors que Sasori et Hidan se précipitaient vers lui.

-Ça va ?  
>-Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'ambiance de notre prochain repas de famille ! Sourit-t-il en s'appuyant sur le roux pour se relever.<br>-Ne t'en fais, je suis sûre que certaines réunions de familles sont bien plus mouvementées que les nôtres ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Il s'installa péniblement sur l'immense canapé qui avait étonnement résisté au combat, comptant seulement quelques impacts de balles et un peu de sang.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Tachi, on a totalement démoli le foyer et une partie de l'entrée…  
>-J'avais envie de changer la déco de toute manière ! Sourit l'ainé en s'asseyant près de lui alors que Sasuke se contenter de le fixer sans un mot.<br>-Est-ce que ça va ? Le questionna-t-il.  
>-C'est à moi de te demander ça ! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de te lancer seul dans un tel combat ? Et puis c'est quoi cette famille de dingue dont la seule activité consiste à essayer de te tuer ?!<p>

Les autres surpris dévisagèrent un instant le brun qui finit par rougir en se rendant compte qu'il s'était emporté, déclenchant le rire de ses camarades.

-Alors quoi on est censé faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Intervint froidement Neji. Comme s'il n'avait pas assassiné de sang froid deux personnes ?  
>-Techniquement il ne m'a pas tué ! S'exclama une voix derrière lui qui fit sursauter Itachi et ses lieutenants.<br>-Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais cesser de jouer les cadavres ! Sourit Naruto.  
>-J'appréciais un repos bien mérité, la moquette est incroyablement moelleuse figure toi !<p>

Ils se sourirent un instant avant qu'elle ne se précipite sur lui, l'étouffant presque entre ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Sanglota-t-elle. C'était tellement dur ces derniers jours !  
>-Je sais… Chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là, mais je vais me rattraper ! Je vais trouver qui a fait ça, je te le promets !<p>

Voyant les mines abasourdis voir terrifiés pour certains mais surtout le regard assassin de Sasuke, Sasori jugea bon de mettre un terme aux retrouvailles pour le moment.

-Pas que je n'apprécie pas de voir l'aura meurtrière que le jeune Uchiwa dégage à cet instant, mais je pense que tu devrais peut être leur expliquer ce qui se passe Naru !

Le doré lui jeta un regard surprit alors que les autres se tournaient vers le cadet de leur leader qui avait de nouveau viré au rouge écrevisse.

-Je vous présente Hinata, la petite amie de mon frère !  
>-Tu veux dire la copine de Deidara ? Demanda Itachi.<br>-Oui… Répondit la jeune femme en retenant de nouveaux sanglots.  
>-Mais tu, tu lui as bien tranché la gorge ? Questionna Pain.<br>-En fait c'est un vieux tour que l'on a apprit lors d'une mission en commun dans le merveilleux monde de la magie !  
>-Oh, donc elle n'a pas ressuscité ?<br>-Ah désolée mais il n'y a que Naru qui puisse faire ça ! Répondit Hinata à Kiba qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne plus loucher sur sa poitrine moulée dans sa drôle de combinaison.  
>-On ne devrait pas s'occuper de tes blessures ? Intervint Sasuke.<br>-Je n'ai rien, pas besoin de s'inquiéter ! Répondit Naruto en lui souriant. Par contre il faudrait s'occuper de la main de Yuuta.  
>-Shino va l'emmener voir le doc ! Expliqua Itachi.<br>-Hidan va avec lui pour être sûr qu'il se tienne à carreau.  
>-Reçu !<br>-Tu es blessé ! S'exclama Sasuke. J'ai vu que…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant que la main du blond qu'il venait de prendre dans la sienne n'avait plus aucune entaille et qu'il semblait en être de même pour le reste de son corps.

-Celles qui sont plus profondes vont mettre un peu plus de temps mais ça va aller… Lui sourit le doré.  
>-Mais comment ?<br>-On en parlera plus tard… Souffla-t-il en enlaçant leurs mains inconsciemment.  
>-Comme pour ce qui vient de passer. Ajouta Itachi, faisant ainsi comprendre à ses lieutenants que l'intervention de L'Aka et l'exécution de Shiba n'était pas au sujet du jour.<br>-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Intervint une fois de plus Neji. On accueille des assassins, on les aide, on laisse notre foyer se faire démolir… Je peux savoir ce qui se passe au juste ? A quel moment on a changé de camp ?  
>-Qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer que tu es meilleur que nous ? Demanda Sasori en lui faisant face. Qu'est ce qui te permet de juger les autres et de séparer le monde en deux couleurs ? Tu pense vraiment que tout est soit noir soit blanc ? Tu en es encore à ce genre de raisonnement naïf et surtout dangereux ?<br>-Je pense que les assassins sont faits pour être enfermés et que notre job est de les arrêter ! Répondit l'autre. Mais apparemment je n'avais pas saisit que les lois ne s'appliquaient pas à ceux qui offraient leurs culs !

A la surprise de tous ce ne fut pas Sasori qui envoya Neji au tapis mais Sasuke en lui assenant une magistrale droite que le lieutenant n'eut même pas le temps de voir venir.

-Qu'est ce qui te gêne réellement ? Cria-t-il. Tu cherches à nous faire la leçon mais en vérité la seule chose que tu ne supporte pas c'est l'idée qu'Itachi puisse avoir des sentiments pour Naru ! Tu es tout simplement jaloux ! Alors au lieu de te servir d'excuses stupides et de t'acharner sur un innocent conduit toi comme un homme et assume tes sentiments !

Neji le regardait les yeux écarquillés alors que personne ne parlait, trop surpris pour réagir.

-Bordel ! S'exclama soudainement Pain. Tu as plus parlé ces derniers jours qu'en quasiment quatre ans !

Devant l'intervention loufoque du jeune homme les autres ne purent qu'une fois de plus exploser de rire en le traitant d'abruti, même si au fond chacun était ravi de l'avoir pour alléger l'ambiance.

-Pourquoi tu as gardé ce Yuuta ? Demanda Sasuke.  
>-Jaloux ? Plaisant Hinata<br>-Hina arrête de faire ta peste ! Intervint le doré.  
>-J'avoue que je voudrais bien savoir aussi. Ajouta Itachi.<br>-Il faisait équipe avec Dei le jour où… où il a été exécuté.  
>-Tu crois qu'il sait quelque chose ?<br>-On ne peut négliger aucune piste.  
>-C'est vrai qu'on a pas du tout avancé sur cette affaire.<br>-Ni sur celle de l'étrange coma des étudiants…  
>-Pour ça je crois que je pourrais bientôt les réveiller. Répondit nonchalamment Sasuke.<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-Oui c'est juste une question de stimulation mais je doute que l'explication vous intéresse !<br>-En effet ! Sourit son frère. L'essentiel c'est qu'on puisse bientôt les rendre à leurs familles sains et saufs !  
>-Au fait, je sais qu'on va encore dire que je suis hors sujet mais pourquoi la police n'est pas encore là ? Voulu savoir Pain.<br>-Pour une fois sa question est pertinente ! S'exclama Kiba.  
>-Il y a eu une fusillade quand même ! Les pauvres invités on dû hurler et prévenir la terre entière non ?<br>-Ah vous êtes vraiment trop mignons ! S'exclama Hinata.  
>-C'est vrai que ça en serait presque attendrissant ! Ajouta Naruto.<br>-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?  
>-Vous pensez qu'une organisation aussi puissante que l'Aka n'a aucun contact dans la police ? Intervint Sasuke. Je suppose qu'il on une section spéciale qui doit être dédiée à ce genre d'incidents.<br>-Beau et intelligent ! S'extasia la brune. Décidément c'est de famille !  
>-En fait dans ce genre de cas la police est prévenue à l'avance, elle n'intervint pas et l'Aka envoie des gens pour s'occuper des civils.<br>-Tu veux dire que toute la police est corrompue ?  
>-Non, je veux dire que la police travaille pour l'Aka mais qu'évidement la plupart des flics ne le savent pas !<br>-Pas besoin d'informer le petit personnel qui sert de chaire à canon ! Grogna Kiba.  
>-Vous êtes vraiment partout ! Cracha Neji.<br>-Oui, mais plus pour longtemps ! Répondit le blond avec détermination.  
>-Alors tu vas vraiment le faire ? Le question Hinata. L'heure est venue ?<br>-Ca a même déjà commencé… Sourit-il.  
>-Alors j'en suis ! S'exclama-t-elle. Hors de question que tu fasses ça seul !<br>-Nous aussi on reste ! Ajouta Hidan accompagné d'Ino et Kai.  
>-Non, vous trois vous devez fuir sinon vous serez arrêtés et…<br>-On veut se battre ! Le coupa la blonde. On veut mettre fin à toute cette horreur !  
>-Tu ne peux pas nous demander de fuir alors que c'est notre destin qui est en jeu.<br>-C'est une guerre… Souffla Naruto.  
>-Et nous sommes des soldats ! Répondit Kai.<br>-Justement ! Je ne veux pas que vous continuiez d'avancer avec ce genre de pensés inculquées de force par ces enfoirés ! Vous êtes libres ! Vous n'êtes pas leurs armes !  
>-On est libre… Souffla Ino.<br>-Et on veut se battre à tes côtés.  
>-Je crois que tu n'as aucune chance Naru ! Rit Hinata. Tu es obligé d'accepter !<br>-Ok, ok… Marmonna-t-il.  
>-Au fait où est Yuuta ? Demanda Sasori.<br>-Le doc lui a injecté un somnifère.  
>-Et vous pensez que ça suffira ?<br>-T'inquiète ! On a multiplié la dose par cinq !  
>-N'oubliez pas de le surveiller fréquemment et de le nourrir aussi!<br>-Reçu !  
>-Et Sas' il faudra que tu t'occupes de la rénovation du foyer. Articula Naruto entre deux bâillements<br>-J'ai déjà envoyé un message à Junno.  
>-Tu es vraiment le meilleur… Souffla-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.<br>-Maintenant il est temps d'aller au lit !  
>-Non je dois attendre que Yuuta se réveille et j'ai des choses à dire à Hina puis il y a les dossiers et…<br>-Tu tiens à peine debout ! Répondit Sasori en le soulevant. Tu en es à quinze jours sans sommeil et là ton organisme en a besoin donc que tu le veuilles ou non tu va t'écrouler comme une masse !  
>-C'est apparemment déjà fait ! Sourit Hinata en pointant du doigt le blond qui s'était endormi.<br>-Mais ce n'est pas possible, il y a une seconde il parlait encore et là… Balbutia Kiba.  
>-Vraiment trop mignon ! Chantonna la jeune femme en le regardant ce qui le fit rougir alors que Sasori avait déjà atteint les escaliers suivit de près par Sasuke.<br>-Ils ne sont vraiment… Vraiment pas…  
>-Humains ?<p>

_**« La vérité est une illusion et l'illusion est une vérité. »**_

Sasori se penchant légèrement vers la baignoire, faisant mine de vouloir y déposer Naruto, attendant l'intervention de Sasuke qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Non !  
>-Pardon ?<br>-C'est… Il est blessé, ne le met pas dans cette stupide chose glacée ! Grommela-t-il. Il sera mieux sur le lit.

Le roux sourit et allongea délicatement le blond, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil avant d'entreprendre de lui ôter son tee-shirt déchiré et taché de sang.

-Est-ce que tu me surveilles ? Demanda-t-il au brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
>-Pas du tout ! S'exclama l'autre beaucoup trop vite pour être sincère. Je… C'est juste que… Il est quatre heures du matin et je voudrais aussi pouvoir dormir !<p>

Sasori eut un petit rictus moqueur en s'attaquant au pantalon de sport du doré qu'il fit glisser lentement pour le simple plaisir d'agacer le brun.  
>Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le bousculer pour finir rapidement le travail et caler l'endormit sous la couette.<p>

-Si ce n'est pas adorable !  
>-La ferme ! Marmonna Sasuke en éteignant la lampe.<br>-Bon je suppose que c'est ta façon de me foutre à la porte !

Une fois Sasori parti, Sasuke se déshabilla rapidement avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et d'attraper la main du blond en se perdant dans la contemplation du visage de ce dernier.

Tous ces morts, toutes ces choses inexplicables, ces combats, ces disputes, ces événements irrationnels, rien ne l'effrayait, rien ne lui paraissait étrange, anormal ou inhabituel, rien en dehors de ce qu'il ressentait.

**«Je t'aime déraisonnablement, anormalement, follement et je n'y suis pour rien. C'est de ta faute, tu es magnifique. Serre-moi par la pensée dans tes bras et dis-toi que rien au monde ne compte en dehors de toi pour moi. **»

**W  
><strong>

_« L'atmosphère est pesante, il fait sombre, mes yeux ne distinguent rien d'autre qu'un brouillard épais. J'ai peur, je suis terrorisé, je ne vois personne mais je sais que je ne suis pas seul. Je sens une présence oppressante. _

_Une voix sombre et méthodique traverse indistinctement le silence assourdissant. Mais chaque syllabe semble s'engouffrer dans le néant. Je sais qu'elle me parle mais je n'entends pas. La voix vient de nulle part et partout à la fois. Je connais cette voix, ou peut-être l'ais-je connue en un autre temps ? Une autre époque ? Une autre vie ? Elle me terrifie, me rappelle des souvenirs oubliés, fait ressortir en moi une peur irrationnelle. _

_Une odeur de renfermé embaume l'endroit, me prend à la gorge, semble s'infiltrer dans tout mon être. Mais où suis- je ? Le brouillard semble se dissiper peu à peu, laissant place à l'obscurité. _

_Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, mais je ne tombe pas, mon corps flotte dans les airs comme si rien de solide n'avait été sous mes pieds. Je regarde autour de moi tentant désespérément de percer les ténèbres, lorsque je distingue une faible lueur au dessous de moi, bien en dessous de ce qui aurait du être le sol._

_La voix chuchote des mots incompréhensibles, je suinte la peur, mon cœur tape si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il me semble qu'il va exploser. Je fixe la lumière, tentant de raccrocher mon regard à quelque chose de visible. La lueur semble se rapprocher. A mesure que celle-ci s'approche la voix se fait plus forte, la puanteur plus acre, l'atmosphère plus pesante, l'angoissante terreur plus insoutenable. _

_Il me semble à présent distinguer quelque chose, qu'est ce ? Un corps humain semble couché sur une table, une forte lumière éclaire celui-ci de dessus. Un homme en blouse blanche semble penché sur ce corps, je distingue maintenant plus nettement le corps. Il me semble connaître cette silhouette. Mais… non c'est impossible… c'est… moi ! Je reconnais à présent très clairement mon visage, mon crâne est ouvert. _

_Je réalise que l'horrible odeur qui me prend aux tripes est celle du sang._

_La voix vient de l'homme en blouse, il continue de murmurer des mots incompréhensibles tout en insérant dans mon crâne des instruments de chirurgie, ses gants dégoulinent de sang. C'est trop horrible ! _

_Mais ou suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ? _

_Je n'en peux plus, je tente de hurler mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. L'homme lève la tête et me fixe. Son visage est dissimulé par un bandeau de chirurgien. Deux trous noirs remplacent ses yeux. _

_Cette vision d'horreur me glace le sang et je ferme les yeux d'effroi. « _

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut pour tomber sur le visage inquiet de Naruto.

-Ça va ? Tu faisais un cauchemar mais je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller !

Le brun se releva difficilement pour s'asseoir dans le lit alors que le blond lui servait un verre d'eau.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé alors que tu avais besoin de sommeil…  
>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Bois ça plutôt, ça va te faire du bien.<p>

Naruto lui tendit le verre et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain pour y mouiller un gant de toilette.  
>Le brun observait son verre, l'air absorbé, totalement perdu dans ses pensées et il sursauta lorsque le doré déposa le linge frais sur son front.<p>

-Tu veux en parler ?  
>-Je ne me souviens plus trop c'est… c'est flou et ça…<p>

Il réprima un frisson et le blond comprit qu'il était encore terrorisé par son mauvais rêve.  
>Il lui prit doucement la main et l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser de réconfort.<p>

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un instant qui leur parut à tous deux très long avant que Sasuke ne le tire par la main pour l'attirer sur lui alors qu'il se rallongeait sur le lit.

Naruto voulu bouger mais le brun passa ses deux mains autour de sa taille pour le garder contre son corps.

-Reste… Murmura-t-il. S'il te plait…

Face à sa voix plaintive, le blond n'eut pas la force de refuser, oubliant son malaise, il s'allongea plus confortablement sur lui, sa tête posée sur son torse.

-Tu es léger et tout petit… Souffla tendrement le brun au bout de quelques minutes.  
>-C'est toi qui est immense ! Grogna l'autre.<br>-Je trouve ça vraiment mignon.

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il donnait une tape sur le crâne du brun pour tenter de sauver les apparences.  
>Sa victime se contenta de rire en attrapant sa main pour l'enlacer dans la sienne.<p>

-Même tes mains sont toutes petites !

Le blond émit un drôle de grognement, bien trop absorbé par les douces caresses que le pouce de son bourreau lui prodiguait pour se mettre en colère.

_**« Si tu savais **_**_combien je t'aime__, _**_**combien tu es nécessaire à ma vie**_**, tu n'oserais pas t'absenter un seul moment, **__**tu resterais toujours auprès de** **moi,**__** ton cœur contre mon cœur, ton âme contre mon âme. »**__

**W  
><strong>


	9. Chapitre 8 Ange et questions

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre**: **L'Ange  
><strong>**Genre:** Romance**/**Surnatural.  
><strong>Précisions supplémentaires:<strong> C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuNaru, le reste est une surprise.  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> Entre M et Ma…  
><strong>Résumé:<strong>_" __Trahi par ceux qu'il avait protégés et servis, l'enfant décima son peuple en guise de vengeance, et partit seul sur les routes, échappant à ses ennemis et punissant ceux qui d'après lui, ne méritaient pas de vivre."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note 1 : Ce chapitre est peut être un peu plus court que d'habitude mais il fallait qu'il s'arrête là donc…<br>Note 2 : Ayant déjà expliqué les raisons de mon retard et le rallongement de l'attente entre les chapitres, je ne vais pas recommencer mais je tiens quand même à rassurer quant à mon implication, ma motivation et mon inspiration ! Tout est intact !  
>Note 3 : Un grand MERCI à <span>« qqnmaecrit »<span> pour son aide inespérée sur ce chapitre et mes autres fictions ! J'ai enfin quelqu'un d'assez dingue pour tenter de me corriger ! ^^  
>Note 4 : Vous vous demandez sûrement « MAIS OU VA CETTE HISTOIRE ? »(en tout cas c'est ce que je ferais à votre place) et bien moi aussi ! ^^<br>Note 5 : Merci pour votre soutien ! Cette histoire me parait toujours autant être un grand foutoir destiné à mes seuls délires personnels mais je suis quand même ravie de voir que d'autre aussi peuvent prendre du plaisir en plongeant dans cette drôle d'histoire ! Donc merci pour tous les commentaires (notamment les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre par message), les ajouts aux favoris et la pub ! **_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

**Ange et questions**

Naruto fut réveillé par une horrible douleur à la tête.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour remarquer qu'il était toujours confortablement calé sur le corps de Sasuke, fermement maintenu contre lui par deux bras puissants.  
>Il observa pendant de longues minutes et avec attention le visage endormi du brun qui semblait totalement apaisé, bien loin de la terreur qu'avait provoqué son cauchemar.<p>

Ses lèvres se déposèrent presque naturellement sur les siennes avant qu'un profond soupir de frustration ne lui échappe.

En quelques secondes seulement, il se détacha de l'étreinte de Sasuke pour enfiler à la va vite un jeans et un vieux tee-shirt usé.

En sortant de la chambre il ne fut pas surprit de tomber sur Sasori qui l'attendait appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur d'en face.

-Tu tombes bien faut qu'on parle !  
>-Toi, tu as la tête du mec qui va me sortir une connerie ! S'exclama le roux en le suivant dans les escaliers.<p>

Le blond grimaça légèrement devant la mine moqueuse de son ami avant de sauter brusquement par la petite fenêtre située juste avant le rez-de-chaussée.

-Une grosse connerie même ! Soupira Sasori avant de faire pareil.

Le froid perçant du mois d'octobre n'eut aucun effet sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se retrouvèrent derrière le bâtiment de l'équipe d'Itachi.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que Naruto ne se décide à parler.

-Il faut qu'on parte !

Sasori se contenta de soupirer.

-Aujourd'hui ! Insista l'autre malgré tout.  
>-Pour aller où ? Rentrer à l'Aka ?<br>-Bien sur que non !  
>-Alors pourquoi partir ?<p>

Naruto foudroya le roux du regard mais ce dernier, habitué ne broncha pas.

-Tu avais raison, c'était une erreur de venir ici. Finit par répondre le doré. On perd notre temps et on les met tous en danger !  
>-Je trouve au contraire qu'ils avancent bien et se donnent à fond. Rétorqua l'autre.<br>-Ca irait dix fois plus vite si on était seul !  
>-Qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'agir ici comme tu le ferais ailleurs ? Sourit son ami.<br>-MAIS RIEN ! Gronda le blond agacé. C'est juste que…que…C'EST TROP DANGEREUX POUR EUX !

Sasori qui le poussait volontairement à bout depuis tout à l'heure lui saisit fermement le bras.

-Tu cherches à fuir n'est ce pas ?

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux et le roux put voir à quel point il était perdu, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et le doré se laissa tomber au sol en gémissant.

-Je fais n'importe quoi …Soupira-t-il.  
>-Je suppose que tu parles de Sasuke ?<br>-Ce qui s'est passé hier…  
>-Tu veux dire, sous la douche ?<br>-SAS' ! Cria le blond.  
>-Quand je pense que le professeur pense que tu ne peux pas rougir ! Continua le roux. Il devrait voir ce que ça donne quand son fils est dans les parages !<p>

Le doré se contenta de lui envoyer un coup dans les côtes qui eut le mérite d'effacer son sourire, lui coupant par la même occasion pendant quelques instants la respiration.

-Je préfère ne pas penser à ce que ce cinglé en penserait !  
>-Tu as peur qu'il en parle au boss ?<br>-Je veux juste…

Il s'ébouriffa rageusement les cheveux avant de poursuivre.

-Il ne se passe rien ! S'exclama-t-il. Alors il n'y a rien à dire !  
>-Je ne vais pas te dire ce que je pense de ton comportement et de ton angoisse stupide parce que tu le sais déjà mais je vais te rappeler qu'en venant ici tu as impliqué tout le groupe d'Itachi et que tu ne peux pas partir en les laissant sans défense. Répliqua le roux fermement.<br>-Je pensais les protéger en partant…Vraiment…  
>-Je sais…Mais avec tout ce qui est arrivé, ils ne sont plus en sécurité.<p>

Naruto se leva brusquement et épousseta son jeans.

-Alors nous allons faire en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien !

_**« On ne peut pas fuir devant une faiblesse. Il faut la combattre ou pire et si ça doit être le cas pourquoi pas maintenant et là où on se trouve? »**_

**W**

Dans la salle du petit déjeuner Itachi et son cadet semblaient en plein combat visuel tandis que le reste des lieutenants tentaient d'alléger l'ambiance.

Sasuke s'était réveillé assez rapidement après le départ de Naruto et persuadé que ce dernier était au gymnase, il s'était dépêché de rejoindre l'entrainement du matin où il avait constaté avec agacement que le blond n'y était pas.  
>Lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers son ainé pour savoir où se trouvait son colocataire, ce dernier s'était contenté de sourire avant de lui répondre que Naruto n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre et que s'il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour se confier, ce n'était pas son problème.<p>

Évidement leur discussion avait une fois de plus fini sur le ring et le plus jeune avait terminé au sol, une énorme marque sur la joue gauche.

Kiba quant à lui n'était pas vraiment conscient de toute cette tension, bien trop occupé à suivre des yeux les moindres gestes d'Hinata qui mangeait, tout en faisant joyeusement connaissance avec Ino et Kai, pendant que Hidan dévorait sa dixième tartine sous le regard ahuri de Pain.

-Salut ! Lança joyeusement Naruto en s'installant sur la chaise laissée vide près de Sasuke, personne n'ayant osé braver son regard noir et son aura meurtrière.

Le brun dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'assaillir de questions, mais il réussit tant bien que mal à garder le silence, se concentrant sur sa tasse de café.

-Tout le monde se demandait où vous étiez passés ! Lança Pain.  
>-On avait besoin de discuter. Répondit simplement le doré en se servant du jus d'orange.<br>-Tu envisages de partir ? Le questionna Hidan la bouche pleine.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre, interrompu par Neji.

-Vous vous décidez enfin à débarrasser le plancher ? Lança-t-il.  
>-NEJI ! S'exclama Shikamaru. Je te rappelle que Naruto t'a sauvé la vie hier !<p>

Sasuke se tourna brusquement vers le doré, cherchant à lui retirer son tee-shirt.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Hoqueta le blond.  
>-La balle ! Cria le brun. Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ?<br>- Calme-toi ! Ordonna presque son colocataire en lui attrapant fermement les mains.  
>-Hier tu as pris une balle et tu…<br>-Elle m'a juste éraflé.  
>-Non !<br>-Enfin Sasuke, s'il s'était vraiment prit une balle ça se verrait quand même ! Intervint Pain.  
>-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Railla Neji. Itachi a frappé trop fort pour toi ?<p>

Naruto un peu perdu passa de l'un à l'autre pour tenter de comprendre, avant de réaliser que son ami n'avait pas ôté la capuche de son sweat, cachant ainsi une bonne partie de son visage.

Il voulu le questionner mais ce dernier se leva brusquement pour rejoindre l'étage sans un mot.

-Tu es vraiment un enfoiré ! Lança Hinata.  
>-Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.<p>

Le blond soupira profondément avant de se lever, bien décidé à savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec le brun.

Sasuke était appuyé contre son bureau et même s'il ne le voyait que de dos, Naruto devinait facilement qu'il était en colère.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna-t-il quand même.

L'autre se contenta de grogner en guise de réponse avant d'attraper un livre et de s'installer sur son lit.

-Tu ne vas pas en cours ?  
>-Hun.<br>-Alors quoi, tu vas rester ici et m'ignorer ? S'exclama le doré en se rapprochant de lui.

L'Uchiwa ne dit rien, en apparence totalement absorbé par son roman.

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de bouder ?

Une fois de plus, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit.

-Je ne t'en aurais jamais cru capable ! Rit-il.

Son ami qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de rire se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-Tu comptes te barrer en douce c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-il.

Bien que surprit par son comportement, Naruto le fut encore plus par l'énorme bleu sur sa joue.

-C'est Itachi qui t'a fait ça ? S'exclama-t-il en déposant délicatement sa main sur sa blessure.  
>-C'est rien ! Grommela l'autre en se dégageant.<br>-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Faut soigner ça, sinon ça va virer au noir !

Le brun le retint par le poignet.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

Naruto soupira avant de s'installer totalement sur le lit.

-Avec Sasori, on s'est demandé si notre présence ici ne vous mettez pas en danger.  
>-On est capable de se défendre !<br>-Pas contre l'Aka !  
>-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux.<br>-Je sais…Mais tu devrais.  
>-Tu as juste besoin d'une excuse pour te barrer ! Cracha le brun.<br>-Pardon ?

Ils se faisaient à présent tous les deux face, assis au milieu du grand lit.

-Tu en as marre de jouer les rebelles alors tu te sers de ce prétexte merdique de sécurité pour rejoindre ton mec !  
>-Il me semble que je suis totalement libre et que par conséquent je n'ai besoin d'aucune excuse bidon comme tu dis pour justifier mes actes ! S'écria Naruto. SI JE VEUX PARTIR, JE PARS !<br>-ALORS VA Y, BARRE-TOI !

_**« À quoi **__**sert la vie**__** si on ne peut plus voir celui qu'on aime ?  
>À quoi bon avoir des mains si on ne peut plus caresser, si on ne peut plus le serrer dans ses bras ?<br>Si son **__**parfum**__** n'est plus dans l'air, à quoi bon même respirer ? »**_

Ils furent interrompus par Sasori qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de prévenir de sa présence.

-OH ! On vous entend à l'autre bout du campus !

Le doré se leva, bien décidé à quitter la chambre, mais le roux en avait apparemment décidé autrement vu qu'il verrouilla la porte.

-Sas' ! Hurla Naruto.

Absolument pas impressionné, Sasori s'appuya sur l'une des commodes, les yeux rivés sur ceux qu'il considérait à cet instant précis comme deux imbéciles.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis tout simplement pas que tu ne veux pas qu'il parte ? Demanda-t-il au brun qui tourna la tête. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de lui dire que nous avions décidé de rester ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son « maitre ».

Ce dernier jouait timidement avec son pull.

-C'est lui là….Marmonna-t-il avec une voix d'enfant. Je voulais juste le soigner et il m'a balancé toutes ces horreurs à la figure…  
>-Pourquoi tu n'as pas juste répondu à la question ! S'exclama l'Uchiwa.<p>

Le blond voulut répondre mais un léger vertige le prit, il se retint difficilement à la baignoire près de lui en grimaçant de douleur.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Sasori en le rejoignant.  
>-Ouais…Ouais…Je me sens juste un peu fatigué depuis ce matin.<br>-C'est étrange. Souffla le roux en regardant de près ses pupilles. Tes hormones auraient du avoir repris le control et tu devrais être tout excité et non faible.  
>-Bein je préfère ça…<br>-Tu as dormis cette nuit ?  
>-Oui. Soupira le malade.<br>-Assez ?  
>-OUI !<br>-Deux heures ce n'est pas vraiment assez…Intervint Sasuke qui s'était rapproché.  
>-Deux heures ? S'étouffa presque le roux. Tu te fous de moi ? Quand je t'ai laissé tu dormais parfaitement !<br>-C'est de ma faute…Souffla le brun. J'ai…J'ai fais un cauchemar et…

Naruto s'éloigna légèrement.

-Ce n'est de la faute de personne ! S'exclama-t-il. Je dormirais mieux cette nuit!  
>-Oui, bien sûr ! Railla Sasori. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas fermé l'œil depuis quinze jours !<br>-C'est insensé ! Réagit l'Uchiwa. C'est totalement…  
>-Sasuke! L'interrompit le doré. Oublie ça pour le moment et laisse-moi soigner ta joue.<p>

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux avant que le brun ne cède et accepte en soupirant.

-Bon je vous laisse ! Lança Sasori en déverrouillant la porte. Mais rejoignez nous en bas parce qu'apparemment on est une nouvelle fois sommés de s'expliquer !  
>-On est à vous dans deux minutes ! Répondit Naruto en fouillant dans ses affaires.<br>-Tu ne vas pas partir alors ? Demanda timidement Sasuke.

Le blond se tourna brusquement vers lui, légèrement agacé, un drôle de tube à la main et il se recula d'un pas, comme un enfant craignant de se faire gronder.

-Ce serait trop dangereux de vous laisser seuls…Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant pour déposer une couche de crème sur sa joue.  
>-Oh…<br>-Je ne suis pas sûr que notre départ suffise à calmer Madara.  
>-Le grand « M » est énervé ! Railla le brun avant de grimacer lorsque le doré appuya plus fortement sur son bleu.<br>-Je suppose qu'il n'a pas apprécié que vous vous interposiez lorsque ses hommes sont venus me chercher.  
>-On a plus été des boulets qu'un soutien !<br>-Tu dis des bêtises…  
>-Tu as même été blessé à cause de nous.<br>-Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous, je n'étais juste pas très en forme ! Le rassura Naruto.

Ayant finit de faire pénétrer la crème il voulut s'éloigner mais Sasuke le retint par le bras.

-Et pour la balle ?

Le doré ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire toi !  
>-Pas lorsque tu es concerné.<br>-N'essaye pas de m'avoir en me faisant du charme ! S'exclama-t-il les joues roses.  
>-Ca m'a l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner pourtant…Sourit l'Uchiwa.<p>

L'autre marmonna des mots incompréhensibles en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains suivit par le brun que la situation amusait fortement.

-On parlera surement de tout ça à un moment donné mais…pas maintenant…Souffla finalement Naruto en attrapant la main de son ami. OK ?

Il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué, voir lassé et Sasuke fut une nouvelle fois frappé par la fragilité qui se dégageait derrière sa force et son assurance, il l'attira donc fermement mais avec délicatesse entre ses bras.

-Ok…

_**« Un cœur n'est juste que s'il bat au rythme d'autres cœurs. »**_

**W**

Itachi, ses lieutenants et leurs « invités » étaient installés dans ce qu'il restait du foyer dans une ambiance qu'une fois plus seul Pain tentait d'alléger.

-Tu es un assassin ! Lança directement Neji au blond, dès son apparition dans la pièce.

Ce dernier soupira avant de s'installer sur le rebord de l'une des tables.

-Ca ce n'est pas un scoop…Souffla-t-il simplement. A l'Aka nous ne sommes pas connus pour nos gâteaux à la crème ou nos actions humanitaires !  
>-NE TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE ! Cria Neji.<p>

Le doré ne parut pas vraiment impressionné par sa crise de colère, il massa légèrement sa nuque, tendue et douloureuse.

-Naru ne nous a jamais caché ce qu'il faisait…Intervint Shikamaru.  
>-IL N'A JAMAIS DIT QU'IL ASSASSINAIT DES GENS !<br>-Je dirais plutôt que ton mépris et ton animosité t-ont empêché de voir la vérité en face. Poursuivit l'autre.  
>-Pour toi c'est quelqu'un de faible alors forcément…Ajouta Pain.<br>-NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES CONNERIES ? Hurla de nouveau Neji. NE ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS ÊTES DE SON CÔTE ?

_**« Il n'y a aucune intimité qui ne peux être pénétrée.  
>Aucun secret ne peut être gardé dans le monde civilisé.<br>La société est un bal masqué où tout le monde cache son vrai caractère et le révèle en se cachant. »**_

Ses amis parurent sérieusement agacés par son comportement et leur leader prit la parole.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que nous avons tous le même but. Soupira-t-il. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais aussi obtus et radical !

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un constat mais le ton lassé et la mine déçue de son chef le blessa énormément.

-J'ai l'intention de poursuivre l'enquête sur les exécutions et j'ai aussi bien l'intention d'arrêter Madara. Continua ce dernier.

Il se leva doucement alors que les autres restaient suspendus à ses lèvres et s'appuya près de Naruto.

-Naru et moi avons cet objectif en commun, il a toute ma confiance et je ne compte pas cesser notre collaboration.

Pain voulu parler mais il lui fit signe de se taire et il continua sur sa lancée.

-Vous avez le droit de vous poser des questions et vous avez aussi le droit de remettre en cause mon autorité et mes méthodes. Expliqua-t-il calmement. Sachez-donc que si vous décidez de partir, je ne vous en voudrais pas et que vous pourrez toujours compter sur mon soutien.  
>-Mais Ita…Tenta Kiba.<br>-Je pense qu'Itachi a été clair, ce sera donc à chacun de prendre une décision et de s'y tenir. L'interrompit Shikamaru.

Un léger silence prit place.

Naruto s'en voulut d'avoir mit un tel désordre dans leur groupe mais il jeta tout de même un regard reconnaissant à son ami.

Au bout d'un moment, Kiba reprit la parole.

-Et donc, vous…heu…Vous tous…Vous tuez des gens ?  
>-Entre autre…Souffla négligemment Hinata qui jouait avec son pendentif.<br>-Entre autre ? Insista Sasuke.  
>-Élimination, protection, transport, extraction, vol…Énuméra Ino avec une drôle de moue. La liste est longue en fait !<p>

Matt qui était menotté dans un coin et qui avait tenté depuis le début de se faire tout petit, murmura quelque chose, la tête enfouie entre ses jambes.

-Tu disais ? Le questionna Pain.  
>-R…Rien ! Sursauta-t-il terrifié.<br>-Il a dit, « il y a aussi la torture ». Sourit Naruto. C'est ma spécialité.  
>-Et comment il sait ça lui ? Intervint presque malgré lui Neji.<br>-Disons qu'il a assisté à l'une de mes représentations il y a quelques années.  
>-C'est pour ça que tu le traumatises comme ça ! S'exclama Kiba.<br>-J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a vu…Grimaça Pain.  
>-Ouais, ben vous devriez peut-être l'oublier un peu parce qu'il est au bord de l'apoplexie ! Intervint Kai qui ne semblait pourtant pas très affecté par l'état du prisonnier.<p>

Naruto l'observa un instant avant de le rejoindre pour s'accroupir à son niveau.  
>L'autre tressaillit immédiatement et tenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé.<p>

-J'ai rien dit…Sanglota-t-il en tremblant. J'ai rien dit…

Le doré inspira profondément.

-Matt…On est juste là pour discuter …Expliqua-t-il. Alors relax !

Il tapota légèrement son épaule mais loin de rassurer le prisonnier, ce geste le terrifia et il sanglota un peu plus fort.

-Je crois que le mieux pour lui serait que tu t'éloigne ! Rit Hidan.

Le doré haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa place près d'Itachi.

-Tu dois vraiment être monstrueux pour effrayer à ce point ce mec. Lâcha sèchement Neji.  
>-Tu n'as pas idée…Répondit le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux.<br>-NEJI ! S'indigna Pain. Tu abuses !  
>-Non, non, il a raison… L'interrompit Naruto. Le terme « monstrueux » est approprié.<br>-N'importe quoi ! Ronchonna Hinata. Tu as refusé une centaine de contrat !  
>-Vraiment ? Le questionna Sasuke.<br>-Ouais, monsieur est du genre à ne tuer que des enfoirés ! Répondit Hidan.

L'intéressé se leva brusquement les mains levées.

-Ca suffit ! N'essayez pas de me faire passer pour un bon samaritain ! Ok j'ai refusé de nombreux contrats, mais ces gens ont quand même été tués ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je leur avais sauvé la vie ou quoique ce soit donc…

Hinata et ses amis se contentèrent de secouer la tête avec résignation.

-Mais…Et…Donc toi tu…tu peux refuser de…de tuer des gens ? Balbutia Kiba.  
>-Je suppose que la partie manquante de ta question est « parce que tu couches avec le patron » ? Sourit le blond.<br>-Non ! C'est…je…  
>-La réponse est non ! Je refusais des contrats bien avant de devenir la pute du boss !<br>-Naru ! S'indigna une fois de plus Hinata.

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue en souriant sans se préoccuper du silence gêné.

-Et ce type hier, pourquoi tu l'as tué ? Le questionna Neji.  
>-Pour différentes raisons…<p>

Le ton détaché agaça encore un peu plus le lieutenant.

-Quelles raisons peuvent justifier la mort d'un homme ?  
>-Rien. Souffla le doré. Absolument rien…Et ça tombe bien car je ne suis pas du genre à me justifier.<br>-Shiba a totalement sombré ! Intervint Hidan. Il a tiré sur ses hommes et pire encore il a totalement compromis sa mission !  
>-Il était dangereux, il fallait l'éliminer ! Ajouta Ino.<br>-Naru lui a juste évité d'horribles tortures et une mort douloureuse. Finit Hinata. On ne pardonne pas ce genre de débordement à l'Aka, un soldat défaillant et un soldat inutile !

_**« Tout homme normalement constitué doit parfois être tenté de cracher dans ses mains,  
>de lever le drapeau noir et de commencer à couper des gorges. »<strong>_

Neji eu un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Et pour son frère qu'il t'accuse d'avoir tué ? Questionna-t-il.  
>-Il n'a pas les couilles de s'en prendre à Madara …Commença Hidan.<br>-Ou bien il est trop envouté par lui…Suivit Kai.  
>-Donc il préfère accuser Naru. Conclut Hinata.<p>

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses « frères et sœurs » répondre à sa place, plutôt satisfait de ne pas avoir à s'attarder lui-même sur ce sujet.

-Pourquoi t'accuse-t-il alors ? Il doit bien y avoir un rapport avec toi ?

Cette fois ci, sentant son ami lassé, ce fut Sasori qui répondit.

-Comme tu dois t'en douter, vivre dans un environnement uniquement masculin n'est pas de tout repos pour Naruto.

Neji acquiesça malgré lui et ses amis firent de même.

-Étant un grand garçon, il a toujours réussit à se débrouiller seul, mais lorsqu'il a commencé à sortir avec Madara les choses ont changé. Poursuivit le roux. Le patron est du genre possessif alors forcement savoir que son copain passe ses journées à se faire draguer…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard assassin.

Pourquoi rentrait-il dans les détails ?

-Et alors ? Le questionna Sasuke à la surprise de tous et au grand dam du principal intéressé.

Sasori renvoya à son patron un sourire moqueur avant de répondre.

-Madara a bien fait comprendre à tout le monde que celui qui s'approcherait de son chéri le payerait dans d'horribles souffrances, et ça a été très efficace pour la plupart.  
>-Mais cet enfoiré de Reii n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! Cracha Hidan.<br>-Il a même attendu que Naru ne soit pas en mesure de l'envoyer en enfer ! Ajouta Hinata.  
>-Alors le boss s'en est chargé !<br>-Comment ? Demanda machinalement Pain.

Naruto soupira et le roux se dit qu'il était temps de conclure ce chapitre.

-Il lui a ouvert le ventre et l'a attaché au dessus de la cheminé dans la salle commune avec l'interdiction pour tous de lui venir en aide. Répondit-il froidement.  
>-Ouai enfin ça c'était après avoir joué une demi journée avec lui ! S'exclama Kai.<p>

Et cette fois ci, le doré extrêmement surprit, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Mais comment vous savez ça les gamins ?!  
>-Ben, cette histoire fait partit des classiques de l'Aka ! Répondit Ino sur le ton de l'évidence. Elle a fait le tour de tous les « QG » de la planète !<br>-Pourquoi croit-tu que les nouvelles générations ne s'approchent jamais de toi ! Ajouta Kai.

Le blond souffla bruyamment en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, marmonnant des paroles que peu comprirent.

-Ok, est ce qu'on pourrait clore la page people ? Intervint Itachi

Peu désireux d'agacer encore un peu plus son leader, Neji hocha la tête en se mordant fortement la langue pour ne pas poser d'autres questions en rafales.

Naruto voulut le remercier mais un nouveau vertige le prit et il eut juste le temps de s'effondrer dans le fauteuil occupé par Sasuke.  
>-Ca va ? S'inquiéta ce dernier en l'aidant à s'installer sur ses genoux, ignorant les regards ahuris des autres.<br>-Ouais…Je dois juste m'asseoir un peu.  
>-On peut faire une pause avant de replonger dans les dossiers. Proposa Itachi.<br>-Non, ça va aller ! Refusa le blond. Il est vraiment temps qu'on fasse le point sur les exécutions.

Voyant ses mains trembler fortement, Sasori se rapprocha rapidement de lui alors qu'il se relevait, aidé par son colocataire.

-Tu as pris tes cachets ?  
>-Non, puisque tu as vidé la valise.<br>-Je n'ai pas touché aux médicaments !  
>-Mais…<p>

Le roux ne laissa pas finir, se précipitant à l'étage pour rejoindre les chambres.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Hinata. Tes pilules ont vraiment disparues ?  
>-Apparemment…<br>-C'est impossible ! Ça ne se volatilise pas des cachets ! Répondit-elle visiblement anxieuse. Surtout que connaissant Sasori, il a dû prévoir une dizaine de boîtes !

Les tremblements s'intensifièrent et Naruto se contenta de grimacer en s'appuyant un peu sur Sasuke, debout à ses côtés.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Voulut savoir ce dernier.  
>-Rien de grave, pas de quoi…<br>-TES CACHETS ONT DISPARU ! Cria Sasori hors de lui. Vingt-deux boites exactement !  
>-Quelqu'un les a forcement prises ! Lança Kai.<br>-QUI ? S'emporta le roux. QUI ?  
>-Sas '…Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Souffla le blond en s'installant péniblement à la table de réunion<br>-En tout cas tu remercieras celui qui a fait ça ! Railla l'autre. Grâce à lui nous allons avoir la chance de revoir le professeur plus tôt que prévu !  
>-PARDON ?! S'exclama le doré. Mais pourquoi<br>-Je l'ai appelé !  
>-Mais…<br>-Comment crois tu que l'on va pouvoir te soigner rapidement et récupérer tes médocs ?  
>-D'habitude tu vas les chercher toi-même…<br>-Naru, ton état ne va pas s'améliorer et tu le sais ! Répondit fermement Sasori. On a besoin de son aide que ça te plaise ou non !

Naruto soupira avant de se tourner vers Itachi.

-On va le rappeler pour lui donner rendez vous ailleurs. Déclara-t-il l'air désolé.  
>-Ce n'est pas la peine.<br>-Si, tu n'as pas à…  
>-Je n'ai aucune raison de le fuir ! S'exclama le leader. Tu vis ici maintenant et tu n'as pas besoin d'aller ailleurs pour recevoir du monde, même s'il s'agit de mon père.<br>-Tachi…Je ne crois pas que…  
>-C'est important pour moi de lui faire face !<p>

Devant l'air déterminé de son hôte, le blond ne put que se résigner, bien qu'inquiet par la tournure que pourrait prendre les événements.

Ils s'installèrent tous pour faire un point sur l'enquête, et mettre en commun les informations récoltées mais l'attention de Naruto fut absorbée par l'image du corps de Deidara.

-Ca ne va pas…Tu sais que ça ne va pas…

Il releva la tête pour tomber sur le premier Ange qui le regardait en souriant vêtu cette fois ci entièrement de noir.

-Ouvre les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Remarquant son trouble, Sasuke posa doucement sa main sur la sienne pour tenter de le ramener sur terre, ce qui le fit sursauter brusquement.

-Hey…Ca va ?

Le blond l'observa avec attention quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers l'endroit où lui était apparu son ancêtre.

-Naru ? S'inquiéta à son tour Hinata.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la rassurer, interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'un des soldats d'Itachi visiblement paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le questionna son chef.  
>-C'est Sato chef, il a été enlevé !<br>-Enlevé ?! S'exclama Pain.

Naruto eut l'impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que cet événement impliquait, et lorsqu'il se souvint que ce dénommé Sato était le jeune homme ivre qu'il avait suspendu dans le vide lors de sa première soirée ici il sut immédiatement que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

**W**


End file.
